Aggressive Whispering
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: When his father remarries an American, Matthew is uprooted from his home in Canada. Leaving behind his only two friends and entering high school where the only person he knows is his stepbrother. Being the quiet type its hard for him to come out of his shell. As he tries to make a life for himself he meets Gilbert. Main pairing PruCan, many side pairings. Some M rated chapters
1. Speak

There are a couple very different types of quiet people. There is the sky quiet type, the type that has possible social anxiety. They are just to timid to speak up, they pass unnoticed in the crowed halls of school, these types usually blush very easily. When they do speak their voice is very quiet and polite even when with friends. Then there is the mean quiet type, these people don't talk mostly because they don't like you, they tend to roll their eyes a lot and glare a lot. The mean type have a few close friend which usually will be the only people they speak to, unless you push them to the point of snapping. If they do snap the can chew you out like no other, its because they spend so much time thinking of insults.

Then there is the quiet sexual deviant, now the sexual deviant despite the name isn't always someone who is sexually active. They simply think about sex a lot and have quiet a few fetishes They talk to their friends and seem quiet normal until the topic of anything sexually related is brought up. They get flustered and embarrassed about it, they don't like talking about it because they do not want people to know just what their into. Then there is the quiet innocent one not to be mistaken for shy ones. There is a difference between the two. Innocent quiet people are really sheltered or just plain goodhearted. They don't think about sex as much as others and people often tease them for not knowing something about sex. They don't understand how people can be hateful or mean and it upsets them.

Quiet people are all different, there are many types but these are just a few. Now ask yourself what kind of quiet person are you? Are you even quiet? Matthew Williams some what knew the answer, yes he was quiet, that much he knew, but he didn't know his type. He honestly wasn't just one time of quiet, he was all of them. He could be sky and just blend into a crowd like smoke in air. he could be mean or angry, constantly thinking of insults and things about people but never really having the backbone to stick up for himself. He could be a sexual deviant, daydreaming about what it would be like, and he already began to notice a fetish starting to begin (for nosebleeds of all things, he didn't understand it). He could be innocent, with a love for cute animals and not understanding all the mindless violence in the world.

But like most quiet people he had very few friends, just two in fact, so when his father remarried an American the move from his beloved Canada became unavoidable, and his whole life would be up rooted and he would be placed into his first year of high school all alone. Of course he would have a new brother, but some how he had a feeling he and his new step brother Alfred wouldn't be best friends forever.

Alfred wasn't the quiet type, he was the loud type. He liked to be noticed and be center spot light, maybe that's why he was the star quarterback on his football team (American foot ball not real foot ball). Just like the quiet type there are a couple different loud types. But that will be explained in a later chapter.

Matthew only hoped that his new school would have a hockey team, he was trying not to get his hopes up to high, America wasn't as into hockey as his Country, which was actually quite the shame. Hockey was a wonderful sport, the last game Matthew saw some guy lost part of his finger when it got skated over. Then there's American football, where guys who are straight get abnormally close to each others butts and balls.

Sports could be as touchy of a subject to talk about as religion. It was just one of those things that set people off, fills them with a fire. Sometimes the fire is a good one, one where you love the sport and you have your team and you don't give a damn about what other people think or support. Most importantly you don't get mad at people for liking a team that you don't Then there is the bad fire, where your passion is nothing more then a crazed obsession. You get angry and aggressive towards others people who like different teams and will spend most of your time telling them how their team is the worst.

Alfred was the bad fire when it came to American football, he would get mad if you liked anything but football. Matthew however, was also a bad fire with his sport. He behaved in a similar fashion to Alfred when it came to hockey. This is why he had a good feeling they wouldn't be best of friends, they would be like actual brothers. They would butt heads and fight like brothers, they wouldn't always agree but that's just family.

Family, brother, these words felt strange just bumbling around in his head. He wasn't going to be an only child anymore, it wasn't going to be just him and his father any more. He would have a mother now, a female figure in his life. That's what he thought about the most as he packed his bags. What would it be like now that he was a part of a bigger family. What would Miss. Jones be like now that she has moved from the role as his father's girlfriend to his father's wife.

Miss. Jones was a nice enough woman. She was a little religious but she wasn't the type to try and force her beliefs onto people. She was out going, fun, and beautiful. Tall and blonde with freckles going across the bridge of her nose. Unlike her son her eye was just fine, in fact according to her Alfred is the only member of her entire family to need glasses.

The next day their larger belongings were loaded up in a moving truck as well a some boxes of clothing and books. Matthew's father Mr. Williams I taken their car down there already, they had been using a rental from the air port for the past week, but today was the day they left for America. Matthew's two friends stopped by to visit him one last time and give their goodbyes. He hugged them both.

"Who knows maybe you'll make even better friends then us." Yao told him with a smile. Matthew smiled and he shrugged, these two have been good friends to him.

"I doubt it, I mean I honestly don't think he can do any better then us. We're perfect."Yong Soo joked but a small part of him actually believed it. He had always been a bit on the over confident annoying side but he gave grate back massages so it was alright. Matthew gave a small laugh, he would never say it out loud but he felt like he was going to miss Yong Soo more then Yao.

He hugged them both again as his father finished up putting their bags into the back seat. "I'm really going to miss you guys, you'll have to email me all the time okay." They both agreed to but he wondered how long it would last. His father started the car and came back inside.

"We're leaving soon. Do you have to use the bathroom." He asked and shoved his wallet into his back pocket. Matthew shook his head.

"Well we have to get home. Good luck with high school in America. Try not to get freedom kicked." Yong Soo told him and he and Yao left after saying good bye to Mr. Williams. Matthew got into the passenger seat and stared blindly out the window.

His father came outside and locked the front door, he got into the car and drove down the road. "Libby got your classes, she'll show you where they're at after we get there. The flight won't be that long, two maybe three hours." He said getting onto the main street.

It took fifteen minuets to reach the air port. It was a surprisingly slow day at the air port, it was near empty. There were a few Japaneses businessmen in suits standing together looking down at the their phones. There was also an American choir group there for competition, apparently one of their members some how got on the wrong flight and was on the other side of Canada. It was funny hearing them panic.

His father handed him his ticket and the after going though the procedures they boarded their flight. Matthew never flew before this, so he was hesitant to take a window seat. Yong Soo told him that sometimes the windows pop off and who never is sitting next to the window gets sucked out. But now that he could actually see the window he wasn't as worried, they were tiny. He was to big to fit though that.

Later during the flight he mentioned his fear of the window to his father, who just stared at him at first before slowly shaking his head. "The windows don't pop off and if they did I don't think it would be sucking people out."

Now feeling stupid that he had fallen for another of Yong Soo's tricks, he stared out the window. Two hours and something odd minuets later they landed in their new home. Waiting for them was Miss. Jones. Matthew then asked himself what she would want to be called. She was no longer Miss. Jones but Mrs. Williams. Would she want him to call her mom, or by her first name. He would have to ask her later.

Her and his father hugged each other tightly, the then proceeded to lift her off her feet, spin her, then dip her back and kissing her. Matthew could only watch as the horrible romance comedy scene played out in front of him without any possible way to fast forward though the corny bits. This was his life now, watching his father engage in PDA. There was no escape until college.

They made it home and she called for Alfred to help with the bags. While he and his new brother were similar in height (Matthew was still just a little bit shorter), their body types were quite different due to the sports they played. Matthew had a wider built in stomach and shoulders but he looked smaller because of his baggy clothes, while Alfred was just wide in the shoulders everything else was pretty equally muscular, except his arms were pretty ripped.

Alfred carried the bags in and set them down by the door. "Mom are we going to the open house now or later?" He asked, wondering if he should keep his shoes on or take them off at the door. He was also hungry, he needed food in his belly to fill the darkness that was growing from within him. She sighed and stared over at him.

"They haven't even had a chance to settle in yet. You'll just have to wait unless you want to help out and make things go faster." She asked it was only a matter of seconds before Alfred disappeared upstairs into his room, with a bag of chips to keep his hunger at bay. "Alfred that wasn't a request! Get your little butt down here and help!" She yelled.

Now with a grumpy little pout Alfred came stomping down the stairs, he helped unpack some of the stuff. We never got around to getting it all, there was quite a bit left but we had to get to the open house before it was over. Matthew wanted to meet his teacher and know where his classes were that way he wouldn't look like a confused idiot on his first day.

…...

_The next chapter will be the open house/the first day of school. Then the chapter after that will be the introduction of loud people and Prussia. _

_To my readers of My Love and My Forever, I don't think I'm going to be able to finish it. I've just lost interest in it. So I might write one last chapter to end it that way its not left totally unfinished. I'm not done with When Black Sails Fly, I have the next three chapter written in a notebook that is currently lost, it'll be undated as soon as it is found. _

_As for the Crocus...I'm not sure what's going on with that fic...it just emotionally drains me to write. Its just so damn dark you guys you don't even know the things I've thought up for that damn fic. I thought about giving it to someone to finish but I'm afraid of what someone else would do to it so I'm just gonna keep it. _

_Well please review. I forgot how much I miss writing.  
_


	2. Yell

Students were there with their parents meeting their teachers. Alfred ended up running off with some friends of his, twin brothers Lovino and Feliciano. Matthew stuck with his father and stepmother, she used to work as a lunch lady here when she was in college. "You lucked out Matthew, all your classes are on the top floor." She told him looking at the list.

"Where's my locker?" He asked, he was giving a small card and a student Id with his locker number on it, he had been keeping and eye out for it but he was yet to see it. Mrs. Williams took the card from his hand and looked down at the card.

"Oh I know where this is, I'll show you before we leave." She said and took Matthew to his first block class. He teacher was a bit of a talker, like most teachers on the first day. He gave them a piece of paper that had a list of things they would be needing for class. Mr. Williams handed the paper to his son after reading it over. She showed him to the rest of his classes and his locker (turned out it was downstairs), she also showed him where several bathrooms were located, and where the gym and were at.

When they were done Alfred rejoined them at the front door. "Hey mom! Lovino, Feliciano, and I were going to sign up for some clubs and tryouts. Their going to bring me home later." He said. She sighed, after all that complaining about being hungry and he wasn't even going to eat her cooking. She wanted to say no, but he was giving her that begging face. She then turned her gaze to Matthew, he would be starting the year alone in a new school, which she felt was a bit unfair to him. The twins could be friendly enough, a smile crossed her face as an idea formed in her mind.

"Sure honey, why don't you take Matthew with you. I bet he would love to see some of the sports." She looked over at Matthew, still smiling, hoping that he and at least one of the twins would hit it off as friends, plus it never hurt to be close with the grandson the school's principle. Alfred shrugged, he couldn't care either way.

Matthew crossed his fingers in hope that there was a hockey team, he didn't care if it was floor hockey. Matthew tagged along with them and Feliciano instantly began talking to him like they have known each other forever. It wasn't hard to warm up to him, the Italian was friendly and hyper. "So what sport were you looking to play! Lovi and I are joining the soccer team, we've played since we were really little! So what's your name?" Feliciano asked a long string of questions but these were the ones that Matthew understood, he was a fast talker.

"Umm I'm Matthew...I was really hoping there would be a hockey team."

"Oh we have one, a really good one! I think they even play it on the ice! I watched it once, this one guy a big guy he got into a fight and this other guy not as big but still big, he broke the big guy's nose. He goes here I think he's captain or something now. His older sister is the Health teacher, you can miss her, her has pretty big breast, like huge." Feliciano made a motion with his hands to show him what he meant by big. Matthew gave him a strange look, a mix of disgusted and horrified. He was more interested in the captain.

Alfred and Lovino walked ahead of them talking about something else. "I'm being forced to take Spanish, mom thinks I'll need it for college." Alfred complained, he failed Spanish horribly last year and the year before that.

"I'm taking Spanish just because I needed a filler, but did you hear, that class and the English class are going to have student teachers."

"Yeah so?" Alfred asked. Lovino shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes forward.

"Nothing really I just saw them walking around...the one is kinda cute if you ask me." Lovino said and Alfred stared at him before playfully pushing him. Lovino pushed back, his whole face was red all the way up to his ears. "Don't look at me like that! You haven't seen him so you can't tease me." Lovino raised his voice before looking over his shoulder, making sure his brother didn't hear them. Feliciano and Alfred's new brother were to busy talking with each other to notice their conversation.

Alfred's eyes got wide. "Its a guy! I didn't know you were, you never told me." Alfred said his voice getting loud. Lovino shushed him by smacking him in the face. His face got even redder then before. "So wait if your gay then why did you friend zone me?"

"No offense Al but you aren't my type. I like you just as a friend but the thought of kissing you just..." Lovino made a wrinkled up face. Alfred laughed and they reached the sign up sheet. Alfred was quick to sign up for football and baseball. The twins signed up of soccer and Feliciano sighed up for the cooking club. Matthew looked the sheet over for the hockey team but he didn't see it. Lovino saw that he looked disappointed. "The hockey team does try outs not sign ups, the new captain is very strict about who makes it on his team." Lovino said.

"When's try outs?" He asked but they all shrugged, why would they know they weren't interested in the sport. Matthew sighed deeply. Do you mind if I go check the office to see if they know." They all shrugged and told him to meet them in the student parking lot. Matthew mouth felt dry, so he stopped at a drinking fountain, but the water was warm and had that strange weird taste that only drinking fountains had. It left a bad taste in his mouth but at least it wasn't dry any more. He went to the office but they just told him that the captain would make an announcement on Monday.

He left the office glad that he had time to prepare for tryouts. He wasn't sure where the student parking lot was so he left out the front door. He then saw a head of silver hair sitting by the side of the road, Matthew thought it was an old man until he got closer and saw that it was a teenager just a little older then himself. The teen had a bloody rag to his nose, his eyes flashed over to Matthew. Matthew's whole body gave a jump and his chest felt tight. "Huh!" He gasped out.

"You look lost Birdie." He stood up, tossing the rag into the grass. The blood under his nose was still very fresh, it hadn't stopped bleeding quite yet. He licked his upper lip before smirking at Matthew.

Matthew felt a lump in his throat, he forgot how to speak for a second. "I was um huh looking for the um student parking lot." He stammered then blushed in embarrassment. Matthew had to look away, his heart was beating so fast, this guy's nose was still bleeding a little, it was sexier then it should have been.

The guy held out his hand for Matthew to shake. "I'm Gilbert, I was just heading over there. If you want I can walk you there." Matthew shook his hand and without even thinking he nodded his head. They started walking together. Gilbert looked back over at him, still wearing a bloodied up smirk. "So what's your name?"

"Matthew." He said, he was so nervous, how would Alfred and the twins react to seeing him walking with this guy. How did he get the nosebleed, was his main question, he stared at his face for any clues. There was a bruise on one cheek and his lower lip had a cut down the center but it had stopped bleeding. Matthew came to the conclusion that this guy either was clumsy and walked into a door, or this guy walked into a fist. Matthew was leaning more towards the second guess but there was only one way to make sure. "So what happened to your face?" He wished he could suck the words back in, he didn't mean for them to come out to bluntly, it sounded like he was asking why the guy was ugly, which he wasn't.

Gilbert chuckled and ran his fingers though his hair. "I would normally blame genetics but honestly there is no exclamation for why I'm this hot. It just sorta happened." He placed his arm around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew's face began turning red, he could feel the color on his face making his cheeks grow hot. "As for the blood...I guess you can say that not everyone agrees with the hotness of all this. Poor over whelmed fool didn't know how else to react." He laughed. He and Matthew walked to the student parking lot where Alfred and the twins were waiting.

Alfred took one look at Gilbert and rushed to his new brother's aid by grabbing Matthew and flipping him over his shoulder and glaring at the supposed treat. Poor Matthew thought he would die right there from pure embarrassment, it was just to much embarrassment at once for his body to handle. Feliciano was able to get some water on the fire and got Alfred to relax, he simply walked up and gave Gilbert a big hug, saying he was friends with Gilbert.

Alfred placed his stepbrother back onto the ground, he didn't apologize for picking him up, he was just trying to protect him. Gilbert was giving Alfred a strange look, finally that smirk of his reappeared on his face. "Sorry about that Mattie, didn't know he had such a jealous boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Matthew and Alfred yelled and stared at each other horrified. Matthew began shaking his head. "No its not like that! Its far from that! He's my stepbrother. No offense Alfred but you wouldn't be my type even if we weren't brothers." Matthew explained.

"Why does everyone say that?" Alfred muttered to himself, wondering just what it was about himself that just wasn't peoples' type. Was he not good looking or something, he began to question his entire worth as a human being and got real quite.

Gilbert just gave another laugh before smiling over at Matthew. "Well that's cool. Well I guess I'll see you around. Talk to you later Birdie." He walked off, sticking his hands into his pockets. Feliciano then clung onto Matthew's arm shaking him with excitement and saying something in Italian.

Feliciano repeated himself in English when he remembered that not everyone understood Italian. "I think Gil likes you. Isn't that cute!"

Lovino piped in with his two cents on the matter. "Cute? Gilbert is nothing but trouble, I honestly would a void the guy but its impossible, once he makes up his mind about talking to ya you just can't shake him off, its like getting your leg humphed by a really big dog. Except the dog is his ego and a cold shower won't wash the leg humping shame away." Lovino explained. He started to complain further about Gilbert but his brother interrupted.

"You would know all about getting dry humpped now wouldn't you." Feliciano said, he was funny how innocent yet vulgar that sounded coming from his mouth, it was a really creepy. Lovino blushed and punched Feliciano over the head.

"We agreed that we would never speak about that! Ever!" He snarled and stormed off. They watched as he locked himself in their grandfather's ugly golden colored mini van. Both Matthew and Alfred stared at Feliciano, waiting for some sort of explanation.

Feliciano began to walk towards the car, but Alfred was dying to know more. He took him by the arm and pulled him into a huddle. "Care to let us in on that?" he asked, a big old dork smile on his face. Feliciano looked over his shoulder at the mini van, he knew he had already angered Lovino so there was no harm in telling the rest of the story, it wasn't like Lovino could get any madder.

"Gilbert and Lovi once went to the same camp together and one of the kids was able to sneak beer and wine coolers in and all the guys got drunk. Well Gilbert drunkenly wondered off in the food and they guys sent Lovi to find him and well they weren't really thinking and well they tried to do it but they couldn't figure out how to get their clothes off so they just dried humped. The next day one of the counselor found them the net day." Feliciano told them. Alfred busted out laughing, while Matthew just sort of stared at Feliciano with a confused look on his face. Just how much does one have to drink before you can't figure out pants. Pants until now seemed like such a simple thing, you had two leg sleeves, a zipper and a button, that was it.

…..

_okay so I was wrong in my last note. The next chapter will be loud people and the first day of school. After that who knows. Please review, and if you see any mistakes please let me know. _

_Normally I don't have Feliciano and Lovino as twins, mostly because they aren't, but in this I wanted them in the same grade. So that's why they are twins. Also Alfred is still older then Matthew in this, he was just held back a year. Normally I have them as half brothers but stepbrothers makes sense, that way Matthew is still Canadian and has a different last name. _

_Libby is always what I name their mom. _


	3. Talk

Just like how there are different types of quite people there are different kinds of loud people. Alfred for example was a proud loud person. These people sometimes don't even realize they are being loud, they just love being heard and seen and are usually talking about themselves in a positive light. They mean everything they say about themselves, it isn't just to fluff their own egos, they are just hyped up happy people who love themselves. The there is the egotistical loud person, similar to the proud loud person. They like to talk about themselves in a positive light but most of the time it just to reassure themselves that they really are grate and everything, they actually don't believe their own words but they desperately want others to think highly of them.

Super happy loud people are those overly happy loud talking people that give everyone else the creeps. Nothing can dampen their mood, they smile big, but their glassed over eyes are hiding something. They know they talk loud, they do to be heard because if they are heard they believe they can spread their cheery little virus with their bight shining optimism. Normal happy loud people are just normal. No creepy over happy talking and smiling, they just are happy most of the time and happen to be loud talkers, no big deal, they are actually pretty common in high schools.

Angry loud people are those people that freak out and yell when they get mad instead of bottling it up and letting it build into a homicidal killing spree like the rest of us. They are always angry and yelling because they didn't get hug enough as a child. All joking aside angry loud people are harmless, they just yell and talk a big talk but when push comes to shove they lose all nerve and back down. And for whatever reason where there is a angry loud person there is a hyper lovable loud person following shortly behind. People just love the hyper loud person, they are they life of the party, always have a good story to tell, and they make sure everyone can hear it. They don't have to be loud but the ADHD just won't let them be quite.

There are just as many different types of loud as there is quite. Then there is the people in between, the normal talkers, but no one really cares about them. This is about when quite meets loud, like lighting and thunder. Except our lighting is that one quick bolt that you happened to miss because you blinked and next thing you know you got thunder for no apparent reason. Matthew could see the resemblance to thunder when it came to Gilbert. You could hear him talking up a storm before your eyes could even find the head of silver air.

Matthew was grabbing his book for his next class, math which he wasn't looking forward to, unlike the other teachers who were just going over rules and letting everyone get to know each other, the math teacher thought it would be nice to refresh everybody's minds and give them a test to see how much they remembered from last year. "Birdie! Hey Birdie!" Matthew looked up from his locker as his new nickname was called out. He couldn't see Gilbert at first then out of World History a group of sophomores came poring out. Blond, brunet, brunet, blond, blue, blond with roots coming in, ginger, then boom silver. "Mattie, Mattie my darling!" Gilbert yelled.

Matthew hid his face in his locker, trying to think of something he could call back that would make Gilbert feel as embarrassed as he did. He didn't know where it came from or how he thought of it but he poked out his head and called out back to his friend. "Oh yes my lovable Gilly-Willy-Bear." He said in the most award sounding baby voice he has ever heard. He gagged a little after the words slipped out and blushed horribly, he felt ashamed of thinking of something so gross and sugary, and was in disbelief that he had sounded that way. Gilbert was left unfazed and he slipped his arm around Matthew's shoulders, with a smirk on his face.

"So Pudding Cake what's your next class of the day. Oh and I forgot to ask earlier, which lunch do you have, if you have second I'll save you a seat, that is if you don't mind sitting with my brother and Feli." Gilbert said, Matthew moved his book to his other side in order to make walking next to him a bit more comfortable for the both of them.

"Math and I have second lunch...but I told dad I would sit with Alfred. He wants us to get to know each other better now that we're brothers and all." Matthew sighed, Alfred had already joined up with his friends from middle school, he would just be that awkward extra wheel that's kept in the trunk that you end up forgetting about.

"Oh well maybe next time." Gilbert moved his arm off of his shoulders. Matthew was having a hard time figuring him out, he was a upperclassmen and yet he didn't mind being seen with a freshmen. That and when they first met he was all bloody and yet he still found a way to be nice and smile. He wondered, maybe this guy didn't have many friends or something. Matthew sighed, he didn't care honestly, he was glad to have made a friend.

"Do you know when they plan on announcing the hockey tryouts? I'm dying to know and the office keeps tell me to wait like everyone else." Matthew asked and Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks the smile gone.

"Why would you want to do that? The captain is a total psyhco, a freak, your better off not going!" Gilbert told him. Matthew stopped walking and looked at him.

"I wanted one thing when I moved here, just one simple thing from this school and that was hockey. I'm good, I love the game, its a healthy way to let out anger, crazy captain or not I'm joining that team." Matthew told him, he may have gotten a little defensive but he wasn't going to let him stop him from joining.

"Fine go ahead just don't exspect me to come to any of your games! As long as he's captain...I won't go near the ice rink." Gilbert snapped. Matthew rubbed his forehead, he was already fighting with his first friend in highschool, he was such a master at socializing. "I just really don't like that guy okay...be careful." Gilbert said before walking away.

"Gil!" Matthew called out, but his voice didn't carry and was eaily drowned underneath the rambling noise of everyone moving between classes. Turning he went to his math class to suffer in silence, once math was finished he went to gym. Gym was a mix of all the grades and there was only two blocks where gym was held. He hoped to run into Gilbert again but he had no such luck. He did however run into his brother and the twins.

Lovino and Feliciano were trying their best to teach Alfred how to bounce a scoccer ball from knee to knee. It was amazing watching all the tricks the twins could do and funny watching Alfred try to repeat them. Feliciano was incoraging while his brother Lovino would snicker and tease. The teasing actually seemed to help Alfred more then the words of incoragment. "Matthew do you want to try?" Feliciano asked, balencing a ball on top of his head.

Matthew nodded and the ball on top of Feliciano's head was passed to him. Matthew played a bit of scoccor back when he was little, he knew how to bounch it on one knee but he could not get himself to pass it between both. He began to bounce it, slowly at first then faster as he got used to it. "You're not to bad, now try passing it to the other knee." Lovino said taking a seat on the floor, his back agaist the bleachers.

Matthew tried and just like with Alfred the ball went flying past his knee and bouncing across the floor. "Almost, you were close." Feliciano smiled. Matthew smirked back, he wasn't even close and he knew it. Feliciano ran and got the ball, he had Matthew try again this time giving him words of adivce. Alfred sat with Lovino and watched and made comments which went ignored.

Matthew tried to pass it to his other knee again, this time he made it but it bounched off. Feliciano clapped his hands together. "See you did it, keep practing and you'll get even better!"Gym ended and everyones favortie class of the day was next. Lunch.

Alfred and Lovino were the first out the gym doors, nothing could stop the two hungry teens from filling their bellies. Feliciano proves to be just as hungry and quickly was able to move between people to get out of there and to the lunch room. Matthew got stuck behind, squshed somewhere in the middle. When he made it to the lunch room he found Alfred's table filled. He quickly began to look for Gilbert in hopes that maybe he still kept a spot saved for him.

He saw a hand in the air waving at him. "Hey Chickadee over here." Gilbert yelled, his voice echoing over everyone else. Matthew squeezed though a few people to get to the table and take his seat. Feliciano was sitting next to a taller (somewhat square headed) blond haired guy. Matthew figured that this had to be Gilbert's brother, their eye shape and noses were the same, not to mention their ears. But besides the blond there was one other at the table.

She sat beside Gilbert, with Feliciano on her other side. Her hair was dark brown and past her shoulders with a flower clip. Gilbert seemed to take notice of Matthew's staring and he introduced them to each other. "Parakeet this is Elizaveta also know as Liz for short. Liz this is Matthew." Gilbert said waving his hand at each of them to show who was who, as if it wasn't clear enough.

She helf her hand out for him to shake, her nails were very short and her skin rough, clearly the hands of a proud tom boy. "Its nice to meet you Matt, its alright to call you Matt right or do you purfure Matthew?"

"Matt if fine. What about you what do you like to be called?" Matthew asked, letting go of her hand.

"Liz is pretty much what everyone here calls me but feel free to make up your own nickname. I don't care."

"I think I'll just stick with Liz. Could you guy watch my seat for me...I'm starving." Matthew then stood and got in line. His stomach was growling like crazy. Elizaveta placed her purce onto his spot for safe keeping and the small group talked while he was in line.

...

_Sorry if there are any mistakes._

_Please review, thank you and have a wonderfulday. I would leave a longer note but I'm tired. _


	4. Mutter

Hockey tryouts were after school at four. Matthew made a call home letting them know that he would need a ride later, and headed for the gym. The highschool didn't have a ice rink, not many do, so there were going to be two try outs, One to see if you know your stuff, rules and how to play, then the other tryout would be to see how you skated. Some parents and friends of the people trying out sat in the bleachers, watching them, some looked bored others were talking among each other.

The hockey team stood agaist one wall, they were foucased on the newbies. Both doors flung open to the gym and a tall teenager, with fair blond hair, a split lip,burised up knuckles, and a nose that looks like its been broken once or twice walked in. In his large hands was a helmet and a stick. Matthew was exspecting a deep booming voice that would strick fear into their hearts, but what he got was friendly soft spoken. "I am Ivan and i will be your captain. That is if you are lucky enough to make it that far. We don't take beginners, to join you must know sport." Ivan told them, smiling and being nice enough.

He started off by questoning them on the rules and postions. He them handed out sticks and asked for them to show the proper way to hold the stick. Things slowly got harder from there, he had them do push ups and sit ups and run laps. He was testing to see if the had what it took. Matthew looked over the team each time he ran by. It was only short by a few players more then liking they were just trying to fill the void left by the graduating seinors. Once they were done running, he sent three home, leaving five left and only three spots open. Matthew was still unsure which spots needed to be filled.

Ivan set up a goal and plastic orange pucks. He pointed to Matthew with the stick. "Get in goal and block pucks from going in. Simple, yes?" He said still smiling. Matthew took a stick and sat in the goal, he played goalie sometimes on his last team, he wasn't his favorite place to be but he wanted on this team so he would even be their water boy if it ment a place there. Ivan hit the puck and Matthew blocked it, he make the mistake of using his bare hand. He bit his lip to forget the pain and the burise forming and stared the next puck down, waiting for it.

Ivan set this one at him even faster then the first and once again Matthew blocked it, this time with the stick. One puck after another was sent flying at him and each one was blocked. Ivan then walked to Matthew and held out his hand. "You did well, I will see you at ice rink on Firday. Find me on Tuesday, I'll have instrutions on how to get there." Ivan said helping him to his feet, he then patted Matthew on the back and told him to stand with the others.

Matthew watched as the next kid was tested in the goal when he heard the door to the gym open. He looked over his shoulder to see if it was someone running late to tryouts. Instead he saw Gilbert, a brand new black eye and bloody lip. Gilbert held his hand up in a still wave and sat in the bleachers. Matthew stared at him. "What happened?" He mouthed, so he wouldn't get into troble.

"I'll exsplain later." Gilbert mouthed back and gave him a thumbs up to calm his nerves. Tryouts ended and Matthew quickly ran to the bleacers. "Before you ask, its really not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guy, I did quite the number on his face."

"What happend? First time I saw you it was with a bloody nose and now this!" Matthew poked his face as if to prove a point. Gilbert flinched alittle, his poor face was still tender.

"I got into a little fight that's all babe. No need to worry, I'll be fine. But aren't you happy. I actually came to your tryouts. So did you make the team?"

"I don't know yet, but why did you come?" Matthew asked. Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Cause I felt like it." He said and they walked out together. Matthew made a call home, asking for a ride, he asked if Gilbert wanted a lift but he turned it down. His house was walking distence from the school, so whenever it was nice out he would walk to school and back. It was a nice little way for him to stay in shape. "We should hang out this weekend." Matthew nodded, it would be nice to finally be able to relax from the move and everything.

Alfred and Lovino sat in front of the Tv, their face's were lifeless and dull and they didn't even care that the Tv wasn't even on. They were just bored and tried from a long first day of school. Lovino finally made a sound, it was his stomach growling. "Alfred...hey...Al I'm hungry. I'm your guest, feed me."

"I'm hungry too but I don't want to move. You can get it yourself can't you. Don't make me do the thing." Alfred grunted, sinking down lower into the couch. Lovino glared at him from over the arm. Alfred smiled and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tucked it though the collor a few times and till it made a awkward bra shape. He then crawled over to Lovino, who for the most part was trying to escape by now, Lovino made it half way out of the living room before Alfred grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.

Lovino kicked his legs and wiggled around as he tried to get free but Alfred was too strong he couldn't get losse. Mrs. Williams came walking downstair, her purse over her should and her keys in her hand, she stopped at the door to stare at the boys. "Don't do it Al I'm warning you! Don't! Really I swear to go-"

"_Antoino._" Alfred whispered, trying to make his voice sound as sexy as possible. Lovino let out a scream and turned bright red with blush. Mrs. Williams sighed and shook her head before walking out the door to pick up her stepson, at least he was normal. Alfred then began to sing Lady Gaga's Alejandro into his ear in nothing more then a whisper, replaceing Alejandro with and Antoino.

Lovino thrashed about like a angry fish out of water and his elbow assidently on purpose nailed Alfred right in the jaw. Alfred let go and held his face. "Ow!" He whined, toes curled, his whole body hunched over.

Lovino was still red with blush. "I told you not to do it! Two can play at this game! _Arthur._"

"That's not fair Lovi! Oh god...you do realize what this means right?"

"No what?" Lovino asked, what random though worked its way into Alfred's brain this time. His friend looked at him, his cheeks rosy and his lip bloody.

"We're those two pathetic chicks that get the crushes on the student teachers even though we don't stand a chance in hell with them because their in college and shit. The ones we used to tease when we had chick flick movie nights!" Alfred hid his face in his hands and moaned. Lovino thought about it and quickly did the same.

"You're right! Fuck what are we going to do now!"

"I don't know...we could try not having crushes on them and find someone in our own age group where we wouldn't be jail bait." They both stared at each other before laughing.

"Not have crushes on them that's pretty funny right there. But seriosely what are we going to do? Antoino is just really cute and he cooks and he has green eyes." Lovino said although he sounded more angry about it then love struck. Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"You forgot to mention the bubble butt. Arthur is like a sexy librian or some shit I don't know. I want to do him like my homework-"

"Crying cause you can't figure out what to do?" Lovino teased and laughed. Alfred tried to think of a good come back, but alas Lovino had won this time. Mr. Williams poked his head out of the kichen to see if he was hearing what he was hearing right. He stared at the boys then realized that he really didn't want to hear about this, so he interuped by qiuckly heating up a frozen pizza. With their mouths full they couldn't talk and that was his one and only hope in this matter.

Later on Mrs. Williams returend home with Matthew. He was tired and thankful that the first day ment no homework. After dinner he went stright to bed, Alfred's room was right across the hall. It was strange sleeping in his new room, it didn't feel like home yet it was like sleeping at a friends' house. You never sleep as well there as you do in your own room. He rolled to his side then the other side, ten on his back and his stomach, then his side once more. It was his bed but he couldn't get comterble in it. Groaning he stared out the window.

On tuesday Matthew once again went to tryouts, and this time with success. He made the team, he was their goalie but he was happy. He looked in the bleachers to see if Gilbert would be there watching but this time he wasn't. He was a little disappointed at first but Gilbert did show up the first time, even with his face bleeding. He grabbed his bag, heavey with text books and waited outside for his stepmom to pick him up. Ivan stood next to him, pulling out some car keys from his pocket. "Matthew I've seen you hang around Gilbert."

Matthew looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked. Ivan was smiling but it wasn't a friendly looking like it normally was. His eyes seemed dark.

"I have problem with him so he is not allowed near here. Okay? No inviting him to games." Ivan told him, his voice soft but still demanding. With that he patted Matthew on the back. "Come one I'll give you a ride home. No biggy!"

Matthew looked at his phone, Mrs. Williams sent him a text saying she still hadn't left the house, she was actually hoping he could find a ride from a friend. "Yeah, thank you." Matthew said. Ivan walked him to his car. Ivan had worked two jobs to buy it from the old man next door, it was a little rusted by the doors and a bit outdated with its brown colored paint, but it had a mighty little engine and was built to last. Ivan opened the door for him, only because it was tricky to open on that side.

After he buckled in Ivan got into the seat. "Do you mind if I make one quick stop. I need to fill the tank up, it has gotten low, wouldn't want to get stuck somewhere."

"I don't mind." Matthew said and stared out the window. The car was suprizingly quiet, the only noise it make was a small grunt when Ivan pressed on the brakes to quickly. Ivan stopped at a gas sation and began to fill up his car. "Hey umm I'm gonna go buy a drink, you want anything."

"Chocolate. You should always treat yourself after working out." Ivan said. Matthew nodded and went inside. He bought himself a rootbeer and grabbed a chocolate bar. He looked out the window to see Ivan waving at him, he raised his hand up in a still wave before bringing it awkwardly back down and shifting from foot to foot. He cashed out and Ivan let him back in the car. Ivan got back in the car, "Gass is so exspensive. Its a real shame." Ivan complained.

Matthew handed him the chocolate bar. "Thanks again for the ride. Umm you're going to take a right at that light." matthew said pointing. Ivan turned and looked over at Matthew from the corner of his eye.

"You know Matthew, you are pretty good at sport. But I could make you even better, would you like if I gave you extra training."

"Really? That would be amazing, I need some help with my defense." Matthew said and Ivan nodded. Durning the rest of the car ride it was silent, Matthew wanted to talk but something about Ivan made him a bit nervose. Ivan pulled into his driveway, unlocking the doors. "Well I'll see you later." Matthew said and quickly got out of the car.

He dropped his bag at the door and ran to the couch, flipping himself over the top thinking that no one was there, he landed right ontop of his sleeping brother. Alfred yelpped and Matthew rolled off and hit the floor. "What the hell!" They both screamed.

Alfred stared at him. "I was napping!"

"Well that's what I planned on doing but nevermind! Shesh!" Matthew got to his feet and sat in the big lazy boy chair. He dug in the side and found the remote. He turned the Tv on and watched the first thing that came on. Alfred made a face and grummbled. "What's your problem?" Matthew asked.

"I don't like this show." Alfred muttered, pouting a little. Matthew rolled his eyes and tossed him the remote. Alfred caugt it and smiled. He sat up and changed it to cartoons. "Hey Matt one of these day we should go ghost hunting, like there's this abandond house in the woods, its so old it has to be haunted. We should do that next summer, it offially on the bucket list." Alfred said with a big smile on his face.

"You believe in ghosts?" Matthew asked and looked over at him. Alfred nodded and sunk down into his chair. Matthew simple just nodded his head and stared back at the Tv. "Sounds fun I guess. We'll have to buy flashlights and dress all in black." Matthew said and couldn't believe he was actually getting exsitied over it.

Alfred nodded and sat up. "Yeah all black so we can't be seen, we'll have to go there by midnight. Wait, oh shit i forgot, we'll need a car to get there, its to far to walk." Alfred slumpped down his his chair and pouted.

"We'll be taking driver's training." Matthew pointed out to try and cheer him up. But it didn't work Alfred kept pouting and sulking. Then Matthew remebered, they would be driving but not without a parent in the car with them. "Well maybe we could get a ride from a friend who can drive." He suggested, Alfred perked up at this, his smiled returned.

"Sweet! Plan is back on, can't wait for summer!"

"Yeah...to bad its still the first week of school." Matthew reminded him just to watch him sink back into a sad little puddle.

...

_I have no idea what went on with this chapter. I mean like there i no point in this chapter I just wrote it because I needed to show Matthew with other people besides Gilbert. I think besides having him friends with Feliciano, he'll also be friends with Ivan, not like best friends but still friends. _

_Well please review, I'm a little sad that this fic isn't doing better. I thought I would get more readers then this but oh well as long as someone reads it I'm happy. _


	5. Say

The first week of school went by quickly enough, friday came and everyone was making plans for the weekend. Alfred was spending the night at Lovino's, Feliciano was going to the movies with Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert were still trying to figure out what they were going to do. Then durning the last class of the day Gilbert came up with an idea so amazing he couldn't wait to share it. He nearly tackled Matthew to the ground after class got out. "Engery drinks, we need lots of engery drinks." He said and Matthew stared at him. Gilbert grabbed his bag, he was super exsited about this. "Come on Birdie we have to get to the store!"

"Do you have money for this?" Matthew asked following behind him, he grabbed his bag and slid it over one shoulder. Gilbert pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and wiggled it around. He then had to double check when Matthew wasn't looking to see if he actually had cash on him, he had about fourty dollars worth of ones and fives. "How are we going to get to the store?" Matthew asked and Gilbert reached back into his pocket and pulled out car keys.

"I have a car. My granddad made me work my ass off last summer for it, its a piece of crap but hell as long as it gets me where I need to go I don't care. But I walked to school today." Gilbert said and placed his keys back into his pocket. He and Matthew walked along the side of the road, several students drove past them, one of them being Ivan who honked his horn and waved at Matthew, he then looked at Gilbert and glared him down. Gilbert stopped walking and tensed up. He waited until the car was completly gone before he started to walk again. Matthew walked had kept walking but when he noticed Gilbert wasn't beside him, he stopped.

Gilbert ran back up to him. "Are you alright?" Matthew asked as they began walking again. Gilbert just stared past him and kept walking, his pace was quicker now. Matthew grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Really what is your problem? What's your deal with Ivan, he doesn't seem to like you that much either." Matthew snapped, raising his voice.

"Remeber when I had that nosebleed, and when my face was all burised up, that was Ivan. We've never gotten along, we get into some heated fights after school, now you know." Gilbert said and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in front of Matthew. Matthew bit his lip and followed. "Sometimes I win sometimes almost win."

"I'm surprised actually." Matthew said and joined at his side. He smiled softly and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Gilbert looked over at him. "With arms like that I'm surprised that you didn't always win." He teased, Gilbert smiled and laughed.

They made it to Gilbert's house. It was one floor and a light gray blue color. Gilbert pulled out his keys again, spinging them around his finger. They got into the car, Gilbert drove a little to fast and was heavy with the brakes. Matthew kept his hand on the seat belt around his waist. They made it to the store alive, although Gilbert failed to park the car properly it was completly crocked. "Is there anything else you wanna grab while we're here." Gilbert said, holding up and extra five dollar bill he found in his seat. Matthew shurgged his shoukders.

"Maybe we could get some candy or junk food." Matthew said getting out of the car only to point out just how crocked Gilbert was, he was even in the yellow lines. Gilbert climbed into a cart, then stared at Matthew. "I'm not going to push you around in that." Matthew said but Gilbert stayed in the cart.

"Come one it'll be fun." He laughed and Matthew sighed and started pushing the cart. Gilbert smirked at him in victory. "Next time you can be in the cart!" Gilbert told him smiling, he really was happy that he was being push. Matthew placed one foot on the bottom rack on the cart and began pushing of the ground with the other getting it to speed up, once he got it as fast as he could he hopped on and rode it till it slowed down. He repeated this until he got to the door. He slowly walked around with Gilbert in the cart. When ever they were alone he would run with the cart a bit until someone would look at them.

Gilbert was having a blast, laughing his head off. Matthew stopped the cart and grabbed some energy drinks and placed them on the bottom, Gilbert took up to much space up top for him to try to put both drinks, chips, and candy there. He got some candy, a bag of potao chips and nacho cheese flavored chips. After that they took turns running though the store with the cart before checking out. Afterwords Gilbert still had some cash left over, so he put some gas in his car.

They returned to Gilbert house, where they tossed a bunch of pillows onto the living room floor and a couple big fluffy blankets, the lights went off and gilbert placed a movie in. They popped open their first drink of the night and opened one of the bags of chips. Matthew wasn't fond of the taste of the engery drink, it was like warm beer that some tried cooling again and mixed with soda so it would be fizzy.

About two and a half drinks later they were both laying flat on their backs, with the empty cans at their sides stareing the the ceiling while the credits played. "I can feel my blood moving...in my veins. Is that normal." Matthew asked, he felt like he should be worried but he wasn't it. It was like he was vibrating and he felt really warm.

"Yeah its normal. I feel like we should do something...something wild." Gilbert said he reached over and grabbed one of the pillows. He looked over at Matthew and smirked, he rolled over and smacked the pillow right into his face. Matthew was caught off gaurd, he gave a startled yelp. He then armed himself with a pillow of his own and swung it at Gilbert. It smacked into his side and he tumbled over but he went down swinging that pillow like a baseball bat. Matthew repeatly hit him with the pillow once Gilbert was on his back, Gilbert blocked a couple laughing.

Gilbert got to his knees, using his pillow as a shild while he grabbed a blanket. He took the blanket and threw it over Matthew's head to try and blind him temoraoly. "That's cheating!" Matthew yelled swinging blindly, while he tried to pull the blanket off. Gilbert crawled aross the floor, grabbing another pillow, he threw it at Matthew smacking him in the face with it. The pillow fight lasted for over an hour before they got hungry. Laying back on thir backs, still smacking and kicking at each other they debated on ordering pizza.

"Why not pancakes, I'm having a seriose craving for em'." Gilbert said sitting up. Matthew sat up as well, nodding.

"I love pancakes! Do you have any?" Matthew asked, Gilbert shugged his shoulders. They both stood up to go check but the front door flew open causing them both to stop. Gilbert's brother, Ludwig came rushing in but he was anything but alone. Feliciano had his legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck, and their mouths locked together. The couple didn't even notice the two standing there. They went past them and they heard a bedroom door slam close. "Oh umm...umm."

"Maybe we could get out of here...before things really get heated." Gilbert laughed and grabbed his keys. Matthew quickly followed him out the door and got in the car with him. "Yeah, those two are a couple, I didn't know if you knew or not. You didn't go to middle school with us so you kinda missed out on their little awkward courture." Gilbert said.

"So Ludwig is gay then." Matthew said,buckling in. Gilbert started the car and looked behing his shoulder as he pulled out.

"Yep!" Gilbert said and Matthew gave him drections to his house. He parked on the side of the road in front of the house. He pulled out the key and shoved it into his pocket. "Hey you know how homecoming is next week. I was thinking about asking Liz to go with me." He said.

Matthew looked over at him, Gilbert's cheeks were pink. "Like as friend or like boyfriend, girlfriend?" He asked and Gilbert scrached at the back of his head, his blushing had become even darker then before.

"I was hoping to take her there as a boyfriend, maybe. I mean we've been best friends since we little kids. She used to think she was a boy you know." Gilbert said getting all the more frustrated. Matthew laughed awkwardly, he didn't want to be in this situation and opened the door to get out but Gilbert grabbed him. "Wait, the reason I'm telling you is because I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay go ahead then." Matthew said, keeping his hand on the door handle. He didn't know why but he was starting to get a strange feeling in his chest and stomach, like an uncomterble weight. He could feel every thump of his heart, he couldn't understand this feeling that was going on, it hurt.

"How do you think I should ask. There's always the chance she'll turn me down so umm." Gilbert said, Matthew had never seen anyone get so embaressed over just the thought of asking someone out. He wondered if Gilbert would even be able to put it into actual vocal words. It would be interesting to see how it would work out. Matthew shrugged his shoulders it wasn't like he had alot of exsperince to base adivce off of. They got out of the car and went inside.

Mrs. Williams was just starting dinner and refused to let them use the kichen to make pancakes. "Your friend is welcome to join us for dinner. Alfred is staying the night at Lovino's so if he would like to stay the night he can I don't mind." She said while getting some pots and pans out. She smiled at them real quick before kicking them out of the kichen. Mr. Williams was still at work and wouldn't be home until around six. Before the two could go upstairs she poked her head around the corner and pointed a wooden spoon at them. "I'm Mrs. Williams by the way. You can call me Libby, and who might you be?"

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said and shook her hand.

"Beilschmidt...isn't that the name of the man that owns that car garage. Quite guy but he seems nice, he helped me out when I got a flat tire during the middle of the night." She asked and Gilbert nodded.

"That's my grandfather. Its a family business." Gilbert told her. She nodded and returned into the kitchen. The two of them went upstairs and into Matthew's room. Gilbert looked around before sitting at the foot of the bed. "You have a nice room, you could sneak out easily if you wanted to." He smirked.

"How its upstairs?" Matthew asked and Gilbert stood up and motioned with his hand for him to come over. He walked to the window and opened, he removed the screen and set it on the floor. Matthew stared at him, Gilbert pointed to the lip of roof that hung just a little below the window. Gilbert then propped himself half way out the window. Matthew grabbed his arms quickly with a loud frightened gasp. Gilbert laughed at him.

"Its fine, watch, you might have to do this someday." He teased. Matthew let him go and watched. Gilbert feet touched onto the lip of roof. He crouched down and slowly walked along it, it was to high for him to just jump down, he made it to where the garage was, it was lower and he could easily jump to the ground from there. The only problem was the garage wasn't connect to the house and it was a bit of a jump. Gilbert did this funny little wiggle as he prepared himself to jump. Wiggle, wiggle, jump. Gilbert grabbed the lip, his feet dangled and he let go falling to the ground.

Once on the ground he looked over at Matthew and gave him a thumbs up. "Impressive, now let's pretend that I had just done all that, how would I get back in my room without using the back or front door." He asked and Gilbert looked around, trying to figure that out. He saw, Mrs. Williams garden she had one of those things that flowers grew up, leaning against the garage. Normally the store bought ones were made out of a really cheep thin wood, but this one looked like she made it from hand. The wood was super thick and looked to be maple or possible pine.

Nervously Gilbert place his foot into one of the holes, he checked to see if it would support his weight. When it didn't give he began to climb the rest of the way up. He got onto the roof and jumped back over to the main house, he clung to the lip and he pulled himself on top. After that it was smooth sailing, he walked back to Matthew's window and crawled back inside. He showed him how to put the screen back on and then how to take it off. "There now when you need to sneak out to a party or go see a girl or something, now you know how."

"Yeah I see, but how the hell was that easy. Your house only has one floor, I bet its super easy sneaking out there." Matthew said taking a seat on his bed. Gilbert shook his head.

"No way, West and I share a room. Its hard sneaking out and not waking him. I have to wait for days when he isn't around." He told him and sat down on the floor next to the bed. "I would love to have a room to myself." Gilbert sighed.

"If you stay the night then you could and we could sneak out and do something." Matthew suggested, he was bored and he was eager to try and sneak out. Gilbert smiled and laid across the floor.

"Yeah sounds like fun Birdie but maybe another time. I have to be home tonight." Gilbert said and they made plans to hang out the following weekend. They hung out for a while before dinner was ready, by the time it was ready to eat. Matthew introduced Gilbert to his father and sat next to him at the table. Dinner was small personal chicken pot pies with a side of mashed potato. After dinner was done, Matthew helped to clear table. "Well I'm going to head home." Gilbert said, pushing in his seat.

"See you later then." Matthew said and he walked him to the door. He waved at him and Gilbert waved and drove off. Mrs. Williams was washing the dishes and she looked over at Matthew with a smile. His father went into his den to finish up some paper work, hoping that this time alone would allow them to bond further.

"Your _friend _seems nice." She said, her voice had that happy tone that parents get right before they say something that will embarrass the living hell out of you. Matthew felt his face heat up instantly upon hearing that tone, his heart was beating quickly. "Pretty handsome as well." She smirked and looked over at her step-son. Matthew stared at her, lost for words. His panic stricken face was a sight to see, she couldn't help but to giggle.

Matthew held his hands up and shook his head. "Its n-not like that. We're just friends, nothing more." He tried to tell her but she couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Oh honey I know that but you like him don't you. Its alright you can talk to me." She sat down at the table. Matthew didn't want to talk about it but he found himself sitting across from her. She patted the top of his hand. "So are you gay or bi or whatever else there is, I can't really remember the names of them all."

"I'm not really sure...its not like I have a crush on him, I just want to get to know him better and spend time with him...in a unromantic sort of way. I mean if those kind of feelings did form between us then I would be totally alright with it." He stared down this was completely embarrassing. She nodded her head as she listened to him. She honestly was interested in what her step-son was feeling and thinking. Parents needed to listen to their children, sometimes without saying anything, mostly because they sometimes say the wrong thing and make their child feel like they can't speak to them again. May it be with stress, emotional issues, peer pressure, or sex, a children no matter their age should feel like they can talk to their parents about these things. Mrs. Williams wanted her children to trust her so she tried to keep an open mind about things. Matthew may not be her birth son and she may not be his birth mother but she wanted him to see her as a figure he could go to.

It was silent between them for a moment, Matthew relaxed a bit and opened up a bit to her. "He told me he's asking this girl to the dance and I don't know I felt funny about it."

"You're probably just a little bit jealous. I mean homecoming is usually a dance that friends go to in groups, maybe you felt a bit left out since he wanted to go with someone else. Maybe you should ask someone."

"I don't really know that many people yet. I know Gil, Feliciano, Ivan, and Liz." Matthew explained.

"Then ask one of them." She said smiling. Matthew nodded and told her he would think about it later. He left the table and went to his room. He couldn't ask Gilbert cause Gilbert was asking Elizaveta, Feliciano would probably be going with Ludwig, and that left Ivan but Gilbert and Ivan didn't get along. Yet the more he thought about it the more his mind kept going back to Ivan. Sighing he figured that it couldn't hurt to ask Ivan, he could just ask him as a friend.

…..

_Next chapter will be right before Homecoming and the actual dance its self. So please review and tell me what you think. _

_I might be getting a new job pretty soon so the updates might be a little slow. This one was late because I kept falling asleep while writing this. _


	6. Expressed

Because of the dance there was no hockey practice that night, which usually was the only time of day that Matthew saw Ivan. Sometimes he would see him just in passing while walking around in the hallway. So Matthew had to search him out, he found him at his locker. "Hey Ivan I've been looking for you all day. I wanted to ask you something." He called out. Ivan shoved a book into his bag before he looked up at him.

He closed his locker door. "What is it Matthew?" He asked slipping the bag over one shoulder.

"Homecoming is tonight and I wanted to know if you were already going with someone or not." Matthew said, he would have asked earlier this week but the topic never came up and he simply kept forgetting. Ivan stared at him, he looked surprised but it faded into a smile.

"I was going to take my little sister but she found a date. I'm free to go with you if that's what you are asking." He kept smiling. Matthew smiled back, glad that he wasn't going alone. "I'll pick you up at eight, dinner on me. My treat." Ivan said and they walked towards the door.

Matthew and Ivan talked for a bit about which restaurant they wanted to go to. Matthew had to take the buss so he and Ivan had to part ways. "I'll see you at eight." He said and waved. Ivan waved back and smirked. Matthew had to run so he wouldn't miss his buss. He took a seat in the back and everyone was yelling about the dance, what color their dresses were, where they were going out to eat, the D.J.

Mrs. Williams was watching the Tv a bottle of nail polish on the coffee table. She had cotton balls between her toes. "Oh hey Matthew, you look happy." She said. She had the brush between her fingers, she place it back in the bottle to talk with him. "Did you find someone to go with you?"

He nodded and sat in the lazy boy chair. Alfred came running in. He threw his bag to the floor and kicked off his shoes. He ran over to the couch and flipped himself over taking the spot next to his mother. "Mom you won't believe what happen today! Lovi has a crush on one of the student teachers and he was trying to be all flirty, key word is 'trying', and this guy was so clueless that you could hit him over the head with a baseball bat that read 'he likes you' and still not get it. Its the funniest thing ever, and its even funnier because at first I thought he was just pretending not to get it but he honestly doesn't." He said talking as fast as he could.

She laughed softly and went back to painting her nails. "So does that mean you two are going to the dance together." She asked. Alfred nodded his head.

"Yeah we're car pooling with Feliciano and Ludwig. Gilbert and Liz are going together, I think her dad is driving them. Oh could you take Lovi and I to the dance, can I barrow some money for dinner?" Alfred asked and she let out a sigh and pointed towards her purse. Alfred spung to his feet and dug out her wallet. He thanked her and ran upstairs to go shower before the dance.

"Matthew do you need money for dinner."

"No, Ivan is getting it for us, I do need money for a ticket but dad told me he would give it to me when he gets home so you don't have to worry about it." He got up and went upstairs to get his clothes around for the dance. He laid them out on his bed and wondered if Gilbert would be mad about him hanging with Ivan. Matthew quickly forced himself to not think about it, he was allowed to have other friends besides Gilbert. He sighed and took the shower once Alfred was out.

He got dressed and finished doing his hair which Alfred playfully teased him for. It wasn't his fault he had wavy hair that frizzed if it air dried and needed a bit of hair spray to tame the fly aways, it as all genetics fault. So Matthew in return teased Alfred for his stupid looking cowlick (that looked like he had tried to flatten using vast amounts of hair gel). He went down stairs, Lovino was sitting on the couch his legs and arms crossed and he made small talk with Mr and Mrs. Williams.

Mrs. Williams ran to her room to grab her camera. "Matthew when will Ivan be here, I would love to get some pictures of you all together." She asked after snapping a couple of them just on their own and of Alfred with Lovino.

"Eight. He should be here really soon." he said and sat in front of the window. He wished that he would hurry up so he wouldn't have to keep posing and smiling all big for these pictures that over half would never see the light of day. Ivan's car pulled into the driveway and Matthew ran to open the front door for him. "Libby wants to take a few pictures before we leave." He told him when he reached the door. Ivan walked inside and shook hands with his father and step-mother.

He was very polite, trying his best to leave a good first impression and was more then happy to stop and pose for a couple pictures. Once the photo taking was done Mrs. Williams drove Alfred and Lovino and Matthew got in the car with Ivan. Matthew had him avoid the same restaurant as his new step-brother, the last thing he wanted was to hear more of Alfred's teasing, even if it was totally harmless.

Ivan took him to a small Italian restaurant that wasn't to busy despite everyone going out to eat before the dance. They were seated instantly and given bread and water to start of their meal. "I am glad you asked me to the dance. You are very good player and I have been waiting to spend time with you off the ice." Ivan said taking his glass and taking a small drink.

"I still need some work but I have you helping me out so I should be ready for the first game of the year in no time." Matthew said back, he couldn't wait for their first game, it was only a couple weeks away. The waiter came and took their order, before he left he refilled the bread.

"You will dominate, trust me, other team doesn't stand a chance." Ivan complimented and Matthew felt his cheeks go pink a bit. He tried to stay modest but Ivan only complimented him further. "You are very good and a down right killer, yet you still have all your real teeth." Ivan joked and Matthew laughed. Losing teeth in hockey is something that just sort of happens. You can wear the helmets and the mouth guards but during a fight those thing cn fall off and once their off they can't protect against a stick or a fist.

"How do you know my teeth are real. They all could be fake, every last one, and you would never know." Matthew teased back and Ivan gave a laugh.

"You are right. But real or fake it does not matter for your smile is pretty anyways." Ivan said and Matthew instantly blushed and he could feel his heart jump. He whispered a quiet thank you and looked down, fidgeting with his silverware. Ivan gave a small laugh and set his elbows on the table so he could rest his chin on top of his hands. "Our food is here." Ivan said and Matthew looked up, he was starving and needed an excuse not to say anything.

They ate and talked a bit more. Ivan didn't say anything that came off as being flirty after that so Matthew relaxed and enjoyed dinner. Ivan paid and left their waiter a small tip before standing up to leave. The dance had already started by the time they arrived. Matthew and Ivan bought their tickets to get in there. The dance was set up in the lunch room, the tables were being used to block off hall ways so students couldn't use empty class rooms for things other then learning about school things. The D.J was playing hit song from the radio while having a bunch of flashing lights and lasers going on. One girl had to leave because they were triggering her seizes.

There was a huge cluster of people in the very center of the floor. The only difference between it and a orgy was the fact that people had clothes on. Matthew cringed a bit when he saw his step-brother grinding on some girl in a short blue dress. He looked around and found Gilbert with Elizaveta dancing to themselves off in a corner. Even though the song was a fast paced one the two of them were slow dancing. Gilbert had his arm on her waist, holding her real close.

Ivan grabbed him by his hand and pointed to the other side of the room. "There is no one over there." he said and began to walk there with him. Gilbert had spotted them and he stopped dancing just to stare. He went to go confront Ivan but a hand pressed on his chest and his eyes locked with Elizaveta.

"Gil don't! You can kick his ass later when he isn't with Matthew, clearly he's having a good time so there's no need to worry. Now calm your tits and dance with me." She took his hand and forcefully placed it back on her waist. With a smirk she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him one quick kiss on the lips. "See isn't that a lot better then a fist to your eye."

Matthew and Ivan stood off to the sides before awkwardly dancing together when out of no where a slow song started to play. It threw the big grinding dance orgy in the center off for just a second before they returned to pressing and rubbing against each other. Ivan took Matthew by the hand and waist and began to dance with him like Gilbert was dancing with Elizaveta. Matthew was glad that the only lights was the flashing rainbow ones because his whole face had turned red.

They swagged slowly back and forth, the whole time Ivan stared at him with a soft smile. Matthew's heart was pounding like crazy and he didn't understand why he was so nervous but then Ivan leaned in. Matthew didn't pull away or shove Ivan away, he just closed his eyes and let the kiss happen. It was very soft and warm but it did last very long as Ivan leaned away. He was blushing aw well but it was hard to see. "I hope I crossed no lines. I like you very much and I would like to see you more, more then when we're playing hockey."

Matthew didn't get the chance to answer. Gilbert moved between him and Ivan, he punched him with yelling a word. Elizaveta was stomping over to him to try and brake things apart but Ludwig held her back, he didn't want her to try and get between two rather muscular angry fighting teenagers. Ivan punched back with enough force to knock Gilbert down. "You guys stop it!" Matthew and Elizaveta yelled.

Gilbert kicked Ivan in the legs knocking him down. It wasn't long until the two were rolling across the dance floor, punching and kicking and even biting. People who didn't move ran the risk of getting hit or plowed over. A freshman ran and got the teachers to pull them a part. They struggled to hold them back. "Let go of me! He forcefully kissed my friend so I'm gonna kick his ass, you can't fucking stop me." Gilbert yelled kicking his legs around.

"He didn't force me to do anything Gil! Please stop and listen to me. I let him!" Matthew yelled balling his fists up. Gilbert froze. "You misunderstood...I...I let him kiss me okay. I'm fine." Now that he was no longer kicking or struggling the teachers were able to get him outside. Ivan was kicked out of the dance as well and Matthew followed him. Gilbert had already got in his car and too off by the time Matthew made it outside.

Upset by the whole ordeal Matthew avoided any form of talking as Ivan drove him home. Ivan parked outside his house. "I am sorry about tonight."

"It wasn't your fault, he started it..."

"Yes but I still I should not have fought with him the way I did...please give me a second chance. Tomorrow, let me take you out again." He said, taking Matthew's hand in his. Matthew was hesitant to say anything, he couldn't stop thinking about how Gilbert went after Ivan. There was more then just not getting along between them, there was something more personal going on. Ivan gave his hand a squeeze. Matthew bit his lower lip, his heart beating quick. "Just one date and if after that you don't want to go out further, I'll drop the subject and return to just being your friend and captain.

"Ivan going out with you was never my intention...but...alright just one date." Matthew said, he had no idea why he agreed, it would really piss Gilbert off. Ivan smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. It was light and soft like the last time, Ivan cupped the side of his face running his fingers into Matthew's hair. Matthew pulled back and got out of the car, he went inside and climbed the stairs to his room. He flopped face first onto his bed and grunted. He would go on this one date then explain to Ivan that he just wanted to be friends.

Grunting he rolled off his bed to get chanced into something more comfortable. He brushed his teeth repeatedly and gargled with mouth wash. He went back to his room and crawled into his bed, smothering himself with his pillow.

…...

Alfred and Lovino got bored of dancing after awhile and went outside. There was a couple students just outside the door, smoking a cigarette, behind the trash cans were a couple other students passing around a joint. Lovino went down into the ditch and pulled out a couple bottles of wine. "See I told you they would still be here." He said crawling out. He handed the bottles over to Alfred and the two of them sat down in the parking lot.

"Why did you get wine, it so gross." Alfred whined and opened the bottle, he took the first drink before handing it to Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes and brought the drink to his lips.

"Its the only thing my grandpa drinks, your lucky he doesn't notice if a bottle or two go missing. Next time you can get the drinks if you're gonna be so damn picky." He told him and took another drink before handing it back to him. He laid on his back and moaned. "I fucking hate life. That bastard is such a idiot." Lovino complained and held out his hand making a grabbing motion for the bottle.

Alfred took a drink and held it just outside his reach, giggling. Lovino sat up and snatched it from him with a glare. He then chugged half the bottle down and stuck his tongue out at him. Alfred laughed again. "Why don't you just give up. Their student teachers after all and we're just freshmen, they aren't going to notice us." Alfred said and frowned. Lovino leaned against his shoulder sighing and holding the bottle down at his side.

"I know I should but I don't want to. He's just so fucking nice and cute, his ass will be mine, I don't care if its stupid." Lovino said, his cheeks were starting to glow red. He sighed and took another drink. "Say...Al...if we're still virgins by college we should just fuck each other. And if we're still single and alone by forty we should hook up, that way we won't be lonely. I don't want to be lonely." He whined and whimpered. Alfred took the bottle from him and took a drink and giggled a bit more.

"Its a promise then, so how do we seal the deal? I'm not about to cut my hand and yours and press them together like in that one movie. Shit I forgot the name, but that's what they did then the bastard went and got married and she let them have their song or something like that."

"Idiot we can just shake hands on it like normal fucking people." Lovino snapped taking the bottle from him and finishing it off. Alfred smirked and gave him a playful shove.

"Normal people don't make promises like this Lovi. I say we kiss on it." Alfred whispered into his ear and Lovino choked on his wine and began coughing. Alfred could see that the top of his ears were all red.

Lovino shook his head. "shaking hand will be fine!" He yelled and Alfred began to laugh again.

"How will you be able to sleep with me if you can't even kiss me. God you're so adorable and shy sometimes, maybe that's how you'll get Antoino's attention. I mean how can he not like you once he gets to know you, to bad you'll be to scared to ever kiss him."

"You can be so annoying Al! I'm not scared and I'm not being shy!" He yelled and Alfred rolled his eyes and opened the other bottle handing it to him. Lovino took a drink and grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Alfred kissed him right back, he was almost smiling into it. "There now you can't back out. A deal is a deal and I'll be keeping you to it boy scout." Lovino said.

…..

_I'm really conflicted on how to go about Lovino and Alfred's part of the story. One part of me wants them with each other while another part of me doesn't. And I've been trying to think of a really good reason for Gilbert and Ivan to hate each other in this AU, but I can't. _

_Well please review and share your thoughts on the matter, it might help to hear from an outside eye looking in. _


	7. Told

Lovino and Alfred started in on the second bottle when Lovino remembered something important. "Hey...Al, Al how are we going to get home?" He asked leaning against him laughing. Alfred laughed a bit and began to think about it. Lovino took another drink and yawned. "I can't call the old man, he'll kill me." He whined and flopped down on the ground. Alfred laid down next to him.

"I'm not going to call my mom, she would never t-trust you again. Fuck everything is spinning." Alfred moaned and rolled down onto his stomach. Lovino looked over at him and poked him in the ribs. Alfred grunted at him and rolled onto his back and grabbed him. He pulled him down and laughed. "So how are we going to get home." Alfred asked and took the bottle.

A light then shine in their faces. "Hey Antonio there's some more over here." The voice behind the light called out. Lovino sat up his eyes wide. Alfred busted out laughing and rolled to his side. The flash light turned off and Arthur walked over to them. "Have you two been drinking?" He questioned and Lovino tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it, both him and Alfred fell against each other laughing.

Lovino held the bottle in the air. "Noooo sir I have no clue what you're talking about." Lovino said taking a drink. Arthur sighed and took the bottle from them.

"You two are in a load of trouble. Your parents are going to get a call from me to pick you two up. Do you have any idea what time it is, the dance as been over for an hour!" Arthur lectured them until Antonio came over with a golf cart. Alfred and Lovino whined and moaned. "Antonio get me a phone I need to call their parents." He said and held out his hand.

"No! Don't call our parents...please." they both whined. Antonio looked at them and got off the golf cart.

"Lovino what are you doing out here?" Antonio asked and helped him to his feet, he got him into the back of the cart. Lovino went silent and looked down his whole face was red. "Arthur can you grab the other one, it's fine, we're not going to call their parents this time." He said taking the wine from from Arthur and place it up front. Arthur glared him down and grabbed Alfred's arms and lifted him up. It was just then that Alfred realized who he was. He made a strange little squeak before his whole face turned red.

He struggled to walk and Arthur had to support him. "Not tell their parent! Are you crazy?" Arthur said, he grunted and helped Alfred into the back. Antoino started the golf cart back up and smiled. "We have to tell their parents, how else are they going to drive home!"

"Come on Arthur, just think relax a bit. Just think about what we were doing when we were in high school. I'll take Lovino home I know his grandfather, you can take the blond." He said and Lovino and Alfred looked over at each other blushing like crazy. Alfred began slapping at him and giggling. "Come on its go big deal."

"Fine...fine." Arthur said and got into the passenger seat. He looked at the back seat at the two of them. Antonio drove them to Arthur's car. "Help me get him in my car. He wights a ton." Arthur said putting Alfred's arm around his shoulder and trying to get him to walk without falling. Antonio hopped off the cart and took Alfred's other arm. He helped get him into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Alright, I'll go take Lovino home then." Antoino said getting back in the cart. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You go do that. I'll just find away to get him home and inside. I can't believe we're doing this, we could get into so much bloody fucking trouble." Arthur muttered to himself while digging his keys out of his pocket.

Antonio smirked at him. "Let's meet up back here." He said and drove off in the golf cart. Arthur got into his car and buckled in. He complained about how everything was backwards on the roads, it really was confusing. He was able to get Alfred to tell him his address and lucky for the both of them he had a GPS. He entered the address in and began driving down the road.

Alfred was very quite so Arthur began to worry that something was wrong with him. He knew Alfred from the class he was working in and knew that this boy was anything but quite. He looked over at him, his face was all red and he had his forehead pressed against the glass. "If you're going to be sick please let me know so I can pull over." He told him and kept an eye on him just in case. Alfred closed his eyes and moaned, Arthur slowed the car down and was prepared to stop.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Alfred cried and began sniffling. Arthur stared at him and felt himself starting to panic, he couldn't deal with a crying drunk (he was usually the crying drunk not the other way around). He patted him on the shoulder and kept driving.

"Don't be embarrassed...everyone gets drunk at some point or another. Don't cry it'll be okay." He said but Alfred started shaking as he sobbed into the window.

"That's not it! I'm embarrassed you had to see me like this, I'm never going to drink again, don't look at me! I'm ugly!" Alfred wiped at his eyes crying. Arthur muttered a couple cuss words under his breath and kept patting him on the arm.

"Its not a big deal I've seen plenty of drunks before. I'm not judging you, oh lord please just stop crying." He said and drove a little faster, he just wanted to get him home and get out of this awkward situation.

"Its different...you won't look at me the same now! I just wanted you to like me now that's not gonna happen because I'm such a idiot, you wouldn't like me...I'm just a stupid freshman!" He choked out and wiped his nose and eyes. Arthur parked his car in front of the house. And unbuckled himself, he quickly got out. Arthur opened his door and leaned over to unbuckle him. He took Alfred by his arms and was able to drag him out. "Nooo don't go to front door...go around the back." He sniffed and leaned against him. Arthur got him on his back and was able to drag him around a little easier now.

He took him to the back of the house. He saw another one of the students sitting at the window, he tried waving at him to get his attention but it clear to see that the teen's mind was some place else. He cursed and placed Alfred on the ground, he picked up a couple pebbles and tossed them at the window. A couple bounced off and the teen looked down at them. He opened the window. "Is that Al?"

"Yes! Now can you please help me get him into bed." He said and Matthew nodded and went downstairs to open the back door for them. He helped carry his crying drunken stepbrother to his bedroom and get him into his bed. Alfred curled up into a ball once a blanket was tossed over him. "Thank you, make sure he drinks plenty of water." Arthur said and sighed.

Matthew nodded and walked him back downstairs so he could lock the door behind him. "Thanks for not telling on him. I'll take care of him don't worry." Matthew said and Arthur nodded and thanked him before leaving. Matthew sighed and got a glass of water for him. He set it on Alfred's nightstand and told him it was there and took drink it. Alfred reached out from the blanket and took the glass.

"He's gonna hate me now!" Alfred sobbed and the glass disappeared under the blanket. Matthew rubbed his back and sighed, he was to tired for this.

"He isn't going to hate you, now drink the water and get some sleep. I'm going to bed." Matthew said and slowly backed out of the room.

….

Antonio had no problems getting Lovino home and in bed without being caught. He was already back at the school waiting for Arthur. He waved at the car when he saw it driving though the parking lot. Arthur parked next to him and rolled is window down. "That was bloody awful, how did it go for you." Arthur said and head butt his steering wheel. Antonio laughed at him.

"Pretty well...so who was that?" Antonio asked and Arthur turned the car off and got out. He took a seat on top of the car.

"That was Alfred."

"Wait the loud cute one you're always telling me about. Oh Arthur I told you these kids were going to be jail bait, but you didn't listen to me. " Antonio teased and Arthur crossed his arms and glared at him, he was going to leave the awkward little confession from the teen a secret, he didn't need Antonio to tease him about it.

"First of all I told you that, you're the one that as a weakness for cute younger men. What about that Lovino, he's your type." Arthur said and watched as his whole face turn red. Antonio looked down and rubbed the back of his head. Arthur mouth fell open as he realized what was going on. "You like him don't you! What were you thinking, he's only fifteen maybe sixteen years old, jail bait!" Arthur yelled at him and Antonio pointed at him.

"Hey, hey you have no room to talk! You like that Alfred kid don't you! Don't lie!" Antonio yelled back. The two of them were then yelling back and forth at each other. It began to get heated between them once Arthur hopped off his car. "This is getting us no where! We both like high school students, we can admit that, but here's the thing, they are only jail bait if we were lusting after them. I don't know about you but I'm not lusty." He said crossing his arms and giving Arthur a smirk.

Arthur crossed his arms as well and looked away. "What are you saying? We can't go out with them."

"You're wrong we could, we'll only be student teacher for this one school year after that we're free. We could go out with them...we could even make it look like it was for school. Just think about it, how nice it would be to have some alone time with them. We just can't sleep with them until they are eighteen." Antonio said and smiled, she cheeks pink. Arthur blushed and shook his head, he couldn't believe he was listening to this and actually considering it.

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms, he couldn't help but to think of the amount of trouble they would be in if they were discovered to be dating high school students. The professor had strict instructions not to but here he was thinking about how to go about it. He wasn't in high school any more but back when he was he had been quite the rebel, breaking any rule he could. At one point his hair had been completely dyed green and his ears were covered in piercings. Something about breaking the rules sparked that old rebellious flame of his past. "Fine then how would we do this?" He asked and Antonio clapped his hands together.

"I don't know, you can figure that out on your own. I was going to do a privet dance class or something. You know teach about Spanish culture." He smirked and they both laughed.

"That's pretty clever Antonio. I'll give you credit."

"Yeah to bad you're in English so you can't do anything that cool and romantic." Antonio teased and grabbed the half empty bottle of wine from the gold cart. He got into the passenger seat of Arthur's car. "Hey lets get back to the apartment and finish this off." He asked and raised the bottle. Arthur got into the driver's seat.

"Oh shut up. I can think of something romantic, I can be just as romantic as you!"

"Yeah right! I bet I can get Lovino on a date before you can get Alfred." He said and Arthur started the car. He glared at the road.

"Fine its a bet! What do I get hen I win?" He asked and Antonio laughed and took a drink of wine. They drove home to their apartment and went inside, they finished the wine. They were to tired to stay up and talk about their bet but they fell asleep in the living room.

…..

Alfred woke up the next day moaning and holding his head. He couldn't believe how hung over he was, his head heard and their were blank areas in his memory. He looked over at his nightstand where an empty glass of water sat. Matthew opened the door and peeked inside. "Hey you feeling alright. I brought you another water." He said and set the glass down.

"How did I get home?" He muttered and took the glass. He drank it down and moaned again. Matthew smirked and laughed.

"You don't remember...Arthur drove you home and we brought you upstairs." Matthew watched as Alfred's whole face turned red and he let out a painful sounding whine and shoved his face into a pillow. Matthew laughed and sat down at the foot of his bed. "So that's the Arthur I over heard you and Lovino talking about. He's cute." He teased and Alfred smacked him with a pillow.

Alfred rolled onto his side and threw his blanket over his head and moaned and grunted. Matthew took up and took the empty glass off the nightstand. "Don't tell mom or dad." He said and Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Dad...you call him dad."

"Yeah, don't you call mom...mom."

"No." He said and Alfred took the water and drank it. "She isn't my mom."

"Well he isn't my dad but he's has close to one as I ever had so does it really matter."

"I'm not calling her mom!" Matthew snapped and left the room slamming the door behind him.

…..

_please review_


	8. Scream

Matthew sat at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast. He wondered about how his date with Ivan was going to go tonight, he sighed and he cringed a bit, what if he tried to kiss him again. Alfred sat across from him and held his forehead in his head. Mrs. Williams walked into the kitchen in her night gown, her hair was a mess and yesterdays make-up was smeared across her face. She made some instant coffee and drank it in the corner of the room. "Good morning kids, you boys have any plans tonight." She asked through a yawn.

Alfred moaned and shook his head. He ate a little before going back to bed. She watched Alfred go up the stairs, her eyes narrowed in on him. "Is he...oh that boy better not be hung over. I will have his ass if he is."

"He's not he wasn't feeling good all last night. It might be a cold." Matthew said covering for Alfred, he knew that he might need him to do the same for him in the future. Mrs. Williams looked towards her stepson and let out a sigh. She leaned against the counter and refilled her mug.

"So Matt do you have any plans for tonight." She asked drinking her cup of coffee. His dad walked in the room, wearing a bathrobe and his hair wrapped up in a towel. She pored him a mug and handed it to him as he sat at the table.

Matthew stood up and cleared his spot. "I was going to hang out with Ivan later tonight." He said, putting the dishes into the sink. She nodded and took a seat at the table next to his father. "I'm going to take Al some medicine and more water." He said and filled a cup up. He quickly got out of the kichen and got Alfred some pain killers from the bathroom. Matthew knocked on his door before walking inside.

Alfred was in bed with his laptop sitting on his lap, he was instant messaging Lovino about last night. "Hey, take these they might help with your hang over." Matthew said, dropping the pills into his hand. Alfred popped them into his mouth and chased them down with the water. He sat next to him and sighed. "Hey next time you two go drinking can you bring me along." He asked and Alfred looked over at him.

"Why don't you go have drinks with Gil. I bet he could get something." Alfred grumbled and rolled his eyes. His finger slowly peaked at the keys, just two, it was taking him forever to write one message to Lovino. Matthew rolled his eyes at him.

"What's your problem! I'm trying to be nice, we're brothers now aren't we?" He asked and Alfred closed the lap top with a loud annoyed sigh.

"How come its so easy for you to call me 'brother' when you can even call our mom 'mom'. I call dad by 'dad' just fine." Alfred snapped and snatched the cup of water, gulping it down. His head was thumping and him raising his voice did nothing but worsen the pain. Matthew stood up and went to leave, but he stopped at the door when Alfred started to talk again. "Maybe its different for you then it is me. I never had a dad, mom got pregnant with me in high school and my dad sorta just bailed and when I say bailed I mean like move five states away to get as far from her and me as possible. So maybe you have your own reason for not calling her mom but I would like to know what it is."

Matthew grabbed the door knob his shoulders were shaking. "Yeah it is different, my mom didn't bail out on me...no...it wasn't as simple as that. My mom and dad were married, it was a pretty happy marriage and everything was perfect. But that all changed when she went to the doctors one day, I was still little when it first happened so I didn't understand it at the time that she...she was dying. Now you know...I won't call Libby mom because I already have one." He swung the door open and slammed it shut when he walked down. Alfred flinched and grunted holding his forehead. Opening his laptop up he sent a message to Lovino before shutting down and crawling out of bed. Placing the laptop town he walked out of his room, squinting in the bright light of day. He knocked on the Matthew's door.

It opened and when Matthew saw it was him it was almost slammed into his face. But he put his hand and foot in the way and forced the door open, it was difficult since Matthew was pressing with all his wight on the door. "Just let me in so we can," he grunt and forced his way inside his stepbrother's room, "talk!"

Red in the face with his arms crossed over his chest Matthew walked over to his window and opened it. "We have noting to talk about! I've said all I needed to say!" He yelled and watched Alfred flinch in pain . Alfred closed the door behind him and locked it it so Matthew couldn't escape. They were going to talk this out like responsible young adults, or punch each other, which ever one works out better.

"Fine don't talk...just listen. I'm sorry for what I said I should have pushed ya like that. I didn't mean to get ya all upset and stuff. It was just mom was worried you weren't gonna like her and when you didn't call her mom I thought maybe you didn't like her or something. It my mom I didn't want her upset."

"I like Libby she makes my dad happy, I just don't want to call her mom, I have a mom...I have one already and if I were to call Libby mom...that my real mom would be upset...even if she isn't alive anymore." He wanted to stop talking, he knew he would cry if he kept going, but he couldn't stop. Words kept coming out, feelings and thoughts and memories all being spilled out on the floor for everyone to see, but if was just Alfred so it wasn't as bad. He didn't want to cry in front of him, he didn't want to cry at all but the tears came anyways.

Sniffling soon turned to sobbing and he tried to get the tears to stop by rubbing his eyes but now his nose was running down his face. Alfred just stood there unsure of what to do, it was never his intention to make his new brother cry. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to hug him. It turned out to be more awkward then he thought it would be, Matthew clung to his shirt and cried heavily into his shoulder.

As his brother cried he patted him on the back and made quite 'shhh' sounds. Something then struck a nerve within him and he felt his own tears building up. "Hey stop crying you're gonna make me cry...really you gotta stop now." He said and Matthew nodded and took deep breaths slowly getting himself back under control. He dried his face with the back of his sleeve. "All better now." Alfred said holding his shoulders

Matthew sighed deeply and sat on the foot of his bed. "No...no its not all better. Don't tell the parents but I'm going out on a date tonight, I told them we were just hanging out but we're not. I don't really want to, something feels off about it, but I don't want to hurt his feeling by not even giving him a chance. Gil fuckin' hates his guts and I'm not sure why...maybe I could find out."

"Who are you going out with?" Alfred asked and sat on the floor in front of him. Matthew's mouth felt dry, how would Alfred react to the news.

"My hockey captain...Ivan."

"Ivan...tall guy, kinda chubby but in a cute way not a gross way, big nose looks like its been broken once before. " Alfred questioned and Matthew nodded his head. Alfred stared at him with a vacant expression like his mind was going though everyone who fit that description. Matthew could pin point the exact moment when Alfred realized who he was talking about, his mouth formed a 'O'. "That guy! You're going out with him."

"Yes but I don't really want to that's the point. Him and Gil don't like each other and I don't know what to do." He said and Alfred nodded.

"Well I don't know this Ivan guy but you shouldn't go out with him if you don't like him. Just friend zone him, I have pepper spray if you need to barrow it, can never be to safe." Alfred said and Matthew laughed thinking that he was joking, which he wasn't. The pepper spray was in his nightstand under the playgirl next to the mini bottle of unscented lotion for his alone time.

They talked with each other, Matthew decided that he was just going to be honest with Ivan tonight and friend zone him, he was going to friend zone him very hard so there would be no misunderstandings between them. Before he left Alfred slipped the pepper spray into his pocket and gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck and remember aim for the eyes then kick em' in the dick." He told him and Matthew nodded, giving a thumbs up before walking out the door.

Ivan stood outside the door and looked towards the house. He caught Alfred staring him down from the front window, Alfred pointed into his eyes then at Ivan glaring at him before pulling the curtains close. "Your brother is funny." He said and opened the car door for him. Matthew got into the car and buckled himself in, his heart was pounding he as so nervous about tonight. Ivan got in and started to drive, Matthew looked out the window. "I've been looking forward to tonight, I convinced the janitor to keep the ice rink open for us." Ivan said and Matthew pressed his face to the window, why did that have to be so romantic sounding, friend zoning him was going to be so difficult after this.

Ivan parked at the ice rink and held the door open for Matthew. He went and got their skates and he sat down on one of the benches near Matthew. He handed him his skates and they began putting them on, while they did so the lights on the rink changed color, they went from white to red. Matthew gulped and felt his heart quicken even more. He got his skates on and he and Ivan made their way onto the ice. Ivan took his by the hand and spun him around before taking him by his waist. "You look nervous Matthew is something wrong."

Matthew looked down at his feet. "Actually there is something I needed to talk to you about...umm well..." Matthew bit down on his lower lip. Ivan cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Is this about Gilbert?" He asked and Matthew didn't know if he should shake his head or not. "You like him right?"

"What? No...no he's just my friend, we're just friends!" Matthew snapped and shook his head. Ivan laughed at him, he pulled Matthew closer by his waist.

"Good...he's just a bastard, a fucking waste of space. You can do better anyways anyone around him can do better. He's so pathetic, kicking his ass isn't even fun anymore." Ivan said and Matthew pushed him away.

"Shut up! Gilbert is my friend and I don't care if you two don't like each other! You can talk about him like that! You know what Ivan, this date is done! I'm done!" Matthew said and skated off the ice, he forced the skates off his feet and tossed them across the room, he slipped his shoes on and went for the door. Ivan skated off the ice and placed his own shoes on, he ran after Matthew and grabbed him by the arm. "Let me go!" Matthew said and glared at him.

"No...I'm not going to do that. You can't really be this angry over something I said about that albino fucker." Ivan asked and Matthew yanked his arm free.

"Yes I can! Friends don't let people talk about shit about them! This date is over for good, I am going home!" Matthew yelled and went for the door. Ivan growled and crossed his arms, Matthew flung the door open and stormed outside and began walking down the street towards home. Ivan got into his car and drove along beside Matthew. He tried to no avail to get Matthew in the car, it was only when Matthew threatened him with pepper spray that he actually drove off.

It was pitch black out and Matthew had no clue where he actually was and as if things couldn't get any worse it was beginning to rain. He kept walking as tiny little drops hit him the drops began to grow. The sky lit up making night look like day for just a split second, the jagged line was shortly followed by the loudest crash of thunder. The rain was now crashing down. He pulled out his cell phone and sat on the side of the sidewalk. He called Gilbert up. "Gil...can you come get me please...I'm stuck on the corner of Baker street."

"Baker street...but there's a lighting storm going on, what the hell are you doing out there." Gilbert questioned but Matthew could hear him grabbing his keys.

"I...I...was on a date with Ivan and he was a real ass. Gil please I'm soaking wet...its cold." He said and the other line went silent, finally there was a angry sigh.

Matthew waited for him to say something, anything really. "Don't move...I'll be there soon." He said and hung up. Matthew buried his face into his knees and sat on the side of the road waiting for Gilbert.

…...

_It might be awhile until the next update happens. I'm going to see if I can get my friend to edit the chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes. But in the mean time please leave a review, I love know what your thoughts are on current events going on._

_Between brotherly bonding, hate relationship between Ivan and Gilbert, and inappropriate student teachers, the future for Matthew's love life, ect. There's a lot going on. _


	9. Tell

Lighting flashed above, darting towards the earth is frantic sharp zig-zags. The thunder went off just as the lighting disappeared, it was like gun fire. Matthew rubbed his arms, he was soaking wet and chilled to the bone. He was miserable, angry, upset, and sore from the icy water. His teeth clattered together and he kept his face in his knees. Gilbert slowly drove up behind him and parked the car. He wrapped him up in a bathrobe and once inside the car gave him towel. "Are you alright?" He asked and looked over his face as if checking for bruises or marks. Matthew nodded and held the robe around himself tighter. "I'm taking you to my house...its closer." He said and Matthew nodded again.

He shivered for awhile until his body started to heat up again, he was still cold. Gilbert pulled into his drive way and walked Matthew inside, his hands holding onto his shoulders. He sat him down on the couch and Elizaveta came out of the kitchen with cups of hot cocoa made. She handed a up to Matthew and sat next to him. "Gil why don't you get him some dry clothes." She told him and shooed him away with a motion of her hand. She watched him leave before turning to Matthew. "Hey what happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" She questioned.

Matthew took a drink. "No he didn't...he just was being a ass." Matthew said but she then took his hand and pushed up his sleeve. Matthew looked to see a almost perfect hand shaped bruise there, he didn't think Ivan grabbed him that hard. But playing hockey makes you tough, you get buried up all the time playing. Her eyes locked with his and she pulled the sleeve back down. Elizaveta leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs.

"Alright it isn't my place to tell you about Gilbert and Ivan's relationship, in fact Gilbert hasn't even told me everything that happened. But whatever happened between them changed him, when you called he flipped his shit. He was pissed off like I've never seen him before, he was ready to go and beat Ivan to a bloody pulp." She told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Matthew asked her and she sighed.

"I'm telling you that Gil cares enough for you to risk getting the tar beat out of him. You need to be careful, never be alone with Ivan...okay." Elizaveta warned and Gilbert came back into the room with a change of clothes. Matthew stood up and took them from him, muttering a silent little thank you under his breath. He went into the bathroom to get changed. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, Gilbert was going to get in a fight for him, Gilbert cared. He changed into the clothes and started blushing, he didn't understand why, his heart was beating fast and he was happy, his mind kept repeating the same thing over and over. Gilbert cared, he cared about him.

He walked out of the bathroom with his wet clothes in his hands, he made sure to take the pepper spray out and move it to his pocket. Gilbert took them from him and got them into the dryer. Matthew quickly got the robe back on before Gilbert could see the bruise. He sat back on the couch with Elizaveta and took the hot cocoa. "Feel better now that you're in something dry." She asked.

"Yeah much. I could use another hot cocoa if its not to much trouble." Matthew said and smiled, his hair was still a bit wet but it was no longer dripping all over the place. She nodded and took the mug from his hands. Gilbert kissed him her real quick before asking for a cup. She smiled and laughed softly. Gilbert smirked and took a seat on the couch. All the fluttering turned into a twisted painful knot, the quick pitter-patter of his heart tightened painfully in his chest, he had to look away from the couple.

Elizaveta made up three cups, one for herself and came back into the living room, she handed them out. She sat next to Gilbert and leaned against him, bringing her cup to her lips. They cuddled together on the couch and stared a blank Tv. Matthew then became the awkward third wheel, he sat there with his cup of cocoa, not wanting to be there any more but not wanting to leave at the same time and it wasn't like they were being grossly affectionate with one another. After they finished their drinks Gilbert got up, taking them back to get rinsed out in the sink. When he returned he walked over to the stack of DVDs. Most of their movies were war or military related, his grandfather used to serve and these films were his favorite, he loved to point out the things they did wrong.

"Okay so do you guys want to watch _Das Boot_ or _Before the Fall._" He held the two movies in the air and Elizaveta wrinkled her nose.

"Don't you have anything besides war movies?" She asked and Gilbert searched through the movies before turning to her and shaking his head. She sighed and pointed towards _Das Boot. _"If we're gonna watch a war then let's go with that one. Don't forget to put the subtitles on this time, I know some German but not enough to understand the whole movie." She said and leaned back.

Matthew relaxed into the couch and yawned. "What's it about?" Matthew asked, snuggling inside the bath robe. Gilbert smiled and placed the movie into the player and turned the TV on.

"Its about German soldiers aboard a submarine during the second world war. Its pretty good, based off some book. Its in German so I'll put up the subtitles for ya." He said going to the movie set up. He then clicked play and rejoined them on the couch. Gilbert was wide away and alert trough out the entire movie, he helped to explain war facts and procedures that Matthew didn't understand. Elizaveta laughed at the two of them but she was just as into the movie as Gilbert was, she was just trying to act feminine around the boys.

The movie ended and Matthew took a look at the time. "I should go home...its getting pretty late." He said while standing and Gilbert stood up and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. Matthew kept the robe on, he had almost forgotten about the bruise on his arm.

"Hey Liz I'll be right back okay." Gilbert said, slipping on a jacket with a hood. The rain had lightened up a little but a little wasn't much. The lighting wasn't as bad now and the thunder was no where near as loud. Matthew got into the car with him. "Matthew can we talk about what happened with Ivan?" He asked and started the car.

Matthew stiffened up and he avoided looking at him. "What's there to talk about?" He said his voice low and quite. Gilbert pulled out of the drive way. Matthew pulled on the sleeve so it was over the top of his hand. "I told you...he was just being a jerk, nothing happened." Matthew said and stared out the window.

"Just listen Chickadee...I want you to be careful okay, stay away from him, once you get this guy angry...once he's angry he's dangerous. Just avoid him, quit the team if you have to." Gilbert told him and Matthew sat up in the seat.

"What! I'm not going to quit the team over this!" He yelled. Gilbert eyes narrowed down on the road.

"Its just a sport! I don't want you getting hurt because of him!"

"I can handle myself Gil! I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm not quitting hockey, I need it." Matthew said turning towards Gilbert going red in the face and sunk down into his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back out his window. Gilbert slammed his hands onto the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the road. They got stuck behind a red light.

Gilbert grumbled and looked over at him. "What about me having to pick up your ass off the side of the road! It could have been worse then that, you have no fucking clue how bad!" Gilbert said though his teeth, he felt like his blood was on fire and it was all rushing to his head. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel, he was breathing heavily though his nose. Matthew stared at him, his shoulders going up. "I was scared that he hurt you Matt..."

"Gil I'm okay...I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, I'm okay please can we just drop it. I'm never going out with him again. The only time I will see him will be during hockey." Matthew said to Gilbert, his voice softening as he tried to get him to calm down. He felt warm and tingling, he had the urge to touch Gilbert's arm. He wanted to make Gilbert feel better. He curled his fingers out and reached toward him but he pulled his hand back, he looked away. "I'm sorry Gil...I should have listened to you."

"No don't be...I shouldn't have yelled at you. You had no idea what he really was like because I didn't tell you, how were you suppose to know." Gilbert said and he bit his lower lips real quick. He looked like he was about to say something, his lips pulled in and his Adam apple bobbed. He didn't say anything, he just choked down the words and let out a breath.

Matthew looked at him, he wanted to be someone Gilbert could talk to, he wanted to know why Gilbert and Ivan hated each other. What went on between them that cause this amount of hate, it was more then just hate, these two thirsted for blood. "What happened between you and Ivan?"

"I don't...I don't want to talk about it. It was bad...just leave it at that."

"Alright..." Matthew trailed off, he wasn't about to push Gilbert into telling him. If he was going to hear why he wanted to hear it hen Gilbert felt ready to share it with him, he would not force him to tell. The rest of the car ride was silent, Gilbert pulled into his drive way and unlocked the door. Matthew went to get out, still wearing the bathrobe. He almost made it to the front door when he heard Gilbert call his name.

"Matt I need that robe back, its not mine." Matthew felt a shock of panic go though his body. With out the robe Gilbert would see the bruise, he wasn't wearing long sleeves. He ran back to the car and pulled the robe off, he tried to get it in and the door close before Gilbert had the chance to see his arm. Once the robe was in the car he ran for the house, he got inside and closed the door and prayed Gilbert didn't see. Luckily Gilbert didn't even look at his arms, he was to busy noticing how crazy wavy and frizzy Matthew's hair got after it air dried out. He pulled out of the drive way and made his way back home so he could finish his date.

Matthew went upstairs and Alfred's bed room door opened. "Psst! Matt! Hey how was the date, did you use my pepper spray?" Alfred asked and yanked his brother into his room for further questioning. That's when he saw the mark. He took Matthew's wrist and turned his arm, trying to make out the shape. When it clicked that the shape was a hand he made Matthew take a seat. "What happened? Who's clothes are those? How the fuck did that bruise happen, what's is going on with your hair...it looks like you had sex." Alfred then gasped loudly while cupping his own face. Matthew stared at him with his eye brows up and his eyes wide.

"I didn't have sex!" Matthew said rolling his head back and sighing but Alfred kept giving him this look, this look of gitty excitement. It was clear that Alfred didn't believe him and Matthew held his hands up defensively. "I swear...the bruise is from when I fell and Ivan caught me and my hair is like this because it got wet and air dried...it frizzes. Stop looking at me like that1 I didn't have sex!"

"Then who's clothes are these. They're to small to belong to Ivan, wait I recognize that shirt, these belong to that one albino guy you hang out with all the time umm Gilbert! Mattie you dog!" Alfred punched his arm in a friendly playful matter and began to laugh. Matthew shook his head and started blushing so bad even his ears were red.

"No! Gilbert has a girlfriend a really pretty one at that, he just let me barrow these clothes cause mine got wet! He has Liz so we didn't do anything! Oh my god will you please stop giving me that look!" Matthew said, the pitch of voice getting higher with each word until finally his voice cracked. Alfred laughed at him.

"Liar, you told me that Ivan hates Gil so why would you two if you were on a date like you told me, why would you be anywhere near Gil. And if they really hate each other then why would Ivan let you wear Gil's clothes...hey are you wearing his underwear? You totally banged him!" Alfred said and Matthew just stared at him with his mouth hanging open slightly. His head was spinning trying to think of a lie to explain this but he couldn't think of one that didn't involve sleeping with Gilbert. He gave up trying to lie, he didn't want his brother thinking the wrong thing about him. So Matthew confessed the truth, every little detail.

Alfred stared at him, his hand was holding the lower part of his face like he was deep in thought. "Okay so there's still one thing I don't get. Are you jealous of Gilbert's girlfriend? And if you are is it because he's your friend and you see him less because of her or is it because you like him and he's with her not you." Matthew smacked himself in the face but when it came to answering that question he realized that it was as easy of an answer as he thought.

"Maybe just a little bit but its no big deal. She makes him really happy, his eyes always light up when he talks about her and when she's around. The way he talks about her you can just hear it in his voice, he clearly has liked her for some time. T-The...the first one." He said, he liked Gilbert but they were just friends, he was fine with just friends just like Alfred was fine with being friends with Lovino.

Matthew closed his eyes, that was a bad example, Alfred likes Lovino in a romantic way and that wasn't how he felt towards Gilbert. Yet even so he felt empty like there was a pit in the bottom of his stomach that was turning and twisting. Ever since he moved here he couldn't keep track of any of his emotions, he couldn't name them and others were things he's never even felt before.

…..

_I couldn't help but to write up another chapter today. I didn't have as much going on as a originally thought. Well I think the chapter after this one will be centered around Lovino and Alfred. Please review._

_Oh and at some point there's going to be a time skip. This fic is suppose to cover all of high school,a couple years in college, ect. I don't want it to be like 100 chapters long so there will be skips in time. _


	10. Said

Matthew wore long sleeves until the bruise healed up, life went on as normal, he continued to go to hockey practice. He quit going to the privet lessons just to stay on the safe side, both Gilbert and Elizaveta warned him not to be alone with him so he was doing his best not to.

Ivan was rougher on him during practice, making sure to slam into him every chance he got. He would be pretty bruised up by the end of the night, sometimes he would be bleeding. Matthew put up with it, there was nothing he felt he could do about it, Ivan was the captain. So everyday after practice Matthew would go home and ice himself and take a couple pain killers.

It was hard for him but he did his best to not let it ruin the sport for him. He even started playing out on the street with Gilbert and Alfred. It was fun to actually teaching someone else about the sport. Alfred was horrible at the game but Gilbert kept improving. They could all just rough house together and it would be fun, even if one of them ended up with a black eye or a bloody lip, it was all fun and games.

Matthew even made a new friend, someone he could replace Ivan with, someone he could spend time with so he didn't have to tag along with Gilbert everywhere. Carlos was Cuban, a little on the chubby side, nice and scruffy. He sometimes mistook Matthew for Alfred, he didn't like Alfred all that much, he found him to be annoying and nosy.

Gilbert began to hang out with Elizaveta more after school so he didn't play hockey with him as much. So that just meant Matthew and Carlos began to spend more time after school and the hockey games would just be between him and Alfred. That Friday they went out for ice cream. They bought themselves big waffle cones. "Hey later do you want to go to a party at Tim's, there's not gonna be any parents from what I heard." Carlos said, biting his ice cream and chewing it.

"Yeah why not, I think Alfred and Lovino said they were going." Matthew said and Carlos grunted. He pointed to Matthew's hand and swallowed.

"You have ice cream melting on your hand." He pointed out and Matthew went to look. Sure enough he had some melted Moose tracks going down his hand and part of his wrist. He turned his arm around and licked it off. Matthew ate his ice cream a bit quicker to keep it from melting all over the place. "Hey could I try some?" He asked and Matthew nodded and held out his cone.

They finished their ice creams and made plans to meet up later at the party. When night came Matthew opened his window, he never had the chance to actually sneak out like Gilbert showed him until now. Alfred walked into his room with a backpack over his shoulder. Matthew popped off the screen and set it down on top of his bed before looking over at him. "What's that?" He asked staring at the bag. Alfred opened it to show a change of clothes.

"I'm staying the night at Lovino's after the party. Mom already thinks I'm there." He whispered, this wasn't his first time sneaking out but it still made him crazy nervous. Matthew rolled his eyes and crawled out his window, he moved out of the way so Alfred could get out as well. "Alright now what?" He asked, he never used the window to sneak out before, he always had the difficult task of trying to make it out the front door without being caught my his light sleeper of a mother. Matthew went ahead and showed Alfred what to do.

Once he was on the ground Alfred tossed him his backpack so he could also reach the ground. They opened the back door to the garage and they grabbed the bikes, Matthew didn't own one so he had to use one of Alfred's old ones, it was a little on the rusty side and needed in oil in places. He walked the bikes to the road and hopped on. Tim lived in a nice two floor house that was all stone on the outside, there was a large garden in the front made up of nothing but different colored tulips. He claimed the garden was his mother's but if you were to drive by you would find that it was him taking care of it all.

Alfred tossed his bike into the yard only to hear someone within the party scream at him for it, the bike had gotten to close to the flowers. Matthew pulled his bike to the door and parked it on the porch. Tim opened the door for him. "Matthew...from English right." Tim asked, his hair was all spiked up like normal, a cigarette held between his lips.

"Yeah I sit in front of you." Matthew said and shook his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed it out of his face. Tim nodded and pointed to where the beer was. Alfred followed inside shortly after he did, he moved his bike away from the flowers. He joined up with Lovino and Matthew lost sight of them for the rest of the night. Matthew grabbed a drink and wondered around the house looking for his friend. Carlos was sitting on a couch, a plastic red cup in one hand and the other across the couch. He held the drink up in the form of a wave to get Matthew's attention. Once Matthew saw he quickly went to join him. Carlos handed him the drink, it was light yellow in color but the smell was different from beer. "What's this?" Matthew asked, sniffing the drinks a couple times trying to figure it out.

"Red Bull and vodka, don't worry I've had two already they don't taste all that bad." He said and stood up to go get another, his legs were already a bit shaky. Matthew stared at the drink before taking a drink, his whole face wrinkled up, he had never tasted anything so horrible before, he gagged and took another drink. Carlos returned and sat next to Matthew, he screeched himself out across the couch, his arm went around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew instantly looked up from his drink and toward his friend.

Carlos was gulping down the drink, his cheeks seemed to be glowing and he was looking anywhere but at Matthew. Matthew found a small smile had formed on his face, he looked down at his drink and went back to taking small sips. The Red Bull and vodka began to affect him almost instantly, everyone in Matthew's family was on the light weight side so he wasn't to shocked. He found himself leaning against Carlos with his head on his chest.

Matthew placed his head into his lap and stared up at him, he reached up and cupped Carlos scruffy chin in his hand. "Your beard its so scratchy...I like it, it feels so cool." He said and rubbed his beard. Carlos laughed ran the back of his fingers along Matthew's cheek, Matthew nuzzled against his hand and smiled. He rolled over and grabbed a beer off the table to drink. He sat up and watch the whole room spin around him, he drank more then he had planned to. "Wow I should stop now." He said taking the cup and placing it down on the table.

Carlos took the beer and drank it. His hand slipped behind Matthew's head and he pulled him into a drunken kiss. Matthew's eyes went wide as he felt his mouth fill with beer, he swallowed it but some ran down his chin. Matthew felt hot, mostly because of the alcohol in his system but also because of the warm tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down as he laid out on the couch. Someone whistled at them but Matthew was to drunk to care, he dug his nails into his back and kissed him back. Lovino had to drag Alfred past them in order to get him to the bathroom before he could throw-up.

Matthew bit his lip and pulled on it softly. Carlos smirked and kissed him again, their tongues danced around each other. Carlos moved from his mouth to his neck kissing and sucking there. "Okay you to break it up, I will not have this go any further on my grandmother's couch." Tim said he took Carlos upstairs to get him into bed, he was in no state to be driving. They left Matthew on the couch because by the time they returned he had fallen asleep. Tim got a blanket and covered him with it, he set a glass of water down on the table so he would have something nice to drink when he woke up.

Slowly the party ended and people either had older siblings come get them or they walked, a couple even called their parents to come get them, and a few others decided to just stay there and not risk driving or getting into trouble from the parents. Tim cleaned up as much as he could before he had to find a empty chair to sleep in, his bed had been defiled that night and he wasn't about to sleep in it until it was washed repeatedly.

The next day when Matthew woke almost everyone had gone home. Tim was finishing up cleaning. "So sleeping beauty finally awakes and shockingly it without a kiss from her scruffy knight in a over sized t-shirt." Tim teased and Matthew stared at him in confusion, last night was just one big blur to him, he didn't remember a thing.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked and noticed the glass of water on the table. He grabbed it and took a big drink. It felt like his head was about to split open. Tim chuckled and went on to explain what happened, even got a hand mirror to show him the hickey. "Who...who did I make-out with?" He asked and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

Tim shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what Carlos' name was. In the end he didn't have to, Carlos came walking downstairs, holding a pillow under one arm. Tim simply just pointed toward him and Matthew look. He made a noise, a feeble little squeak. They made eye contact and both their faces turned dark red. Tim could sense the awkwardness in the room and he made the decision to leave so the two of them could talk alone. Matthew stared at him. "About last night..." Matthew began to say but Carlos interrupted him.

"I know we were drunk and we should just forget it happened...but I can't." He said and Matthew stared at him. This wasn't going how he pictured it would. Carlos sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "I want to go out with you." He confessed and Matthew let out another squeak.

"Carlos I don't remember a thing from last night...but why in the world would you want to go out with me?" He asked and he felt the hold on his hands tightened. Carlos smirked and looked him in the eyes.

"Because you're the sweetest, nicest person I've ever had the pleasure to meet and you like ice cream." He said and laughed a little, Matthew blushed and looked down at their hands. Carlos was so nice to him, he liked him enough. "So will you go out with me?" He asked and Matthew blushed even darker.

"Yes." Matthew said and Carlos leaned in and kissed him. Tim walked in and kicked them out of his house so he could finish cleaning in peace. Matthew grabbed is bike and carried it down the steps. Carlos followed after him. "Do you want to go out for ice cream." Matthew asked and Carlos nodded his head. He grabbed his own bike and followed behind Matthew. Riding the bike with the hang over he had was like trying to ride the bike when sick with the flu. They rode into town and to their favorite ice cream parlor. Parking their bikes outside the walked in, taking their usual seats.

….

_I got a new job in a factory as a temp. I will be making 8 to 8. 30 a hour, after the first month I'll get a raise. And if I get hired in for real I could be making 11 to 13 an hour. So this is a really good deal for me so if it all works out then I can finally start doing things that I want to do. I can finally move out of my parents house and stuff. I might even meet a guy if I'm lucky. _

_So once I start the updates might slow down to one or two chapters a week. Maybe slower if I'm really tired, but I'll try to work on it when ever I can. So please review. _

_Carlos = Cuba_

_Tim = Netherlands _


	11. Chatted

After his first date with Carlos he rode his bike home and went to sneak back into his room. He opened his window only to find his step-mother sitting on his bed with her arms crossed over her chest. He gave a scream and almost fell from the roof, he would have if she didn't run to the window and grab him. She pulled him inside and sat him at the table next to Alfred. Matthew looked over at his step-brother, Alfred had his head tilted down. She sat Matthew down next to him and stood in front of them both. "I am disappointed in the both of you! Out drinking all night and not giving me a call! I would have come get you Matthew, but no, I go and find your bed empty. As for you Alfred! Lovino's grandfather was not happy about you and Lovino storming in drunk off your asses! If your father was here you both would be a lot more trouble, you are lucky its me! Next time I would like to know, that way I don't worry!" She yelled and her hands moved about as she lectured them.

They kept their heads down as she yelled, until she started yelling at them for not looking at her. When she was done she sent them to their room. They walked up the stairs together."Good thing she doesn't know that you and Carlos made out, mom has a habit of over reacting to stuff like that. When I had my first kiss she bought me a box of condoms and sat me down and talked about pregnancy and S. . I had to come out to her then that I was gay just to get her to stop talking." Alfred whispered to him. Matthew blushed and laughed nervously.

"Really it was that bad...you know that doesn't surprise me. She sat me down and asked me if I had a crush on Gil." Matthew told him and opened the door to his room. Alfred looked over at him, his expressions always reminded Matthew of a puppy, this time it was a confused look.

"Well don't you? Don't get me wrong but you look at him differently then you do everyone else. And whenever he's with Liz you look so lost, like you're torn between angry and sad and jealous." Alfred said and Matthew stared at him but he couldn't meet his eyes.

"Its not like that, we're just friends. I like him as a friend."

"Matt I'm in your shoes so you can't fool me with that...you can't keep lying to yourself, its not healthy." Alfred said and Matthew looked away. He didn't want to have an emotional heart to heart right now. Just hearing what Alfred was saying made him stop and think, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to feel that way, Gilbert was his friend, Gilbert seemed to be straight and was in a relationship already. "It's different for you...I'm just not Lovi's type but you don't even know with Gil. He does like you a whole lot, like when your date with Ivan went sour, he showed then just how important you are to him."

Matthew jumped a bit, he couldn't let Alfred give him that hope. " He's with Liz, he loves her. He likes me as his best friend, he did that because we're friends." Matthew reminded and Alfred just smiled at him.

"So what, they won't last. They fight all the time when they think no one is around to see it. Yeah they like each other an all but they don't fit together romantically."

"How do you know all this?" Matthew couldn't help but to ask.

"Hey I may not be the brightest sometimes and I usually can't read the mood but I'm not stupid. I have eyes and I know what I see when I see it. You like-like Gil even if you don't admit it I know." Alfred said and he disappeared into his room. Matthew stared at the closed door for just a second before going into his room. He crawled into bed to recover from his hangover quietly. He couldn't believe he just was confronted by Alfred like that. He couldn't possibly know what he was talking about, he had no idea how he felt or how Gilbert felt. Matthew's face was on fire, his ears burning with heat. Gilbert was his best friend, he couldn't fall for him, he couldn't allow himself to. It could ruin their friendship.

…...

The nest day Alfred and Matthew got around for school. Alfred was still suffering from his hangover, it wasn't as bad as the day before, it was just a head ache now. Mrs. Williams had made them something to eat before they left for the buss. She sat with them, holding a cup of coffee. "Alfred before you leave we need to have a talk. I took a look at your grades, your doing fine in everything...except English. So I called your teacher to see if you could possibly get some help and she suggested having the student teacher...umm Mr. Kirkland tutor you."

Alfred stopped mid bite and stared at her with wide horrified eyes. "Mom I don't want a tutor, people are gonna laugh at me." He whined and she gave him the parental stare of death and he clamped his mouth close before any thing else could slip out. She set her drink on the table, keeping her fingers looped around the handle. Matthew kept eating as he watched.

"I figured you would say that, that's why he'll be coming over here after school. Don't worry honey it'll only be for a hour, it'll be worth it when that grade starts to go up." she told him and stood up, she had to finish getting herself around for work. Alfred smacked his head onto the table and let out a low groaning moan of protest. Matthew chuckled at him and cleared his spot at the table.

He grabbed his bag and shoved his books into it. "Well think of it this way Al, now you get some alone time with him." He teased, making kissy faces and noises and ran out the door before Alfred could make a move to go get him. Alfred jumped from his spot and grabbed his own bag and took off after Matthew, totally forgetting about his dishes at the table. When he caught up with his brother he playfully took him in a head lock and messed up his hair. Matthew laughed and broke free, the two rough housed for a little bit before the buss arrived.

At school they parted ways, Matthew going off to class with Feliciano, and Alfred going to Lovino's locker to walk with him. Alfred crept up behind Lovino and grabbed his sides to scare him, but today unlike all the days before, Lovino didn't do as much as flinch. Something was wrong. "Hey what wrong? Did your grandpa tell at ya?" Alfred asked, wondering if Lovino's grandfather was angry about the party and the drinking. Lovino's grandfather was a pretty relaxed person about that sort of thing most of the time. He used to be the biggest party animal back when he was younger until a one night stand lead to his first child (that he knew of).

Lovino shook his head and closed his locker. "Antonio is teaching dance classes for extra credit...so I went to one of the lessons and I was the only guy there! If that doesn't scream I'm gay for him then I don't know what else will!" Lovino began, he smacked his forehead into his locker door. He stood there like that and started to tell the rest of the story. "It was so embarrassing having to sit with all the girls. They kept whispering about how cute he was, one of them asked me how bad my Spanish grade was...'cause like why would you be here if you weren't failing, no guy would be caught dead here'." Lovino said mincing a girl's voice.

He stepped away from his locker and walked along side Alfred, complaining and talking about the dance class the entire time. Alfred nodded and listened to him, sometimes making a comment if he felt like one should be made. "Mom is making me get a tutor for English." Alfred said as soon as he had the chance to change the topic away from Antonio.

"Oh that must suck." Lovino told him and Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"You won't believe who my tutor will be." Alfred said and looked over at Lovino waiting for him to take a guess. Lovino just stared back at him waiting for an answer. Alfred took a breath, he wanted to play a guessing game but they didn't have the time, they both had to split and get to class before they were late. "Its Arthur." Alfred smirked and Lovino laughed once.

"Well I wish you luck, maybe you could try flirting a bit now. You'll have him all alone, just you and him...oh and don't forget about _Hamlet_." Lovino teased and laughed. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Jokes on you we're not reading that yet. Right now its _Lord of the Flies._ I'm not to thrilled about having to read about bugs." Alfred complained and the two of them had to go their own separate ways. They joined back up with one another at lunch, taking a table with a group of other friends, the type of friends that you have that you never talk to outside of school. Alfred had his lunch tray covered in as much food as he was allowed to get, people at their table sometimes would place bets on if he could eat it all or not, they had to stop when he was able to clear his tray each and every time.

They all talked with each other, Alfred and Lovino never talked about their crushes during lunch, it would be to easy for someone else to hear. Gossip is never a good thing, it starts small but it grows and festers like a big open sore, it rots and it ruins, for gossiping always leads to rumors. After school Alfred took the buss home, Matthew got a ride to hockey practice so he wouldn't be home until later. Mr. Williams didn't come home until six and his mother would still be at work for another hour. He had the house to himself, it would be just him and Arthur alone together.

It finally dawned on him how big of deal this actually was. This was his chance to impress him. He ran upstairs to put a brush though his hair, he brushed his teeth and even washed his face. When he just about to be done primping himself the doorbell rang. He flew over the stairs in one big leap, landing at the bottom. He landed off balanced and went crashing face first into the front door. Recovering as quick as he could he opened the door only to find that it had been a false alarm.

Standing there was just a simple traveling salesman. As soon as the man's mouth opened to speak he closed the door and went back upstairs. The man took the hint and he flipped the door off and cussed out his line of work before getting into his car and driving away. Alfred looked at his face in the mirror, his face hit the door pretty hard and it looked as if the cheek bone area was starting to bruise. Desperate to hid it, Alfred took his mother's make up and tried to work some sort of magic.

Soon the doorbell rang again. Alfred walked down the stairs this time, thinking it was just the salesman again. He opened the door with the full intention to tell the man off, as his mouth opened to speak he saw that it was Arthur. So now he just stood there with his mouth slightly open. Arthur stared back at him. "Well don't just stand there. We have plenty of work to do tonight." He said and walked in. He placed his bag on the table and pulled out two _Lord of the Flies _books.

Pulling out a chair at the table Arthur sat down and opened the book. Alfred closed the door, mouthing a silent 'oh my god' to himself before smiling. He tried to get the smile off his face before he sat across from him, taking one of the books. "Do you know what this book is about?" Arthur asked and Alfred quickly flipped it over to see if he could find some sort of clue to answer that question for him. The back of the book was just a picture, the same as the one on the front. "You were suppose to have already read up to chapter three already. Have you even started?" He asked and Alfred was forced to admit the truth. Arthur sighed and gave a basic description.

He had Alfred read up to chapter three, before bringing out some papers. "Alright if you need help then just asked. Once you finish we'll go over verds." He said and watched as Alfred did the home work. He helpped him where he could and stopped him a bit early so they could work on verbs.

To help Alfred with his verbs he had made up flash cards, he have him draw one out of the deck and then act out what the verb was. It was something his teacher back in London had done, he found that it did help. Alfred was embarrassed by having to act things out, such as running in place, and jumping. Mrs. Williams walked in, slipping her jacket off and kicking her shoes off at thedoor. She went into the kichen to pore herself a drink. "Oh hello you must be Mr. Kirkland. I'm Alfred's mother, Mrs. Williams." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He stood from his seat and took her hand shaking it. "Pleased to meet you. Do you need the table, we can always take this else where." He said and she shook her head.

"Oh no its fine. So Mr. Kirkland will you be joining us for dinner? I'm making pork chops." She asked and began to get things set up of dinner.

"Maybe another time." He said and Alfred stared at her, wanting her to leave the room. Matthew walked in though the door, a leg cramp was causing him to have a bit of a limp as he walked. He dropped everything at the door and hobbled into the kichen for a drink of water. He and Alfred locked eyes for just a split second. He got his drink and smirked at his brother before going upstairs.

Arthur looked over at the time and stood up. "Well I must be going now. It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Williams. I'll be back tomorrow, I would love to stay for dinner then if it would be alright." He asked and Alfred looked up from the papers and to his mother chewing on his lower lip.

She smiled and nodded. Her eyes then went to her son, he quickly stopped biting his lip. He showed no signs of liking Arthur, he knew that if he did his mother would notice it and he would have to have one of those awkward talks with her. "Wonderful! I was going to make ribs, you'll just love it." She said and turned the stove on to get it heated for her pork chops. Arthur nodded and placed his books away. "Drive safe." She said and went to start cooking dinner.

Arthur took his bag and placed it over his shoulder. "I'll see you in class Alfred." He said and smiled at him. Alfred's whole face turned red and he smiled back.

"Yeah see ya then." He said back and looked down at his papers. Arthur walked out the door and Alfred quickly got up from the table and he ran upstairs, he ran into Matthew's room. Matthew was on the floor with a ice pack placed on his lower back and two of them of his legs, doing his home work. Alfred flopped onto the ground next to him. "He's coming back! He's gonna have dinner with us!" He squealed and started smacking at Matthew with his hands.

Matthew grummbled at him, he was so sore that even Alfred's small smacks hurt. "Good for you Al. To bad he's like a sophomore in collage and your a freshmen in high school." Matthew told him and he rolled his eyes. He returned to doing his home work, Alfred rolled onto his back and stared at his brother with a smile.

"Hey way da go. Why did you have to go and burst my happy little bubble?" Alfred pouted at him and Matthew ignored him while rolling his eyes. He placed the pappers together and shoved them inside the book.

"I'm not bursting your bubble I'm telling you the truth." He said and slammed the book shut. Alfred stared at him.

"Sheesh what crawled up your ass and died?" Alfred asked and Matthew lifted up his shirt to show that his ribs and sides were all burised up. Alfred cringed and looked at the marks. "Holy shit, rough day at practice. You know Ivan can't treat you like this, there has to be something you can do about it, you need to stick up to him." He said and Matthew sighed.

"Maybe I should, it just getting to hard to deal with, I hurt to much and I never get any time to heal up." Matthew told him and showed him his back. It was all bruised up as well. His arms and legs were stiff, there were days when he could barely move them. "I had plans with Carlos today, but I just can't sit though a movie with him. It hurts all the damn time." Matthew told him and Alfred nodded.

"I would kick his ass if I was you." Alfred said and punched the air a couple times. Matthew laughed at him. He knew he couldn't fight Ivan like this, he would lose in a heart beat. "Well I'm gonng go take a bath, so if you need to use you should go now." He said and got up off the ground. Matthew quickly got to his feet and ran to the bathroom. He got in and closed the door.

…...

_Next chapter will be with Lovino once I get my OpenOffice fixed. It has it so everything is misspelled and I can't tell if I actually spelled anything right. I'm going to have my father take a look at it and see if he knows what to do. _

_Until then please review. _


	12. Mumble

Lovino took one of the girls at the class by the waist, she was a head shorter then he was. Antonio had another girl with him, one of the teachers at the studio, he was showing them the steps to the dance. It was a traditional Spanish dance called Bolero, but the girls in class kept complaining about it, apparently they wanted to learn the tango. The tango wasn't even from Spain it was from Argentina, but if he didn't keep at least ten members in this class then it would be cut and everything he had planned would be lost.

Finally he gave up on the Bolero and began to teach the Tango. He was thankful his parents were formmer profenial dancers, they retired and now own their own dance studio now. He started to show them the first couple of steps. "Alright now repeat after me. Watch and count, count in you're head, this is a dance of passion. You want to draw your partner in, you need them to want you, you have to want them. Now I understand that we are very short of men, so you ladies will have to pair together I'm afraid. The taller out of you will lead." He told them and took the instructor and showed the steps again.

Girls paired with their friends and compared their heights, nither wanting to be the lead, except for one girl. Lovino stayed partner with the girl he was with before, he didn't even know what her name was. Lovino began to follow Antoino's steps, amking sure to count the steps but he kept his eyes down at his feet, the tango was a bit difficult, fast pace and a little to intimate for comfort. "Okay Lovino, Amanda I'm going to stop you for just a moment. Amanda you are doing wonderfully, but Lovino you need to keep your eyes on your partner. Come here I'll show you." Antonio said and the instructor walked over to Amanda to partner with her.

Antonio took Lovino close and pressed against him. "Remember this is a dance of raw passion. You must make it look as if your madly in love with your partner. You must seduce them and the audience. You don't always have to make eye contact, just in the heat of the moment its important to glance into their eyes, ladies looking up from a while slowly lifting your head is very common in this dance and is very sexy." He said and began to lead the dance. Lovino's whole face was red, everyone was watching him, he began to pretend that they weren't there.

He took a breath and did his best to follow the steps. Antonio dipped him down, lifting his leg. They went though the whole dance. Lovino stared at him panting slightly, it was like cupid had shot him in the heart with a tommy gun. He didn't think it was even possible for him to like Antonio more then he already did. Antonio smiled and parted from him. Lovino finally remebered the rest of the class and looked away from Antonio to stare back at them.

They all were staring at him, Amanda's face was the worst of them all, she had the biggest smile one her face and her eyes were all bright and shiny. His face filled with blush and he walked away with his head down. "That was wonderful Lovino! You have a real talent for this, come speak with me after class." He said and returned to teaching the others. Lovino returned to being partners with Amanda, who for the most part couldn't stop smiling.

The class went on for another half hour. The girls packed their bags and complained about how their feet hurt. Lovino stayed behind like he was asked. Antonio walked up to him, wearing that happy smile. "Lovino I just wanted to say I was very impressed. I think you have a real talent if you work on it. The amount of passion you showed really made the dance. I would love if we could have some privet lessons together." He said and Lovino's mouth got dry. Lessons with Antonio, just them, alone.

"When would these classes be." Lovino asked, he didn't want to seem like he was to interested.

"On the weekends. We can meet here, this room." He said and Lovino nodded his head as he listened. He was in love with the idea, dancing the tango all pressed up against him, he bit down on his inner cheek to keep from smiling. Antonio smiled at him and Lovino grabbed his back pack and took up. "So would you be interested?" He asked.

"I'll have to see if I'll have the time. But I'll think about it." He said, struggling to keep from smiling like a fool. Lovino was blushing and he kept his head down to hide the color in his face. He couldn't control the pounding his his chest, it as worse then ever before, he hated this. He felt so weak all he wanted all he could think about was what it would be like to just be with him, hold him, and even what kissing him would be like. He kept biting his inner cheek until it hurt. "Well I need to get going. I...I need to leave." He said and quickly turned for the door.

Antonio smiled and crossed his arms and watched him leave. He kept his cool until Lovino was out the door. "Holy shit, he's so cute! I can't stand it." He blushed and rubbed his face to try to get the color out. He was so excited about it, he was going to flaunt off his charm and woo the heck out of him. He got his things around and went home. By the time he got there Arthur was already spread out on the couch with the TV playing one of his shows playing. "So how did the tutoring lesson go?" He asked and Arthur grunted. Arthur sat up and stared over at him.

"That boy maybe good looking but he knows nothing of the English language. I'm having dinner with his family after tutoring him tomorrow, I don't even know why I said that, I can't do this." Arthur said and got off the couch.

"Can't do what?" Antonio asked, taking the remote and turning the TV off. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and stare him down like he was an idiot. "Wait are you talking about that bet we made a month ago. I was just kidding, I'm not that heartless. I honestly do like Lovino and I would like to be with him but I wouldn't manipulate his emotions to do so." He told him, his voice held back anger, but you could hear the hurt tone over it. He was offend that Arthur thought so lowly of him.

Arthur stepped back, now he really felt like a creep. "But you really can't be serious about dating the boy. He's just a kid, only a high school student, its so inappropriate." Arthur said and Antonio just walked away from him. But that didn't stop Arthur from talking, nothing ever got him to stop talking once he started one of his lectures, he was going to be that teacher that has students falling out of their chairs asleep because he talked for to long. "We need to stop here before we get in to deep. Antonio we have to ignore how we feel if they return our feelings then we're fucked. Don't ignore me, you know what I'm saying is true. We can't be with them even if they like us back, we'll end up in court and then jail."****

"If Alfred liked you back...do you really think you could ignore that. If he wanted to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you, to just fucking love you, do you think you could resist him then. Just picture him telling you that he likes you, what would you do?" Antonio asked and Arthur sat down and held his forehead in his hand. This was to much for him, Antonio was right, as much as he hated to admit but the guy was right.

"No...I wouldn't be able to ignore it but you must understand we have to try. We can't."

"Then you better stop tutoring him because i know you well enough to know that you would give in. I'll have to stop teaching dance lessons to everyone, they made me switch to the tango." He snapped and Arthur glared at him. They just glared at each other before finally calming down. They sat down next to each other at the dinner table. "Why couldn't we be younger or they be older. If only it were that simple." Antoino mumbled.

…...

As soon as Lovino got to his house he got onto his lap top to start on his homework, he kept texting Alfred on the side. Alfred was taking forever to reply like always. Lovino sighed and tried to keep his mind on his school work. But it was hard to keep his mind on anything when he heard the front door open. If it had been his grandfather he would have heard a loud "I'm home", the same if it was his brother coming home by himself. The fact that it was silent only meant that his brother's mouth was busy doing something else. He shuddering to think about it, his brother and Ludwig kissing, tongues and spit, he wrinkled his nose.

Still even in his disgust there was jealously. His brother had always been well liked by everyone, if it hadn't been for Feliciano being friends with Alfred then Lovino would still be struggling to get someones attention. Of course Alfred developing a crush on him totally blind sided him, he hadn't exspected it at all, and in the end he just couldn't feel the same way. He was happy Alfred still stayed his friend.

He closed his laptop after shutting it down and he grabbed his ipod. He laid down on his bed, placing the headphones in his ear, blasting music. He would have to talk to his grandfather about going to those extra dance lessons, he bit his lip, he was afraid his grandfather would start to suspect something. But it was worth the risk if it ment getting closer to Antonio.

"I'm home! Lovi, Feli, Luddy I'm going to start dinner!" His grandfather yelled in his big cheerful voice. But Lovi didn't hear him the music was far to loud. His eyes closed and listened. He feel asleep like that, sleeping dispite the music blasting away, the head phones ened up falling out as he slept and the ipod fell off the edge of the bed. His grandfather ended up going upstairs to his room and opening the door just a crack. "Lovi are you awake?" He whispered and looked over at him.

Lovino was curled up in a ball. His grandfather covered him with a blanket and turned the lights off. He made his grandson a plate of dinner and left it in the fridge for him to eat later. When Lovino woke in the morning, he grabbed the left overs to eat and sat with his grandfather. "Hey umm do you think you would be able to give me a ride durning the weekends."

"You know I work late durning the weekend Lovi, may I ask where you need a ride to?" He asked and Lovino picked at his place, telling himself not to get excited about it.

"Antoino wanted to have privet dance lessons with me. He thinks I have a real talent for it...I want to do it." Lovino told him and his grandfather nodded his head.

"Is this going to cost me anything? You know what never mind you can find that out later, if you can get a ride there then I don't care if you do, even if you're only doing this cause you like him. Don't give me that look, I've had a strong feeling that you liked this guy but the fact that your willing to give up your weekend just to dance with him only proves it. You're so cute when you think I don't know what's going on, you forget I've been to highschool, I've had my crushes and my loves, its only natural for you to have them to." He said and patted him on the back.

Lovino blushed and finally understood what Alfred ment when he mentioned awkward talks with the gaurdian. It could have been worse his grandfather could have lectured about safe sex or drugs. but this time the subject was just dropped, normally it wouldn't have been, a talk about cakes and pies once lead to a talk about the effects of drugs and unprotected sex then some how it looped back to pie. He finished eatting and then he went to get around for school.

…...

_I've had plenty of awkward talks with my mom, the pie thing actually happened once. We were just talking about what type of pie to make for dessert and somehow, we're not sure how, but it lead to a very emotinal talk about drugs and how it can not only ruin your life but it can also kill you, by the end we were both crying and hugging. Then in a blink of the eye we went back to talking about pie. _

_I actually base Mrs. Williams off my own mother, mine isn't that opened minded, that's my own touch (mostly because that's the type of parent I want to be. I want my child to be who ever they want to be and know that I will accept and love them no matter what.) _

_Well Please review and I will do my best to get another update up soon. _


	13. Hissed

Gilbert and Elisaveta rode to school together that day, she was staring out the window her eyes glazed over. Gilbert looked at her from the corner of his eyes before staring back at the road. "Listen I said I was sorry." He told her, pulling into the school parking lot.

"And I told you that I didn't want to talk about it." She snapped and sunk down into the seat and crossed her arms. Her eyes went over towards Gilbert and she smirked slightly, just enough so he wouldn't see. "It was pretty funny." She admitted and laughed softly to herself. Gilbert blushed spread across his cheeks all the way to his ears, this only made her laugh all the more.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it." He said and She sat up and stared over at him. He parked his car into his spot and turned it off, shoving the key into his pocket. "It was embarrassing for me, we should just drop it like you said." He told her and she opened the door and got out as quick as she should.

She walked into the stopping on the side walk and waited for him to join her. He locked the doors by hand and grabbed his bag before running to her side. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off with to class with some of her friends. Gilbert went to Matthew's locker, Matthew was there but he was moving a lot slower then normal, his arms and legs look like the were solid stiff. Matthew looked over at him and sat up, holding his book under his arm. "Gil what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think Liz is going to break up with me but what's wrong with you? The tin-man was less stiff then you are now." Gilbert pointed out. Matthew tried to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about and he tried blaming it on just being sleepy but Gilbert wasn't buying it. He grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom, he looked under the door to see if there was anyone else in there. "Take off your shirt." He said once he found out that they were a alone.

Matthew's whole face went red and he clung to the front of his shirt, holding it together. "What! No!"He said and backed away. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Take it off! You're hurt aren't you, was it Ivan, just tell me." Gilbert said and grabbed the bottom of the shirt. He lifted it up to see all the bruises Matthew had along his sides. The silence between them was heavy, you could feel it pressing down on you. Matthew could only stare at Gilbert, watching as anger filled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell. Look at this Matt, this is bad, he could have hurt something internally. Does it hurt right now?"

"Its fine it doesn't hurt." He lied keeping his eyes on Gilbert. When his friend tried to rush out the door Matthew grabbed him by the arm. He already knew what Gilbert was thinking, and he didn't want him to do that. "No Gil...I can handle this myself. Please just let me try this on my own, I promise if I need your self I'll come to you. I swear it this time, just don't fight him now." Matthew begged. Gilbert stopped in the door and looked back at him.

He stared real quick back over at the door. "Alright...but be careful." He said and broke his arm free. Gilbert left him there in the bathroom and went to his own locker. He grabbed his book and went to class, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't want anything to happen to Matthew, Ivan was a big strong guy who had a temper behind that soft voice.

Elisaveta couldn't help but to notice how quite he was being. "Gil...are you still upset about what happened last night. Hey its alright, stuff like that happens."

"Its not that. Its Matthew, that son of bitch Ivan is...I just saw his sides and they are all bruised up. I bet there's more then that, I just don't see it yet. Matthew wants to handle this on his own, but I have a bad feeling about it. Liz I'm scared for him." He whispered to her and she just stared at him. She watched the way his facial expressions change, Gilbert was worried but there was something else here, a warmth and a lack of fear. No one scared Gilbert the way Ivan did, she would always see fear when Ivan was brought up but it wasn't there. Something else had replaced that, something more then just hatred. This emotion, she felt was wasn't connect to Ivan at all it was to soft of an expression .

A pain then struck her through the heart and her eyes went wide. "Gilbert I think maybe you..." She stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say it. He looked at her and mouthed what, the teacher was standing just behind him. "Why don't you just go to the ice rink just in case he needs you." She mouthed back at him. She faced forward and let out a sigh, she finally understood why her relationship with Gilbert was on the rocks, he had a crush on Matthew. It was so clear now, she couldn't believe she had been so blind. She covered her mouth and leaned across her desk, she was holding in a laugh.

She wondered if Gilbert had figured his own emotions out, he had always been a little to slow to bat when it came to that sort of thing. She looked back at him from the corner of her eyes, it looks like she was going to have to brake up with him now, she sighed again and realized that she felt no heart ache over the idea. The teacher walked away from them and Gilbert looked at her. "That's what I was planning on doing, if something goes wrong I want to be right there. I'll teach that bastard to mess with a friend of mine."

"Gil have you tried telling Matthew what happened between the two of you, maybe if he knew then he would understand." She told him and looked at the teacher to make sure they would not be interrupted. Gilbert scowled and glance downward.

"I can't Liz...I haven't even told you so how would I be able to tell him."

"Because Ivan isn't targeting me, and you care for him enough to trust him with the truth." She told him and reached over to take his hand. Gilbert was her friend, maybe that's how they were suppose to be, just friends.

"You're the last person who should be talking about the truth, you can't even be honest with yourself."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" She hissed though clenched teeth.

"Dresses, make-up, lace, heals, cooking and baking, these things aren't you. You're not this super feminine person, you think that just because you're a girl you have to likes these thing. But you think you have to like it because you're a girl. Well I'm telling you that you don't, you can like what you really like even if its what you think boys like." He told her but he wasn't done talking yet. She stared at him, this had nothing to do with what they were talking about, she listened to him nevertheless. "Before you found out you were actually a girl you were happy because you liked being sporty and wild. You could get yourself covered in dirt, bleeding from the knees, and have a smile on your face with a big huge fish in your hand. Then you changed."

"I'm a girl Gil, girls are suppose to be clean and pretty."

"Says who! No one should tell anyone to be what they don't want. You are a girl but your gender does not define you as a human. Boys can like the same thing as girls, I like small animals, and birds, and plush toys, you like climbing trees, fishing, fighting, and hunting. Just stop pretending and be the person I first fell in love with." He whispered at her and Elisaveta blushed.

She looked away and down at her desk. "You are so fucking right!" She looked up and grabbed her bag. She stood from her desk and walked over to the teacher, asking to go use the bathroom. Gilbert sat in his chair confused. Elisaveta broke into Gilbert's locker and grabbed the extra set of clothes he had in there. She went into the bath room and got changed, his clothes were big on her, she had to roll the sleeves up and the pants, she took the belt from her dress and shoved it through the loops to help keep the pants up. When she was done changing she shoved her clothes into Gilbert's locker and returned to class. People stared at her but no one said a word about it.

"There." She said taking her seat next to Gilbert and smiled, he was right, this was way better then some stuffy dress. "Now back to you Gilbert babe, you need to tell him. Just fuckin' tell him what happened and let this shit storm be over." She said smiling.

Gilbert frowned as he looked away from her. "I'll try." He whispered. School finished up and he tried to find Matthew before he left for hockey, but he was to late, outside the school doors he could see him in the back seat of a car. He quickly sent Matthew a text message letting him know he would be just outside the ice rink if he needed him, he clicked send and ran for his car. He ran past Lovino and Alfred who were all smiles about something, he hardly had time to tease them.

He pulled out his car keys and got in his car, taking a short cut he knew to get to the ice rink sooner. He parked his car in the back, so it wouldn't be seen by Ivan and waited there. He knew the janitor there always forgets to lock the back door, anyone could sneak in at any time if they wanted.

...

Practice went as awful as it always did, by the end even his old bruises had bruises. After he got dressed back into his casual clothes he took a breath and went to confront Ivan. His mind race on things he could say to him, what to do he if came at him, and he had to reminded himself that Gilbert was waiting for him just outside. He let out the breath and walked up to him. "Ivan we need to talk." He said, trying to keep strong. Ivan looked over at him just from the corner of his eyes.

"What is it?" Ivan asked and looked away. He continued to get around to leave. Matthew balled up his hands and kept his stance firm.

"You need to lay off, singling me out from everyone else just because we had one bad date. I can hardly move after practice and it isn't fair to me. I'm sorry our date didn't go how you wanted, but what were you excepting to happen when you started talking that way about Gil! I told you he was my friend and you still kept going." Matthew said, now that he was going he was to nervous to stop. Ivan just stared at him with a cold look in his eyes. He let Matthew talk for awhile before growing bored. "If you don't stop I'll go to the office about this. you can't..." Ivan had heard enough by this point, he grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back into the lockers.

Ivan held him there and smirked. "I'm not going to stop and if you ever threaten me again...I'll do the same thing I tried to do Gilbert to you. Except you won't be as lucky, you won't get away. " He let him go and Matthew stayed frozen there for a moment.

"What did you try do to?" He asked, his voice shaking. Ivan laughed and took his bag, slumping it over his shoulder.

"So he hasn't told you, well that does explain a lot. Go ask him and tell me if you still love him when you find out the truth. Goodbye Mattie." He said and walked out. Matthew grabbed his bag and rushed out the door and got to Gilbert's car as quick as he could. Matthew got into the passenger seat and was completely silent, he couldn't even look at Gilbert right then, he was to shaken up and he didn't want him to see.

Gilbert asked him what happened but still Matthew stayed quite. Finally Gilbert started the car and went to drive Matthew home. Once they were on the road Matthew spoke. "What...what happened between you and Ivan. What did he do to you that was so horrible?" Matthew asked and Gilbert nearly slammed on the brakes.

"Why do you ask?" Gilbert asked and Matthew looked up at him, he was so pale looking.

"He threatened to do the same to me if I tried telling the office about him. What did he do Gil?" Matthew asked and gilbert pulled te car over to the side of the road. He let out a couple deep breath and he grabbed Matthew's hand.

"I didn't want to tell you...but there's something you need to know." Gilbert began, it was time to tell someone about what had happened.

_this is getting alot deeper then I had planned. I just wanted to write a cute little prucan fic but nooooo it had to go all dark and emotional on me. what the hell happened. Next time I want to write a funny fic I'll just not do it. this was a big failure as a comdey its not funny anymore._

please review while I try to figure out where it all went wrong


	14. Muffled

Gilbert didn't know where to begin, he kept just taking slow even breaths, trying to calm himself. "I use to date him, we were together for two years. We kept it a huge secret, no one knew about it, I mean neither of us had ever dated another guy before and we weren't sure how people would react to it. The relationship was...it was a mistake from the very beginning, I was just blind to all the red flags, now that I look back on it I can't believe how stupid I was." Gilbert started to tell him. Matthew listened to him with out a word although he did have a lot to say, there was so much he wanted to ask, but he was going to wait until the end.

Gilbert kept the car parked on the side of the rode. "It got abusive real quick but it was all emotional and physiological so I didn't notice. When it became physical I hid it. I didn't want anyone to know, they would treat me different, I knew they would, they would question me and wonder how I could have been so stupid. Others might have even tried to blame me for it, I didn't want that, I didn't want the shame of people knowing that I was getting the shit beat out of me by my boyfriend. Fuck I didn't even want anyone to know I was seeing a guy." Gilbert gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath and looked over at Matthew, he could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears, it was a strange sensation and he didn't like it.

"When people would ask me how I got the black eye, or the busted lip, or the broken arm, or anything else, I would lie. The key to lying is to keep it simple, give to many details and people know you're not telling the truth. During those two years I got good at lying and Ivan got good at hitting where no one could see, things just kept getting worse. I reached a point where I was just a broken shell of a man, I thought maybe if I just...maybe if I just put an end to it all I would be at peace. I thought about jumping from the bride on Capital, but I didn't want to make a mess on anyone's cars. So I thought, why not pills, with pills there wouldn't be any messy blood to clean." Gilbert stopped, this was harder then he though, he never told anyone this before. He had been living with this secret, he thought he would take it to the grave, but here he was telling it to his best friend. He was telling it to Matthew, a person he just met this year and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell his girlfriend, a woman he's known since childhood.

Matthew placed his hand on top of his and held it. He looked at him, meeting those eyes. Matthew could see that this hurt him, Gilbert was usually so happy and loud by now he was depressed and didn't like seeing this side, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make him feel better, there were scares there that not even time and therapy could heal. "Its okay Gil...you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. Its okay...its okay." Matthew said squeezing his hand. Gilbert kept staring into his eyes and he squeezed his hand back. A lump formed in his throat and his nose burned as it began to run, he choked the tears back, pulling his hand free he faced the road and pinched between his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to let himself cry right now.

Yet he could feel the lump growing bigger and soon he was choking on it. It didn't take long for him to start whimpering. Matthew grabbed him and held him in a hug as he cried, he rubbed his back the whole time. Matthew didn't say a word, but he felt so angry at Ivan. Gilbert had always seemed like such a strong person, to think that he had felt so low that he thought about killing himself, he didn't want to think about what his life would be like right now if Gilbert wasn't a part of it.

Once Gilbert stopped, he wiped the final tears from his eyes and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve once his voice no longer felt like it was shaking he began again. "I want you to know Matt, I need someone to know. I did try to kill myself, I took a whole bunch of pills, the whole damn bottle. I went back to my room to die, but my grandfather found the empty bottle and he questioned both Ludwig and I about it. I passed out while he was asking us about his pills. He drove me to the hospital and I was forced to have my stomach pumped, which was really unpleasant. But it was a good thing, because while I was stuck in that bed, away from Ivan, I had time to think about everything. I realized that I needed to get out and not by killing myself. When I got better I went to end things with Ivan, I was fucking terrified. I kept thinking, what if he tries to kill me, will I stand a chance. The first couple of times I chicken out. Then one day he started being super nice to me, the hitting stopped, and this actually frightened me more, it was just the silence before the big fucking storm."

Matthew listened, his heart beating fast. He was afraid to hear what happened next, he didn't want to think about this, how it all actually happened. You hear all the time about battered wives and victims of abuse. But usually the victim is a woman, sometimes you forget that the same things happen to men. For abuse is like death, its blind to gender and it doesn't give a fuck about what type of person you are.

"Ivan had me come over one night, his sisters were out of the house, but at the time I didn't know this. When his sisters were around I was safe, he would never say or do anything hurtful with them around, especially his big sister. I went over, thinking I could just dump him in front of his sisters and not after to worry until later about what he would do. When I got there he just let me inside, next thing I know I'm falling forward and everything was going black." Gilbert said and Matthew facial expression turned to terror. He figured out what Gilbert was going to say, he knew it in his gut. "When I woke up I was in his bed and he was undressing me. I don't know why but it was then that I fought back. I kicked him right in the balls and ran, he wasn't down long and he caught me. We fought like hell, getting blood on the walls and carpet."

"At one point he had me pinned down, he kissed me, and bit my lip tearing it open. I headbutt him and crawled across the floor, he got on top of me again, taking me by the back of my head and slamming my face into the ground. But I got my hands on that fucker's hockey stick. I swung that thing around like it was a sword. It hit him right in the face breaking his nose, but more importantly it got him off me. I got to my feet and tried to get away but he just wasn't going to give up, he came after me again but I swung that stick again. I wanted it to kill him but it only knocked him out. I got away, after that I fought back, I didn't let him touch me without making him pay. I'll never be the same person I was but it doesn't matter, this is who I've become and this is me that became your friend."

The car went silent, Matthew looked for the words he could say to him but his mouth just wouldn't open. Gilbert looked over at him and pulled back onto the street to take Matthew home. "I'm sorry Matt...Ivan wouldn't be treating you like this if it wasn't for me."

"Gil don't...you don't have to apologize for nothing. You tried to warn me and I refused to listen to you. I'm sorry Gil...I'm sorry. I'll leave the team, okay, I'll leave the team." He told him and Gilbert kept his eyes on the road.

He shook his head. "You love hockey, that bastard shouldn't take that from you." Gilbert said and Matthew sighed and softly nudge his arm. Gilbert looked at him for just a second.

"I'll quit, end of story. We can always play together after school and stuff, its no problem." He said and Gilbert kept frowning, he wished there was something he could do. He and Matthew got talking about other things, they just tried to lighten the mood between them. Matthew invited him over for dinner, Gilbert accepted the offer, it had been awhile since they hung out last.

He parked his car on the side of the road, turning it off and unlocking the doors so they could get out. He and Matthew went inside together, the family was already sitting around the table eating dinner, Gilbert peeked in and saw the student teacher sitting next to Mr. Williams. Mrs. Williams looked up from her plate at the two boys. "Oh Gilbert, Matthew there's food still on the stove if you're hungry." She said and smiled at them.

"Is it alright if we took the plates upstairs to eat." He asked and she nodded her head. Gilbert followed him into the kitchen and Matthew handed him a plate. They made them up and took the upstairs to Matthew's room. They both sat on the bed as they ate. "So how come Liz was wearing your clothes today?" Matthew asked and Gilbert laughed and explained how he finally got her to be herself again.

"Who knows maybe now that she's being herself our relationship will work its self out." He said smiling and Matthew just shoved a bunch of food into his mouth to keep from talking, he grumbled quietly and looked away. He didn't want their relationship to work, they didn't fit, Alfred had said it already, the two of them didn't fit. He looked back at Gilbert, he looked so happen when ever he talked about her. "So how are you and Carlos doing, you've been sitting with him during lunch so its going well I take it."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders and picked at his plate. "Carlos is nice but I don't know, he can be to much sometimes. I've been thinking about breaking up with him." Matthew admitted and laid across his bed, taking his plate and setting on the ground.

"That's to bad, Liz really wanted the four of us to go out on a double date. See a movie, maybe get dinner together." He said and laid down next to, placing their plates together. He bumped into him, smiling, Matthew bumped back. Gilbert took one of the pillows and smacked him with it. "So would you be interested."

"I would have to ask Carlos first but I'm all in."He smirked and took the pillow from him. He hit him with it and laughed. They wrestled around on top of the bed before falling off the edge. Alfred opened the door, cause he heard the sound of them falling. Gilbert's face was pressed against the floor, his leg was caught on the bed still, just by the ankle. Matthew was on top of him, his face was buried in Gilbert's back, just between his shoulder blades. He pushed off the ground and stared up at Alfred, Gilbert looked up as well.

Alfred chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Well, well,well what is this." Alfred teased, hiding his smirk behind his hand. Matthew blushed darkly and quickly got off of Gilbert and stuttered.

"Alfred wait, no don't look at me like that, this wasn't what it looks like. We just fell off the bed, wait no that sounded wrong, Al don't walk away. Al!" Matthew stammered and fast walked after him. Gilbert rolled onto his back and chuckled.

He smiled up at Matthew and grabbed the pillow, throwing it at him. "Let him think what he wants, I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend. " Gilbert said and Matthew looked over at him blushing, Gilbert got to his feet. He bent down and picked the plates off the ground. They went back down stairs and Gilbert dropped the plates off in the sink before leaving for the front door. Matthew walked him to his car. Gilbert unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey Matt, what I told you...earlier...that's a secret, no one else is to know about it, okay. I trust you." He said and Matthew nodded.

He wanted to say something back to help deepen that trust, but all he could do was nod and say that he would. Matthew watched as Gilbert closed his door and drove off with a wave. After he was gone he went back inside and went upstairs. He went into his room and opened the door. Alfred was laying cross his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. "I pity you bro. You really like this guy and yet there's nothing you can do about it."

Matthew blushed and pointed outside the door. "Get out." He added in case his brother didn't get the hint. Alfred rolled off the bed and placed his hand on top of Matthew's shoulder as he walked by. Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"You can't fight it forever bro"

"I'm not fighting anything Al, I don't like him like that."

"You do, stop trying to fib to me." Alfred said and walked across the hall and went to his own room, he smirked at his brother and closed the door behind himself. Matthew closed his own door, his face was all red. He couldn't help but be angry by Alfred's word, he didn't understand why. He wanted to believe that what Alfred said wasn't the truth, but the more time passed the more he began to question that. He began to doubt that what he felt, what he was feeling, was just friendship. It hurt in a good way that didn't make sense. He understood but he didn't all at the same time. He crawled into his bed and held his pillow to his face. He let a out a scream, smothering the sound, muffling it the best he could. Everything inside of him hurt, his chest and his stomach.

He rolled around and sighed, he was hopeless, he had to quit hockey, and debate on if he should break up with Carlos soon, or go on the double date first. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before getting out of bed again. He brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers before returning to his blankets and pillows to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hell, he just knew it.

...

_this chapter was going to be a flash back but I changed my mind, I thought haing Gilbert say it would make it more personal. _

_Now you know_

_A little fun fact for you guys, the whole time I was writing this my Russia plush toy was stareing at me, it was very creepy, I had to turn it around in order to finish. I hate plush toys they kinda creep me out, its the eyes, I don't even know why I bought it. _

_Well please review and I hope to hear from you all in the next update. _

_The chapters are getting harder to name. _


	15. Cried

The very next day Matthew found Ivan, standing with the rest of the team. Inhaling as much air as he could into his lungs he walked toward him, keeping his strut confident and powerful. In this moment he could show no fear, he would not let his shaking nerves doom him. Ivan stopped talking with the team once he got closer, he turned towards him and smiled a big friendly smile. His eyes were intense, treating, he was a monster. Matthew let out the air and prepared to brake the news. "I'm quitting the team." He announced and Ivan's smile shrunk, Matthew didn't think that Ivan was actually expecting that answer from him.

The team just stared at him, waiting for him to explain which he wasn't going to do. He had said all that he need to say so he turned his back to them and went to walk away. Ivan grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. "You are going nowhere!" He hissed. Matthew turned to him, all the fires of hell burning inside him. His hand had balled up into a fist and before he knew what he was doing he went full on hockey mode and punched Ivan with everything he had. m

Ivan fell backwards, holding his jaw in his hand. He made a sound of pain before glaring up at Matthew. Matthew glared down at him, both hands were still balled up into fists just in case he was forced to punch him again. "That...that was for Gilbert." He huffed and turned walking away. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of sigh he shook his hand and hissed in pain. He let out a deep breath and went to his locker. Gilbert was leaning against it, he smiled when he saw him and he waved his hand at him.

Matthew ran to Gilbert, darting between people and even shoving one guy just to get to him quicker. "I did it! I quit the team!" He told him and smiled, it actually felt grate, he didn't have to hurt all the time now, he could finally be able to rise his arms straight up in the air.

"Really, how did it go?" Gilbert asked and moved away from the locker so Matthew could get inside. Matthew was still smiling as he grabbed his books and things. He kicked the door close.

"I punched him right in the jaw." Matthew told him and Gilbert raised his eye brows before putting his arm around his shoulders. They both grinned at each other. Elizaveta walked up to them, she wasn't in one of her dresses, she was in pants with cute brown ankle boots on. Her top was a simple t-shit with a small floral pattern down in one corner spreading across the rest of the shirt. She was still looking for the right balance of feminine and masculine in her style of clothing.

She gave Matthew a knowing look and smirked at the two boys before joining them. Gilbert wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and walked with two of his favorite people in the world. Matthew had to leave the group when he had to get to class. Elizaveta finally had the moment alone with Gilbert that she need to break up with him. She looked at his face and wondered how she should do it, what line could she give that wouldn't hurt him.

Elizaveta didn't know if she could bear to see him hurt, but it had to be done, the longer she waited the harder it would be. She took a breath and slowly let it out. "I think we should break up." She said but she paused. There had been an echo to her voice that wasn't her voice. It took her a second to realize that it had been Gilbert's voice. He had said the same thing as her at the same time.

The pair stared at each other confused. "Wait you're breaking up with me." They both said, once again speaking at the same time. Elizaveta held her hands in the air and stopped walking. "Where is this coming from?" She asked and Gilbert pulled her aside, taking her under the stairs. Usually there would be a couple making out under them but today they were empty.

"I love you Liz but I don't think its love...love. You know what I'm saying. I love you but only as my best childhood dude-chick friend. I've just been hoping it would turn into non-friendship love, but last night I realized that it would never turn out like that for us. We were meant to be friends, soul mates but in friend form." He explained, not even asking her what her reason for wanting to break up was.

Elizaveta smiled at him and took him and hugged him. She couldn't help but to giggle. "So you dumping me as nothing to do with you screaming out in prayer when I let you touch my boobs." She joked and watched him blush. He pushed her away in embarrassment and she started laughing.

"That has nothing to do with anything." He told her and crossed his arms. She smirked and moved closer, he backed up until there was no place for him to back up to. She placed her hands on the sides of her breast and pressed them together before leaning against him. Gilbert's blush got worse and he made feeble little squeak sounds.

She locked eyes with him, that smirk of hers was as devilish as always. "Are you sure." She teased and leaned back removing her hands from her breast with a laugh. "I'm glad we can go back to being friends Gil. So is there anyone you like?" She question and wondered if Gilbert would answer her. Alas it was still to soon and all Gilbert did was shrugged his big shoulders. She sighed, men could be so clueless sometimes. They sometime needed a little push to get things going.

Then she remembered one little detail that she missed. Matthew was still dating someone. That was a road block that she had no power over. She would not break up a relationship just so she could help hook those two up, no matter how badly she want to do so. All she could do was wait and hope thing turned out for the best.

~About two months later~

Things had calmed down since the first month of school after all the first month is always the worst. It was now three months into the school year, Ivan would still rear his ugly head now and then but for the most part he left them all alone. Lovino's dancing skills had improve greatly and he was going to continue taking classes with Antonio, when when he would no longer be a student teacher there. Alfred was still awkwardly trying to court Arthur, the two were so awkward it actually hurt to look at them sometime. Lovino and Alfred had made yet another pact with one another, they agreed that they would both confess their feeling to their crushes by the end of this month.

Elizaveta started dating someone else, a upperclassman and actually a relative of Gilbert's, his cousin in fact. Matthew surprisingly enough was still with Carlos. He tried to break it off several time, but each and every time Carlos would just say something so romantic and sweet that Matthew couldn't bring himself to break up with him. It was driving him mad with guilt. Matthew knew he had to break up with him soon before things got serious.

That weekend Tim was throwing another party, his parents would be gone for a couple of day, that only meant one thing. Matthew popped the screen off his window, he had told Mrs. Williams about the party but something about sneaking out though the window was just to much fun to pass up. Alfred followed him out the window, closing it once he was outside. They went through the usual pattern and made it on the ground. Gilbert pulled up to the front and unlocked the passenger door by hand. "Get in bitches we're about to go get fucking wasted." He laughed and Matthew and Alfred ran for the car. they were racing for front seat, Alfred cheated by tackling Matthew to the ground and he jumped into the front seat. Matthew stood up and glance down that his now grass stained jeans.

Defeated by unfair conduct he took a seat in the back and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted for the rest of the car ride. Gilbert packed his car on the side of the road, just outside Tim's house. He locked the doors once everybody was out and handed his keys over to Tim. Tim did this at every party, to keep anyone who has been drinking off the road, he only gave keys to the sober people who were there to take the drunks home. When Matthew walked in Tim was kind enough to point out where Carlos was. He muttered a silent, _you could do better_, when Matthew walked by. Elizaveta stood next to him crossing her arms.

She had hoped that Matthew would have had the balls to dump Carlos by now, it was so clear that he didn't even like him in that way. This was all so frustrating to her, Gilbert and Matthew should have hooked up by now and she knew it. Still she wasn't going to involve herself until the both of those idiots were single. Sighing she turned away, maybe she could drown her anger and frustration with a red plastic cup filled with cheep light beer.

Matthew found Carlos sitting on the couch where they had shared their first kiss, a kiss that Matthew still didn't remember having. He sat with him and they both started drinking right away, they both had something to say and both of them were to nervous to say it while sober. Matthew felt the buzz first but he still kept drinking. when they tried to talk they found it was impossible to hear each other over everyone else and the blasting dubstep. They decided to take their talk upstairs where it would be quieter, it took two tries before they found a room with out a couple already in there having drunken sex. Carlos closed the door behind him, he could hardly walk.

Matthew was already sitting on the bed, more like laying there holding one of the pillows while he curled up into a small little ball. Carlos crawled onto the bed with him, cuddling against the pillow between them, he then tossed the thing to the ground and took Matthew by his waist, kissing him like he's never kissed him before. He kissed along his neck, softly biting at the spot that turned from neck to shoulder. "I love you." The kisses traveled back up and Matthew clung to the front of his shirt but then he was forcefully pushed away. He looked to see what was wrong only to see that his boyfriend was crying. It wasn't a heavy or thick cry but just a small sniffling cry, nevertheless, Carlos panicked and wondered what he had done wrong. "I'm sorry...was I going to fast? Mattie?" Carlos asked and Matthew just shoke his head at him.

"No...no this is all my fault...I'm so sorry Carlos. I can't do this anymore, I can't lie anymore, I just didn't want to hurt you but now...I'm such a fucking asshole. I don't love you...I was planning on breaking up with you." Matthew cried and Carlos petted the top of his head and made quiet shushing sound to try and get him to stop crying. When that did work he pulled him into and hug and held him there.

"Don't cry Mattie its okay...it'll be okay, you hear me. Now dry your eyes." He told him and kept holding him. He rubbed his back and felt Matthew wrap his arms around him. "I understand...and I'm not mad at you. Yes I do hurt, but I'll be fine. you just need to stop crying for me okay." He whisper to him. When Matthew stopped crying they just sat there on the bed for a while. the door then flew open and a couple came rushing in. Carlos and Matthew cleared the room when they saw that the couple weren't about to stop doing what they were about o do for anything.

they move to the stairs taking a seat at the very top. "I'm sorry for leading you on. I should have just been a man and broke it off sooner."

"You should have turned me down when I first asked you out. Even then you had no feelings for me, I was just blind to it." Carlos told him and Matthew was speechless, it was true but he didn't think that Carlos had known. Carlos let out a deep sigh and stared forward, he then stared down at his knees. "He's a good guy...Gilbert. I hope you two will be happy together." he said and stood up before Matthew could say a word to him. Carlos walked down the steps, keeping his hand on the railing so he wouldn't fall.

…...

_Next chapter will either be Lovino or Alfred. I haven't made up my mind yet. I feel bad for Carlos in this chapter. Well I'm too tired right now to add to much more to this note. I hope you all enjoyed this __chapter, I was up till 4:30 am writing it. I need to sleep really badly now. _

_Please review_


	16. Asked

Arthur came over that night to tutor Alfred. The class was finally on Shakespeare, the class had held a vote to see what they would read first, between _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Hamlet. _It was no surprise when the tragic romance won. He and Alfred would act out the book. It was a struggle to get him to actually do it. "Shakespeare works were never made to just be read, they were made to be seen and heard." Arthur told him holding the book out.

"Fine but I want to be Romeo, you can be Juliet." Alfred said, sitting at the table. Artur's face went red in the cheeks.

"What, no way, I'm taller then you and older so I'll be Romeo." Arthur told him and opened the book. Alfred stood from his seat and smirked at him.

"I'm stronger then you and I can always grow taller." They argued about this for a while, neither of them wanting to play the role of Juliet. When Mrs. Williams came home she found her son doing push up with Arthur sitting on his back. She paused just to stare and watch them, how did tutoring for English lead to this she wondered. Alfred was counting quickly under his breath, he was already in the twenty's and not even sweating yet.

She looked over at Arthur and saw that he was blushing and had that 'think about chairs' face. Her eyes went wide and she crossed her arms before clearing her throat. The two boys stopped what they were doing, Arthur jumped to his feet. "So how is the studying going?" She questioned and leaned against the wall.

Alfred stood up, wiping his hands together, he just smiled at her like he didn't realize he was in trouble. Arthur on the other hand, kept biting his lower lip and avoided making eye contact with her. "We were just, umm, fighting over the role of Romeo." He admitted and looked like he wanted to smack himself in the face. She sighed and placed couple plastic bags onto the table.

"Arthur would you like to stay for dinner, you can try to actually teach my son something after we all eat. Now why don't you boys help me put things away." She said and Arthur did not hesitate to help out, he realized he had upset her and that he know had to work to get her approval back. He sensed that it wouldn't be so easy.

Arthur then tried to get out of eating with them. "I shouldn't stay, I was suppose to cook dinner tonight."He said and she began to set the table. Her blue eyes locked with his, they burned into him and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Oh I insist you stay, we'll be two short tonight. Mr. Williams is on a business trip and Matthew is having dinner at Gil's, I think he's spending the night." She said and Alfred made a dorky smile, as if he knew something she didn't. Before Arthur could protest further she set down a plate for him at the table and looked at him again. "If you don't stay then just how will my Al be ready for the test on Tuesday." She asked, but the tone of her voice was anything but questioning, it was a order a demand. Arthur couldn't say no to her when he spoke to him like that.

She then smiled and just made something real quick for dinner. Grilled cheese and tomato soup, the perfect comfort food. Alfred talked about school as they ate, telling his mother all about the drama that was going on. When they were done eating everyone cleared their own place, putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "Alfred could you go upstairs for a moment, Arthur will be right up. I would like to have a word with him first." She asked and Alfred nodded his head and ran up the stairs.

He quickly began looking for a air vent so he could listen in. Arthur sat down at the table in the seat across from her. She folded her hands together and sat them in her lap. Her warm happy face vanished and was replaced with all the rage of a mother bear. "What are your intentions with my son? Don't you dare lie to me boy, don't you even think about lying to me. I'm no fool as a mother its my job to be table to read people, their emotions, their facial expressions. I'm just pissed off it took me this long to figure this shit out." She hissed at him. Arthur gulped and felt the beating of his heart quicken.

"I'll be honest with you then...I like your son very much, but I understand that I cannot form a relationship with him. I apologize that I didn't grasp better control over my emotions sooner and now I have lost your trust. I'll stop tutoring him and I will distance myself from him. I was a damn fool to even dream of such things." he told her and she stared at him in shock. That was the last thing she was excepting to hear, she didn't think he would actually admit the truth to her. A normal person would have lied about it, denied everything, and gotten angry at her for assuming that. But not Arthur, he actually just admitted he liked her son and was going to do the right thing by distancing himself.

She sighed, how could she not approve of this. Yes Arthur was older then her son, but the age difference between them was the same as her's and Mr. Williams'. Yet again she let out a sigh. "Listen Arthur, I don't want that. I just want you to know that you're relationship with him is going to be harder then most. So know this, if you do chose to date my child and if you have sex with him before he's out of high school, I'll make you wish that you just ended up as dead sperm in a used condom back in fuckin' London. You hear me boy. Don't hurt him." She said and stood up to do the dishes.

Arthur stood up once he felt it was safe to do so, he had never been so confused in his life. Did he just get her permission to date her son or not. He slowly walked from the table and went upstairs, he couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. How could such a sweet looking woman be so fighting. He opened the door to Alfred's room just to see him on his hands and knees with his ear against the air vent. "What are you doing?" He asked and Alfred jumped and flipped around.

Arthur saw the air vent and his face filled with blush. "H-how much did you hear?" He questioned and Alfred shrugged his shoulder and looked away.

Arthur covered his face wit his hands and sighed loudly. Alfred pulled out his copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ "I'll be Juliet...if you'll be Romeo." He said and smiled. Arthur chuckled and uncovered his face.

"Alright then but lets promise that we won't act as impulsive as those two idiots. I don't fancy the idea of poisoning myself."

"Well I don't like the idea of sticking a knife to my gut when I totally could have just left your dead ass there and married that one guy." Alfred joked back and they both laughed. Arthur sat down with him and took the book, reading the first part out loud. When he finished Alfred already had a question. "Wait...who's gonna play the other characters?" He asked and Artur just stared at him, he didn't really think about it all that much. They sat there for a second before just shrugging it off like it wasn't important at all.

Mrs. Williams places the dishes away as quick as she could before finding a air vent and pressed her ear to it. She listened in on them as they acting out the beginning of the book, Matthew just stared at her as he walked by, he didn't even bother to ask what she was doing. He figured that he didn't want to know and he went upstairs. That's when he heard the lines being spoken. He gave Alfred's door a funny look before just shaking it off, he didn't want to know.

This went on for another hour before Arthur had to leave. It was dark outside by the time he got into his car. Alfred came running into Matthew's room and started smacking him with his hands. Matthew had been asleep until that point. "He likes me! You hear that Matt, he fucking likes me!" He giggled and kept smacking. He sat on top of his brother, bouncing him on the bed.

Matthew shoved him off the side and threw the blanket over his own head with a grunt. "Good for you, shall I bake you a cake saying congrats now or later. You did ask him out, correct?" Matthew asked and Alfred just stared at him from the floor before standing and slowly walking out, mumbling cuss words under his breath. Matthew laughed once before falling back to sleep.

…...

Lovino followed Antonio's lead as they danced, leaning against him when he need to lean, pulling away when he needed to pull away, and flirting just because he could and he could get away with it. He began to feel more confident in the dance, you had to know how your partner's body moved in order to make the dance flow with perfection. He spent enough time watching Antonio to already know. He stared into his eyes before nuzzling into his neck. This dance was amazing, it gave him every chance he could ever want to touch him. He felt his face begin to fill with blush once more, he sometime forgot that he was doing the Tango.

Antonio dipped his backwards, Lovino took the sides of his face in his face and pressed their foreheads together, their mouths were so close, all he would have to do is lean just a bit and he could kiss him. One hand of his tangled into his air, while the other moved down his chest. All he had to do was lean just a little bit and those lips could be against his own. But before his could get his chance the dip ended as well as the dance. Antonio clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Very good Lovi, I loved how you held by face at the end, that was real romantic. Do that next time, it really works well with the dance. Go get a drink of water, I want to try the spin and dip again before you leave." He said, smiling big. Lovino blushed and sat in the corner of the room and drank from a water bottle he had.

He swiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Antonio sat next to him and took a drink. Lovino sat up straight once he noticed him. "Umm Antonio...I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat before you take me home." He asked and prayed that it didn't sound like a date. Antonio finished his drink and smirked at him.

"Getting some dinner sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll have to get something small so we don't upset our bellies." he said and stood back up. He held out his hand for Lovino to take. Lovino quickly set his bottle of water down and took his hand. He was quickly pulled against him and right back into the dance. They repeatably went over the steps again, making sure they did it the same way each time. Lovino took his face in his hands and they pressed his foreheads together once more. He ran his tongue over his lips, before biting the lower one. Once again one hand tangled its self into Antonio's hair, the other down his chest. Lovino grabbed the front of his shirt.

He took a deep breath and pulled him in. He kissed him and waited for Antonio to push him away. To his surprise, he felt the arm around his waist pull him closer. Antonio pulled him out of the dip but continued to return the kiss. Lovino's face felt hot, he was just waiting to wake up in his bed, this couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming. They parted and looked at each other, both of them were blushing. "Did we really just..." Lovino said touching his own mouth blushing.

Antonio nodded his head, blushing a painful looking red. The two of them just stood there, not saying again for awhile. Lovino looked over at him, his mind was racing, he wanted to kiss him again. "Well umm maybe we should go get something to eat now." Antonio said and they stared over at each other. They made eye contact with one another and they couldn't help it. They started to kiss again, wrapping their arms around one another.

When they stopped they were both out of breath and were blushing like mad. "Oh my god I can't believe we just did that again! You're a student teacher and I'm in high school, we can't do this...can we? I've had a crush on you since day one." Lovino confessed and hid his face.

Antonio took his hand and uncovered his face."Lovi relax, hey I've had a crush on you two. The only reason I started teaching dance classes was so I could spend time with you, then you were actually amazing at it so I got the perfect chance to know you better. How about when I drop you off I speak with your grandfather, I'll get his permission to date you." He said and Lovino stared at him.

"Idiot." Lovino muttered and pressed against him, holding him. They grabbed something to eat at a fast food restaurant before taking Lovino to his house. He parked his car in the drive way and turned it off. It was around dinner time when they arrived. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Mr. Vargas were all sitting at the table, their plates were almost empty. They walked in together and Lovino's grandfather looked up at them. "Grandpa this is Antoino." he said.

Feliciano and Ludwig both look up at them. Feliciano's mouth was forming a big grin as he looked over at his brother, Ludwig just looked confuse which wasn't to unusual when he was over at their house, something about Italians confused the bloke. "Wait the guy you're taking dance lessons from, that Antonio." His grandfather looked over at the student teacher, taking in his physical appearance. Lovino nodded and Mr. Vargas motioned at the open seats at the table. They sat down and he looked at him with a smile. "My grandson never told me you were attractive." He said and Lovino's whole face turned red.

"Thank you sir, I'm flattered to hear that from a man who is still as handsome as you. Its clear to see where your grandsons got their good looks." Antonio said and their grandfather let out a loud booming laugh. Before pointing at him.

"You I like, you're very honest. I am a pretty sexy grandpa aren't I, you should have seen me when I was your age, I was a fox." He said and they laughed with each other. Lovino his his face in his hands and you could see the top of his ears, they were all red.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to flirt with me Mr. Vargas." Antonio smiled and Lovino kicked him from under the table and glared at him before looking over at his grandfather. Antonio took the hint and he cleared his throat. "Mr. Vargas, I've been teaching Lovi to dance for a while but now I have something I would like to ask you..."

"Yes...you have my blessing. Just know one thing, you hurt my boy...and you'll be swimming with the fishes." he told him smiling. Lovino looked up at his grandfather, surprised and shaking his head.

He and Antonio stood up from the table. "Grandpa stop making people think we're a mafia family! Alfred still thinks your some sort of mob boss." he said and grabbed Antonio by his hand and pulled him out of the dinning room. He could hear his grandfather laughing from outside the house. Lovino walked him to his car and Antonio gave him a quick kiss. "Well I guess I'll see you later." he said blushing. Antonio nodded and got into his car.

When he walked back into the house his family started clapping for him. He blushed and ran up the stairs to his room but he still heard a comment his brother made. "Maybe now he's that he's dating someone he can finally smile more." He said and Lovino ran the rest of the way to his room, he slammed his door closed and sunk down to the floor. He flopped to his side and rolled around on the floor kicking his legs and trashing his arms around. He quickly rolled over to his phone and tried to text Alfred about it, but he was so excited he couldn't type.

…..

_..._

_So Lovino and Antonio are together now, and from the looks of things Arthur and Alfred will be next. At some point it'll have to be Gilbert and Matthew. _

_So please review. _


	17. Sighed

Alfred got around for school, Matthew and him fought for the shower and bathroom space. Their parents took claim of the bathroom downstairs, Mr. Williams was shaving in front of the mirror and Mrs. Williams was doing her make up. They could hear their sons fighting over the shower, she rolled her eyes and placed her eye liner down to go yell at them. "You boys are going to shut your mouths right now, we're not the only house on this road so flip a coin and deal with it." She shouted at them and returned to doing her make up. She pushed her hair back with a head band and called it good.

Matthew lost the coin toss, he waited outside the door with a hair brush and some hair spray. He didn't have enough time to shower before school, Alfred always took forever. He grabbed something to eat before walking out the door to the buss stop. There was still some time before the buss came, a car pulled up next to him. He knew that the car belonged to Gilbert's. "Hey get in, we're skipping school today." He said after he rolled the window down. Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw Alfred running towards them. Without so much as a second thought he hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door.

Gilbert laughed and drove off, Matthew laughed with him and waved at his brother as they drove past him. "Are we really skipping school today." He asked and Gilbert nodded his head. He drove down the road away from the school, he didn't have anything planned for them to do, he just needed to get away from learning and books. "Where are we going?" Matthew asked and Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"How about the zoo, I wanted to stop by before they closed." Gilbert suggested and Matthew nodded. Gilbert smirked and did a U turn in the middle of the street. He drove them to the zoo and parked in the front, there were only a couple other cars parked there, the zoo wasn't open yet. Nevertheless there were trails for people to walk on all over the area. He got out and opened the door for Matthew. "Follow me, this one trail leads to a river, we could swim." He said and took off a head. Matthew ran after him.

The tail was littered with hills, it felt like it was longer then what it really was, parts were over grown with small plants. Gilbert began looking from side to side, his stride had slowed down. "Are you sure you know were you're going?" Matthew asked and ran up to his side. Gilbert stood up straighter and kept walking, he sped up his pace.

He laughed and moved quicker then before. "I know exactly where we're going." He ran ahead before he diapered with his feet flying out from under him. Matthew heard him give a yelp, worried that he had hurt himself he quickly ran to see if he as alright. Gilbert had slid all the way down the hill and into a small thorn bush. Matthew made his was down the hill as quick as he could to go help him. "Careful, its slippery. I wouldn't want you falling in here with me." Gilbert teased and tried to get out himself.

Matthew took him by the hands and helped to pull him to his feet. "Gill you're bleeding, are you alright? Come here, there's a thorn in your arm." Matthew plucked it out, he looked and saw several other scratches left from the thorns, he knew they had to hurt. Gilbert smiled and wiped his cheek which only smeared blood across it. "We should go back to the car." He said and he started to climb back up the hill only to slid back down with his hands covered in thick black mud. When he tried again he fell into the hill face first.

Gilbert grabbed him and pulled him back. "The dirt is to soft and wet, it'll cave before you can make your way anywhere. Oh my god Chickadee your face is all muddy." he chuckled and used the back of his sleeve to wipe some of the mud away. Matthew pulled back blushing like mad, he began to wipe the mud from his face on his own. Gilbert took him by the wrist and pulled him forward. "Matt come here." He lead him around the thorn bush and through some shrubs. The river was up to his chest and almost perfectly clear.

"You found it." Matthew smirked and washed the remaining dirt off of his face. Gilbert smirked and placed both hands onto Matthew's shoulders, pushing him into the water. He jumped in shortly afterwords. "Hey why did you do that? My clothes!" He yelled but laughed and splashed him. Gilbert splashed back then dove under the water, he grabbed Matthew around the legs and lifted him out of the water before dunking him under.

…...

Alfred went to school unlike his stepbrother, he went to classes and did the work. When lunch time came around he sat with Lovino to complain. Lovino was staring off into space twirling his food around his fork. He had a dreamy expression, like he was off in his own world. Alfred waved his hand in front of his face to see if he was even awake. "I take it dance lessons are going well." He said sitting next to him.

Lovino let out a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around Alfred. "'Well' doesn't even cover how wonderful it went. We kissed and he got my grandfather's approval, so I guess that means we're dating." Lovino smiled and pressed his forehead into Alfred's arm. He couldn't but to feel a little jealous of his friend, he so desperately wanted to be with Arthur. He was flustered about how to ask him, he wanted it to be romantic and sweet. "How did things go with Arthur?" Lovino asked him.

"Mom told him off and he admitted he likes me but..." Alfred trailed off and looked across the room. He could see Arthur and Antonio standing together against the wall, talking with one another. He stared at him and sighed and stared at him. Lovino looked over at the two then over at Alfred. "But I forgot to ask him out, I was just so happy that he liked me that it slipped my mind. I want to impress him." Alfred confessed and pressed his face into the table.

Being the good friend that he is Lovino patted him on the back, he understood Alfred's embarrassment and did his best to help comfort him. "Why don't you ask him out when he tutors you tonight. Skip to the kiss, you are reading _Romeo and Juliet_ right, well just skip to the damn wedding and kiss him so hard that he'll have to have your adopted babies." Lovino said giving him a good smack on the back. Alfred raised his head and grabbed Lovino by the shoulders.

"Lovi I could kiss you right now, you're fucking amazing. That is the best idea I've ever heard!" He said with the biggest smile Lovino had ever seen on his face. Lunch finished up and everyone cleared their place.

…...

Matthew and Gilbert sat on one side of the river in nothing but their underwear. Their clothes were laid out on a bolder in the sun to dry out. Matthew's hair started to frizz as it dried, he shivered and rubbed his arms to cause friction. Gilbert looked over at him, he realized that he never seen Matthew without a shirt on before, he paused when he realized just what he was thinking. Yet even with him pushing the thought from his mind, his eyes still wondered.

Matthew was well built from playing hockey, you had to be muscular to be in that sport. He looked away blushing and stared up at the sky. Matthew brought his knees to his chest and peeked over at Gilbert. "I wonder if our clothes are dry yet." He mumbled and stood up, he touched his shirt. It was still damp but it was good enough to ware. He pulled on his shirt and touched the pants, they were taking much longer to dry. Matthew tossed Gilbert's his shirt and returned to sitting next to him.

Small fish in the river tried swimming against the current only to slowly moved backwards. As they watched they saw a turtle swim by which only caused Gilbert to try and get it. Matthew watched him and smirked, he couldn't help but to chuckle at him. "Gil please don't get wet again we still have to walk the zoo. The pants are almost dry enough to wear." Matthew stood up and grabbed their clothes.

They got dressed and made a quick stop at Gilbert's car to get him some band-aids. The first aid kit was kept in the trunk, Gilbert's grandfather made sure there was one there as well as a basic survival kit. Matthew only placed band aid on the worse cuts, which were the ones on his back as well as a few on his arms. Gilbert smirked at him as he placed the last band aid onto his elbow. "Your hair is all frizzy, it looks so fluffy and soft." Gilbert teased and Matthew did his best to try and calm his wavy hair down.

Gilbert reach out and ran his fingers though it. He smirk and him and he began to walk to the front gate of the zoo. Matthew stared down at the ground before feeling the heat rise up into his ears. They entered the zoo, sneaking in with a large group of people, they laughed about it and grabbed a stroller. Gilbert sat inside of it and Matthew pushed him around in it, talking to him as if he were a child.

Lions were all asleep in the grass, while the monkey were climbing all over the place screaming and playing. The zebras just stood there and the loose peacocks chased them after they bought popcorn. They spent well over two hours in the zoo, looking at the animals, but after a while they grew hungry and they had no money left to spend. They walked back to Gilbert's car, planning out the rest of their skip Mrs. and Mr. Williams being away at work they went to Matthew's house where they found safely hidden away in the cupboard, a box of pancake mix. Being the pair of pancake lovers that they were they began cooking away.

….

School was just about over, Alfred was sitting in his last class of the day. All th while he was staring at the clock, watching each and every second that ticked by, counting down. As soon as the bell ran he was on his feet running out the door, he flew like a bullet to his locker, opening it and grabbing his things. He quickly ran to the English class room to find Arthur.

He could over hear the teacher talking to him in a stern tone of voice. A strong part of him wanted to walk in the room and interrupt the scolding but he had a strong feeling that doing so would only get Arthur into more trouble and that was something he did not want. So Alfred waited for him outside the door.

When the teacher was done Arthur came flying out, slamming the door behind him. "What a fucking a wanker." He snarled and almost didn't notice Alfred there. When he saw him there he stopped and cleared his throat. "Alfred you do realize you have missed the buss, right." He told him and Alfred nodded his head.

"I was hoping that you could give me a ride home...I mean you're suppose to come over any ways to help me with Romeo and Juliet. I was really hoping we could do the wedding part, I didn't quite understand it." Alfred told him and Arthur gave a nod. It didn't even register that the teen might have ulterior motives for wanting to study, he thought that he had finally taken and interest to the story.

"Alright, seeing that I have to head that way anyways. Well do get moving, we don't have all day." He said and walked in front of him. Alfred followed close to his side, measuring how much shorter he was compared to Arthur. Alfred wondered if he would grow any, it wasn't like he knew how tall his father was, the only height he had to base his off of was his mother and she was a tiny thing. He wanted to be taller then this, just be taller then Arthur, that way he wouldn't look so young in comparison.

…...

the kitchen filled with the scent of pancakes and maple syrup and they weren't even done cooking yet. School was out so Alfred would be home at any moment and Matthew knew that he wouldn't be alone. They sat the extra pancakes on the side and took their own plates into the living room to eat.

Alfred arrived home around the time the two of them started in on their third plate of pancakes. Arthur was just behind him and he stopped to take his shoes off at the door. Matthew was the first to offer them some of the golden fluffy delights, Alfred shot him down saying that he wasn't hungry. Everyone knew something was up when those words popped out his mouth, Alfred never turned down food, he loved to eat. Food was life, his whole reason for getting up each day, without food his life would have no meaning.

Alfred took Arthur by the hand and pulled him upstairs. "We can eat after we get some school work done. Come on lets get to the wedding." Alfred said and took Arthur to his room where they could hear the door close. Matthew and Gilbert gave each other the look, simple knowing glances at one another before shrugging it off and going back to eating their endless flood of pancakes.

They sat on the floor eating in peace, when Matthew stood up and walked over to one of the air vents and leaned down next to it. Gilbert raised his eyebrows but instead of questioning it he walked over to where Matthew was and leaned down with him. They could hear every line being spoken, quieter sounds were impossible to make out. Then there was silence. Matthew looked up at Gilbert. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking." He asked.

Gilbert smiled and nodded his head. "Cock block them with pancakes." he suggested, pointing towards the plates they made up for those two. Matthew smirked and nodded his head, it sounded like a plan. Gilbert took one plate and Matthew took the other. Quietly they walked upstairs, trying their best not to laugh. Matthew grabbed the door handle and whispered a count down.

Alfred had finally worked up the nerve to actually kiss Arthur. It was a innocent enough kiss, a test to see if it would be allowed. When it was returned to him he began to infuse it with his passion. Matthew flung the door open and he and Gilbert raised the plates into the air. "Are you sure you don't want pancakes!" They both screamed. Alfred and Arthur flew apart so quickly it was like they hadn't even been near each other in the first plate. Arthur turned away from them to hide his blush and Alfred looked ready to jump on top of Matthew and teach him a lesson.

Alfred simply just got to his feet and whispered something to Matthew so Gilbert wouldn't hear. "When you go to kiss Gil, I want you to remember this moment, because when I cock block you...I'm going to cock block you hard. When you go to sleep with him...remember this moment...I'll be there to forever cock block you." He hissed and then slammed the door in their faces. Matthew stood there with his mouth just hanging open. He just stared at the door slightly horrified by what he just heard.

"Holy shit man, what the hell did he say?" Gilbert asked but Matthew refused to tell him.

…...

_Wow you guys must really be frustrated with these guys because I know I am. I want them together already but there are a couple things I want to happen first, like that moment when it finally dawns on them 'Hey I'm in love with this person' I want it to hit them like a ton of bricks. Also I wanted Alfred to throw a party while their parents are out of town. I'll also be doing a time skip._

this fic is suppose to cover all of high school, some of college, and some of them with real jobs. So yeah its going to be really long. I might just not do college part in order to keep this from being freakishly long.

Well I would love to read some reviews from you guys to hear your thoughts. I am also looking for a beta who would be willing to fix the earlier chapters for me. Just message me if you are interested.


	18. Spoken

Matthew sat in his health class, unimpressed and bored out of his mind. The teacher was trying to teach them about sex, failing terribly at it. She looked more uncomfortable then all of the students before her. One girl in the back row looked ready to stand up from her seat and take over. The class was far to old fashioned to be of any use in this day and age. She was preaching about absences instead of safe sex and birth control. She didn't even want to cover S.T.D's and S. herself, instead she was having them form teams of two and prepare to give small presentations by Monday next week. The girl in the back row finally lost her temper and grabbed her things leaving the room.

The teacher didn't stop her. "Well umm I ah well, moving on. I want you all to find someone to partner up with." the teacher said and shuffled her papers together. They quickly joined forces with friends. Matthew partnered up with Tim, seeing that he was the only one in the class that he knew. They made plans to work on the project together after school at Tim's house.

Later when Matthew was filling his bag with the books, Gilbert came up to him smiling like always. "Hey I just bought a couple new movies, wanna come over and watch them Grandpa will be out of town tonight, and Ludwig and Feliciano have a date tonight." He suggested and Matthew almost agreed, he loved the thought of him and Gilbert being a lone together. But he remembered he promised Tim that they would work on their project together.

"Sorry Gil but I have to go to Tim's today, we are partners and we have a project to work on. Maybe another time." He said and closed his locker. Gilbert raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"You're not going to be alone with him are you?" Gilbert asked, there was a tone to his voice that Matthew had never heard from him before. To answer his question Matthew nodded his head. Tim's parents were going to be at work until they got out at 6:30. Gilbert and Matthew began to walk together. "Wow man, you do know he's totally hot for you right?" Gilbert asked and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, we don't even talk that much. I don't think he really likes me like that." Matthew said and Gilbert laughed and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"I didn't say he had a crush on you, I said he's hot for you, its different. He wants to sleep with you, its so plain to see Chickadee, so should skip and hang with me. Play it safe." Gilbert said and Matthew stopped walking.

He shook his head and pulled Gilbert's arm off of his shoulder. "I already told you I can't, we have homework to do. I don't see why your so jealous, we're just going to work on a project together, I'm not going to sleep with him." Matthew snapped at him and Gilbert stopped and glared at him.

" Whoa! I am not jealous of Tim! I just don't want him all up on ya. Come on Chickadee you really don't want him kissing you do you, I mean its Tim yeah he's pretty hot, but really boring. You can't be serious about wanting to go there and miss out on some awesome movies with me."

"I'm going to Tim's, and if, he makes a move on me so what,I'm allowed to hang around other people. Its not like we're dating." Matthew said and there a awkward silence between them. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but he just closed it again and bumped against him as he walked by. Matthew turned around, feeling bad about what he had said. He cussed under his breath and went to the parking lot. Tim was standing next to his car. "Sorry it took me so long to get here." He said and went to the passenger side door, opening it and got inside. Tim got inside and started the car and looked over at him.

He seemed nervous, Matthew noticed that right away. "You look like you're about to cry." Tim pointed out and he back out of the parking spot. Matthew lowered his head and said nothing. "Did you and you boyfriend get into a fight?" He asked and Matthew stared up at him.

"Carlos and I broke up awhile ago." Matthew said and Tim laughed.

"I wasn't talking about Carlos, I knew you broke things off with him. I'm talking about Gil, from the way Carlos bitches about him...I thought you broke up with him to date the albino." Tim said, he left out the part where everyone, even some of the teacher, and one lunch lady, made bets on how long it would take for the two of them to get together. Tim mad money that it would take until Christmas, Alfred thought they would be together by the end of this week, the lunch lady and the French teacher thought it would happen in October.

He didn't want Matthew to know, it would mess with the bets if he did. "He's not my boyfriend! Can we just get to your house, I don't want to talk about this." Matthew told him and stared out the window. He didn't mean to be so grumpy today, but he barely slept last night, Alfred was in his room all night talking away. He only got maybe a hour of two of sleep and he was one of those people who got the fires of hell in their eyes when they don't get enough sleep. Matthew felt bad about snapping at Gilbert, he didn't mean to be so harsh with him, he was just moody as all holy hell.

He drove to his house and parked his car. The two of them went inside and Tim got his laptop so they could Google up some S.T.D's. Tim moved next to him and placed the laptop between them so they both could see. They ended up slamming it closed after they were stupid enough to click images. "What the hell!"

Tim frowned and pushed the lap top back. "Well that's a turn off." Tim said stood up. Matthew looked over at him. "Are you hungry?" He asked and Matthew nodded his head. He returned with some chips and other kinds of junk food. They ate and tried to get back to work.

Everything was going smoothly, they learned quite a bit, enough to make them flinch at the thought of getting something like that. Jokes about rashes down there were no longer funny in that moment, they probably would never be funny. Tim turned off his computer and put it away. He sat next to Matthew, he then kissed him. He pressed him down into the couch. Matthew's eyes went wide and he shoved Tim off. "What the hell? What the fuck Tim, why did you do that?" He wiped his mouth, in shock.

"What? You're single...I'm single its no big deal. It was just a kiss." He said and Matthew pushed him again. Matthew whole face turned red and Tim thought it was out of embarrassment, but he was wrong. Matthew was pissed off, he got off the couch and began walking for the door, he wasn't going to deal with this right now. He was mad at Tim, at himself, and he was mad that Gilbert had been right and he hadn't listened. Tim still wasn't that bad of a guy he just had misunderstood. "Hey listen I'm sorry. I should have asked first." Tim said and Matthew stopped.

A part of him was ready to go out that door, but he stopped and turned around. "You could have asked and I would have turned you down. I barely know you Tim, I'm not going to just let you kiss me and stuff. You might have had a chance if you would have taken the time to get to know me better." Matthew said and went back for the door.

"You still don't have a clue do you, no one stands a chance with you. You're already in love with someone." Tim said and stood up grabbing his car keys. Matthew was going to argue with him but he was tired of fighting with people about it, and maybe he was tired of fighting himself He got into the passenger seat and stared out the window. Tim started the car and started driving. He parked outside Matthew's house. "Next time we can study at your house, if that makes you more comfortable." He said.

"Maybe, I'll text you later." He said and got out of the car, he took his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. Matthew went inside and dropped his things at the door before flopping down face first down onto the couch. Alfred walked by him and jumped on top of him. "Al get off me?"

Alfred rolled off to the floor and poked at him. "So where have you been? You look tired, what were you doing?"Alfred question and Matthew growled and tried to shove his face into the couch further. He prayed to God that Alfred wouldn't keep him up all night, he wondered how his stepbrother wasn't tired when he got even less sleep then himself. Alfred then licked the side of his face. Matthew's eyes went wide and he let out a angry scream, he wiped the spit off and flew off the couch to get him.

"Why would you do that! You got spit in my hair. Don't run from me Al!" Matthew screeched and chased him up the stairs. Alfred laughed and ran into his room, he rolled across his bed to the other side. Matthew jumped onto the bed and ran after him, he was able to tackle him down to the floor. Alfred grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto his back and he stuck his tongue out. "No don't!Alfred don't lick, don't you dare!"

Mrs. Williams walked by the bed room and looked in. She laughed and closed the door on them. She had grown up with two other siblings, it was nice seeing the boys bond like this. "Dinner is in half an hour boys." She told them and went back down stairs. She could hear banding around and yelling, which for the most part she ignored.

Matthew and Alfred grew tired and they just laid on their sides smacking each other with their hands. "How are things with Arthur going?" Matthew said, giving him a light smack to the face. Alfred smacked at his hands.

"Fine! We're going to see a movie this Friday. Lovino and Antonio are going to go see a play. How are you and Gilbert doing?" Alfred said and kicked at him a bit. Matthew sat up and flopped down on top of him, jabbing at his sides. Alfred pushed him off and they stopped for awhile.

"We got into a fight. I was sleepy and grumpy and I don't know I just sorta got mad at him for no real good reason. Then Tim kissed me." Matthew said and Alfred gasped and smirked at him.

"What did you do?" Alfred asked and Matthew let out a sigh.

"I shoved him off. But afterwords he said something to me and you know what, everyone keeps asking me the same thing and I'm done with telling them the same thing. Alfred...why do people think Gilbert and I are a couple?" He needed to know why, he was starting to think that maybe people were right, maybe he did have feelings for Gilbert, more then just friendship. Alfred smirked at him and took a breath.

They both sat up. "You know that TV show _Scrubs, _well you guys are even closer then Turk and J.D are and you guys look at each other and its just the sweetest looking look ever. You guys are contently touching each other, he puts his arm around you, you're constantly grabbing his hand or wrist or you touch his shoulder. When you two sit next to each other you sit every close together. He calls you by really cute pet names...isn't that right Chickadee. Haven't you noticed that he only gave you a pet name. Not Liz, or Feliciano, he calls Ludwig by Luddy sometimes but that's just to tease him. You both look ready to kiss each other all the time. You guys are always blushing around each other. Sometimes you guys will just stare at each other when the other isn't looking, its so awkward and frustrated." Alfred wasn't done there, he kept listing things off that they did.

Matthew just stared at him he was not expecting there to be so much. He could feel his face heat up. Alfred smiled at him and smacked him in the arm. "Shit...holy shit." Alfred patted him on the back and Matthew head butt his shoulder and kept his head there. "I...I like-like Gilbert. Alfred what am I going to do now?"

"Ask that sonofabitch out and then you rock his world!" Alfred told him and laughed. Matthew shoved him and blushed even worse. He flopped backwards and stared up. "You can do it bro, you just take him and kiss him like its the end of the war! Or if you want to impress him, plan something out." Alfred said and took his brother by his wrists and lifted him up to his feet and spun him around. He wrapped his arm around his waist and dipped him backwards.

"Al let me go." Matthew said rolling his eyes. Alfred smirked and dropped him. Before Matthew could chase after him he was running down the stairs. Matthew sat up and sighed, his heart was pounding, he liked Gilbert, no it was more then just like. He covered his face and tried to get the blush to disappear. He didn't know how he was going to face Gilbert now, how was he suppose to look him in the eyes now that he knew. He took a breath he knew he had to hear this out loud from his own mouth. "I'm in love with Gilbert." He felt his whole face get hot again and he head butt the floor.

…...

_Soooooooon my readers _

_soooooooooooooooooooooooon_

_please review, next chapter will hopefully be Gilbert figuring out his feelings, after that it'll be a nice little time skip. Then maybe Alfred will have his party. I'm not sure._

_On a side note I finally started my new job. It's third shift 10:30 to 6:30 but I get home around 7. It factory work so its pretty hard and I'm very tired by the end of the shift, so updates are going to slow down because of it. I write as soon as I get out of bed all the way until I need to get around. _


	19. Admitted

Elisaveta rode home with Gilbert after school, he was in a bad mood over something, he refused to tell her what. She leaned back in her chair and listened to the radio, Gilbert normally had one of his CDs playing which he would try to talk over or sing with. "Come on just tell me what happened, I normally don't pry and you know that but you're driving just like your grandfather and that's never a good sign." She pointed out. He grumbled at her, keeping his eyes on the road. They sat in silence until they reached his house.

He turned his car off and got out as quick as he could. Elisaveta got out and followed after him. He went inside and sat on the ground in front of the TV. "Matthew's mad at me. But its not my fault!" He said and she sat next to him after closing the front door. She placed her hand onto his shoulder and hid a smirk. "You know Tim has the hots for him right, well I was just telling him that I didn't want him going there, Tim is sure to pull something. I don't want Tim pulling the moves on Mattie."

"Wow Gil you sound jealous. Matt will do what ever Matt wants to do. Its not like you're his..."

"If you say boyfriend I swear I'll snap." He yelled and she flinched a little before shoving him. He stumbled back and went down to his side. She gave him a good smack to the top of his head. He sighed and sat back up, keeping his head down and his eyes focused on his hands. "So what if I'm a bit jealous? You wouldn't want me kissing and rubbing up on someone else would you?" He asked her and she let out a sigh.

She stood up and moved to the couch and looked down at him. "Gilbert I want you to be happy, we tried dating and it didn't work, we're better off friends. I have a boyfriend now so I honestly don't give a flying shit if you make-out, kiss, or do the do with someone else. I won't be jealous of you and someone else, I don't have those sort of feelings." She told him and stared him down, hoping that it would click inside his pretty little head. She wasn't so lucky and he just stared at her confused.

"I want him to be happy...just not with Tim. That's not bad is it." He said and she rolled her eyes at him. How could he be so clueless, there was no possible he could be so stupid. He crawled across the floor and grabbed one of the movies he bought and placed it in the DVD player. "I actually asked Matthew to come here and watch movies with me...I just wanted us to hang out together I tried to get him to skip out on Tim." He explained and she let out a loud sigh.

She tried to think of a way to explain things to him without having to spell it out. "Gilbert have you ever thought about asking Matthew out?" She asked and he looked at her nervously laughing, his face had gone all pink and she slowly began to smile at him. She giggled and crawled off the couch and shoved him. "You sly bastard why didn't you tell me sooner. This whole time I thought you were just being a idiot." She said and smacked his once she got him down.

"I didn't want to say anything about it. I don't think he feels the same way about me, he was really mad at me today, said I wasn't his boyfriend and stuff." He said and she just kept giggling, Gilbert may not be a total idiot but he was still a idiot. She backed off for just a second.

"I think he likes you but I think he doesn't really understand it yet. Gilbert I think you should ask him out, show him some of that Gilly-bear charm." She told him and kept smiling. Gilbert rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"I was planning on asking him out today, but well that really didn't go to plan. I really hope nothing happens between him and Tim...like what am I suppose to do if they start dating." He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders at him. She didn't know, she didn't have all the answers. He got nervous the more he thought about it. "What if he still mad at me?"

"Just say you're sorry, hopefully he has calmed down by then." She told him and they took a small break to watch the movie. Elisaveta wanted to tell Gilbert about the bet, but she stayed quiet, she had money on those two are there were rules to follow, number one rule : do not tell them about the bet or you get removed from the bet with no refunds. It was clear to see that these two were bound to get together, it was only a matter of time. They watched the movie and then made up some thing to eat for dinner.

It began to grow dark outside and Gilbert had to take Elisaveta home. When they got in the car they started talking again. "I really hope things go well between that two of you. You deserve some happiness in your life." She said turning the radio on. He stuck one of his CDs in and.

"Yeah...that would be nice." He said.

She smiled and looked at him giving a small laugh. "When did you figure it out? You know...that you liked him." She asked, she had know, it was bugging her.

Gilbert smiled and turned the music down so she could hear. "Remember when I skipped school, well I took Matthew with me. I fell into a thorn bush and he helped me out and it was then...I realized that I was...in love." He said and blushed. She giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"That is so corny Gil, oh my god. I forget how much of a softy you are sometimes Mr. Tough guy." She teased and laughed a bit more. Gilbert blushed and smiled.

"I can be a softy if I want to be, I just don't like people to see it. I've actually tried showing it a bit to Matthew but I get nervous. Like he's a ready a perfect balance of shy, manly, cuteness." Gilbert said and she smirked at him. The two of them talked and tried to think of creative ways fro him to ask Matthew out, he didn't want to go to big just in case he got turned out, to avoid making things awkward between them, but he didn't want to go small either, he wanted Matthew to take him seriously.

This all felt way more complicated then it should have, they were best friends it shouldn't be to hard to take their relationship further then that. Then he remembered Feliciano and Ludwig, they had been best friend, awkward and already very lovey-dovey with one another, but it still took them all of middle school to finally become a couple. Their first year together was odd, they didn't know how to go about being a couple, but now that they finally had it some what down, they were almost the perfect couple.

He wondered if he and Matthew would become a damn near perfect couple, he smiled to himself, he knew they would. Elisaveta looked over at him, she smirked and it took Gilbert awhile to notice the funny look she was giving him. "Its nice isn't, the fluttering feeling you get in your chest when you're in love. Just wait, it'll get really difficult when you see him again, now you know, now you can't ignore the pitter patter of your heart. Touching him will be the hardest for you, simple touching his arm or taking his hand will get you all worked up." She said and looked out the window.

Gilbert turn toward her, a little terrified by what she said. There was no way he would get that lame, next time he saw Matthew he was going to confess his feelings like a man and hope that his feelings would be returned. He was the most awesome person around, there was no way he would be rejected. He just had to keep telling himself that. Matthew would have to fall in his arms.

He took Elisaveta home, he dropped her off at the end of her driveway. Her father peeked out the window at them. She waved goodbye and walked to the door. Gilbert waved at her father and drove off, that man was a bit intimidating.

The next day Gilbert waited beside Matthew's locker like he normally would do. Matthew walked down the hall with his head down, looking at the ground. He appeared to be in a better mood then yesterday. Matthew looked up at him and he felt his heart jump against his ribs. His mouth was suddenly dry and his mind went blank. He had no clue what to say now, the only sound that was coming out of his mouth was a confused 'ahh'.

Matthew stared at him before opening his locker. He slammed it close and turned towards Gilbert. "Gil...I'm sorry about yesterday...I didn't mean it. You were right, of course, Tim kissed me after we saw pictures of what gentital warts looked like. It was really awkward so feel free to tell me 'you told me so'." Matthew said and let out a loud sigh.

Gilbert was still making the confused 'ahh' sound. He couldn't get himself to relax enough to say anything, so he was just standing there looking like a fool. Matthew eyes were burning into him, he just couldn't do it. "I need to go." He said and walked off, leaving Matthew standing there. Elisaveta had been watching it all, she thought it would go better then that. She walked up to Matthew and he looked at her.

"Liz...is Gil mad at me? Well I don't blame him, I didn't listen to him and he was right yet again...I thought if I apologize it would fix things. Do you think you could talk to him, you know him better then I do." Matthew asked and she just sighed, she didn't want to get herself more involved then she already was. But Matthew was giving her this kicked puppy look and her mother hen instinct kicked in without any warning.

She tried to avoid looking at him but damn it she was already trapped. "I'm no Dr. Phil but I'll see what I can do." She said and gave him a pat on the back before she rushed after Gilbert. She found him face down on the class room floor. She stood above him with her arms crossed, shaking her head. "Well Gilbert you did fucking wonderfully, he thinks that you're mad at him. What happened to telling him how you feel, god damn it Gil I can't hold your hand for this, you are a big boy, take the fucking training wheel off and ride!" She hissed, her lecture had gotten away from her but she felt like her point still came across.

Gilbert looked up her. "_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!_" He sang at her before pressing his face into the ground. She stepped one of her boots into the center of his back.

"Did you get the floor just to make that joke?" She yelled and Gilbert looked up at her frowning.

"I had to cheer myself up some how...you were there Liz. I blew it, I don't know what happened I froze up!" He said and she removed her boot from his back and pulled him to his feet. They took their seats and the teacher walked in late. "I have to try again..."

"You better, you do know that Tim has more then just the hots for him right. Like everyone knows that he likes him a whole lot, better watch yourself." She said and he growled under his breath.

"I can do this, its just asking someone out, it can't be that hard. I mean I had the fucking balls to ask you out...I don't understand why its so hard this time around." He told her and she just sighed and took his hand.

"Because by the time you asked me out you were in love with me anymore, you remembered being in love with me and just confused memory with how you currently felt. You and Matthew have been crushing on each other from day one, you were just to focused on past emotions to notice the ones you were currently feeling. Now I want you to go and woo that little bastard and stop bitching to me about it!" She snapped and yanked out her note book to start her work.

He just stared at her, the truth hurt. He wanted to say something to her, a part of him was questioning why she would even agree to go out with him if she already knew about his feelings for Matthew. He realized that he probably didn't want to, that or he was afraid of what she would say, maybe it was both. He looked down at his own note book and let loud a loud sigh, he really could be a idiot.

…..

_Guess who got fired_

_Guess who was crying on and off all day, guess who ate a shit ton of cookies and candy, guess who never does anything right_

_Guess who is having a emotional break down. Guess who further disappointed her parents ( they say they are proud of me no matter what but I don't see how they can be proud of me when I'm not proud of myself)_

_Just guess. _

_All I have now to keep me going is this fanfiction and the fact that I am going to order a Prussia cosplay online. _


	20. Confess

~Halloween Morning~

Alfred decided that Summer was to far away to wait to go ghost hunting. He knew just the place to go but then as he was taking a shower a idea struck him. It was a idea so devilishly evil that he could not help but to laugh. Of course a idea such as this one would need pawns just as wicked and clever as himself, people willing to help him make this plot a reality.

He would scare the living day lights out of his poor stepbrother and his not-boyfriend. Alfred was shocked that the two hadn't asked each other out yet. It was painful to watch the two of them hang out together, they both were aware of their feelings now and they are too wimpy to do anything about it. He was going to scare them so badly they would have nightmares about it for years to come. The first person he decided to call was Lovino, he knew that Lovino would never miss out on a chance to play a prank of Gilbert.

Lovino even gave him the numbers of people who would be willing to help him in his plan. Ludwig, Feliciano, Elisaveta, soon made up the rest of his team. They all met up at Lovino's house so he could explain what the plan was. They were lucky he was such a horror movie nut, he knew his shit. He explained his plan and what he wanted to happen, it was now time to give everyone their roles to play. "Ludwig since you're the biggest, you'll have to be the axe murderer. Liz and Lovi you head over to the house and start setting things up. Feli you can be the victim, we'll put you in costume so they don't recognize you. I'll get them there tonight, and get their phones away from them so if they panic they can't call the cops. Ludwig will then pretend to kill me or something, then give them a good scare." Alfred smiled, he was going to love this.

Everyone nodded, understanding the plan. One by one they got around for it. Alfred helped Ludwig with his hair and make-up, making it so no one would be able to recognize him, he got him some clothes and looked up different types of blood splatter online before staining the shirt and pants with fake blood (that he was proud to say, he made himself). Once Ludwig was ready, he quickly gave him his script and moved on to help Feliciano.

Alfred grabbed one of his mom's old dresses that she never wore and gave it to Feliciano to try on. It was a little short but other then that it would have to work, they were going to have to make him some fake breasts. They bought him a wig to ware and Alfred did his make-up. He told Feilicano how to look when he was pretending to be dead, they were going to have to bobby pin the wig on.

A part of him wondered if he was taking this to far, he shrugged it off and went on take make a blood pack that would make it look like he was bleeding, he laughed as he attached it to his stomach. He was dressed up as Captain America, he hoped the fake blood would wash out. He set out to get Matthew and Gilbert to the house just as the sun was beginning to set.

It would get dark quick and his horror movie would start and his two stars had no clue what they were a part of. Their fear would be real and the panic would be unbearable. When he arrived home Matthew and Gilbert were already in their costumes, with candy. He smiled and pulled down his mask, it was time for him to play his role. He sat with them and smirked. "Matt lets go ghost hunting tonight! It'll be fucking awesome, it Halloween we should do something scary." He said and Matthew looked up at him. Alfred could see it in his brother's eyes, he was picturing Gilbert scared and clinging to him or he was picturing himself pretending to be scared and clinging to Gilbert, either way he knew Matthew was in. If Matthew was in then he knew Gilbert was, after all they needed him to drive.

"I thought you wanted to wait until it was Summer...but I don't really care do you have flashlights?" Matthew asked and Alfred ran upstairs to grab a flashlight. Matthew watched him run up the stairs. "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered but ignored the feeling. Alfred really wanted to do this ghost hunting thing. Gilbert shoved more candy into his mouth.

"Ghost hunting sounds like fun, maybe we'll even see something, you never know." Gilbert said and began to wonder what a ghost would look like. His intentions for this hunt were no where near the same as Matthew's. Alfred came back hold a big black flash light, he switched the batteries for ones that were nearly dead. Next step was to get their phones away from them.

They got into Gilbert's car and Alfred was able to pick pocket Matthew's phone. Gilbert's phone sat in the cigaret ashes container, right in the door. Alfred kept his eyes on the phone then his hopes soared when the phone made dying beeps before going black, things couldn't have been more perfect. Gilbert took his cell phone in his hand. "Well shit, I should have charged it when it started beeping yesterday." He said and set it back down when he couldn't get it to turn back on.

Matthew just rolled his eyes at him. "I told you, you should have charged it." He said and Gilbert grunted back at him, Alfred pointed the way for him to go.

"I know you did, no need to remind me." Gilbert said back and they glanced at one another, their eyes locking together. Alfred felt like gagging, he was sick and tired of feeling like a unwilling third wheel to their eye fucking, he didn't want to see that. "Anything else you would like to remind me of?" Gilbert asked and smirked at him.

Matthew smirked back at him. "Tons." He replied and Alfred rolled his eyes. He pointed again and prayed that they would be there soon, he could not stand a second of this any longer, he couldn't wait for Ludwig to pretend to kill him and the drag his body off.

They finally reached the house. Alfred texted Lovino letting him know that they were there. Lovino was quick to text him back. 'You fucking idiot, this wasn't a fucking house! When I see you, I'm going to punch your face. This house is a fucking funeral house, there's one of those morgue things in the basement! What the hell do you have any idea how fucking scary that shit is, I hope spiders crawl all over your fucking face. Liz had a blast getting shit set up, you better be happy you s.o.b because when I get my hands on you, you will be dead. Its fucking scary in there, bastard, you fat bastard'. Alfred finished reading and felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Lovino wasn't done yet.

'Potato bastard is ready out back for you guys, I got him a real fucking axe so he can really break shit down, don't worry when he kills you the axe will be plastic. But be careful some of the floor boards are really weak, I want to be the one to hurt you so don't let the creepy hell hole beat me to the punch. Just hurry up and play the stupid as prank.' Lovino's final text read and Alfred chuckled. Gilbert parked his car down the road that way if people saw it they wouldn't automatically think they were breaking in.

The front door was locked up tight and the windows were sealed up. "Guys this way, let's see if there's a way in though the back." Alfred said and ran off with the flash light. Matthew tensed up he didn't remember it getting this dark, he took Gilbert by the sleeve of his costume and pulled him along as he chased after Alfred. Alfred found a open window, he crawled inside. Alfred took a few steps around, some spots in the floor were really weak. He didn't want anyone to actually get hurt so he was sure to warn them about it. "Matt hurry up!" He yelled and Matthew crawled though the window next. Gilbert tried the back door and it opened up.

They walked around the top floor, neither Matthew or Gilbert were aware of the basement yet. Gilbert walked around looking at the dust of everything, it was super creepy, then his eyes scanned across something. At first he paid no attention to it, then it clicked inside his head what it was. Matthew was by his side and he reached out and took him by his hand just out of instinct. Matthew blushed and looked at their hands, it was then he noticed what Gilbert was looking at. "Al! Get over here! Now!" Matthew snapped.

Alfred rushed over to them and shined a light on what the two of them were looking at. It was a puddle of fake blood that he had made, but when he took a step back covering his mouth he saw that it looked like something was dragged from the spot. He was so proud of them it looked like a actual crime had happened. Best of all both Matthew and Gilbert already looked scared. Alfred had to act the part, he got into character. "Maybe its just animal blood...we should get out of here...just to be safe." He said and Matthew began looking for his cell phone.

"Guys my phone is gone! I think it fell out." He said and he started looking for it. His eyes were wide and he was as white as a ghost.

"Leave it, we can come back for it when there's light out." Gilbert said, still holding tightly to his hand. He pulled him to the door. Alfred was just behind them, when Gilbert opened the door they could see Ludwig dragging a bloody axe, over his shoulder covered in the fake blood and in drag was Feliciano. Alfred's make-up job was perfect, they hardly looked like them selves. There was a hole in the ground, and Ludwig placed Feliciano inside, before they could see any further, Ludwig looked towards them and they all screamed.

Gilbert slammed the door close and grabbed a table and dragged it front of it. "We need to fucking call the fucking cops! Alfred do you have your phone!" Gilbert snapped. Alfred pretended to panic, he patted his legs, he felt his phone in his back pocket and Matthew's in his front. But with his costume on he knew they couldn't see the phones.

"I forgot mine at home!" He said his voice cracking. Matthew began to pace and started looking for his phone. He only stopped when Ludwig slammed the axe into the door. They all screamed and Gilbert huddled close to Matthew, standing just in front of him with one arm slightly out blocking him. The two of them took a step backwards, Matthew felt the board under his foot crack just a little, but he was to terrified to notice. There was no where for them to run to.

Alfred darted past them and yanked a door open only to give a blood chilling scream. They ran to him only to see a room filled with seats, some were on their sides, other broken with a leg or back missing. But in the middle of the room was Elisaveta (in costume, wearing a short blond wig, and a fake gash going across her face). Ludwig crawled in though the window and the group ran to find some way out.

Ludwig had grabbed the fake axe when they were freaking out over Elisaveta's body, he got Alfred cornered away from the rest and hit him in the stomach. Matthew couldn't even scream at his point, his eyes just got wide as Alfred's stomach turned red. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him into another room.

But the floor boards were so rotten in that room that they fell though into the basement. Matthew landed just beside Gilbert, he wasn't hurt from the fall but it did knock the air right out of his lungs. He gasped and began couching. Gilbert's nose was bleeding all down his face but other then that he was perfectly fine. Ludwig walked around, confused as to where they went, it wasn't until he saw the hole that he figured out what had happened.

He quietly told Alfred. "If they are okay then keep going." He whispered and his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a drunk text from Arthur, he ignored it, he would deal with it later. Ludwig walked off to go back to scaring them.

Matthew finally was able to breathe, he looked over at Gilbert and clung to him before looking to see if he was alright. He wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his costume but the blood kept flowing. "Gil...oh shit Gil..." He felt a lump form in his throat, he was close to tears. Gilbert stood and pulled him to his feet, he shushed him and looked up. They could every step, their hearts were pounding and they then looked around in horror when they realized where they were hiding.

Gilbert pulled him into a room, the one where they cleaned the bodies. The room had no windows but it had a closet, he pulled out him out and they tried a couple other rooms down there. The bathroom had a window but it was far to small for either of them to fit though. He took him back into the cleaning room and they hid behind the cleaning table, from there they crawled to the old supplies closet.

"Gil we're going to die...we're going to die." Matthew whispered and he felt Gilbert hold his hand. The closet was pitch black, they couldn't see anything. But he could tell Gilbert was sitting in front of him. "I don't want to die dressed like a moose!" He told him, he was being serious, he didn't want his body found wearing this stupid costume, he hoped the killer would show some mercy and take it off him. Gilbert's costume wasn't any where near as embarrassing, he was some type of knight, he wasn't some fluffy animal.

"No we're not...we'll get out. I promise." He said and gave the hand a squeeze. Matthew reached out with his other hand and felt for him. His fingers touched his chest and he grabbed his shirt, just so he wouldn't lose him in the dark. Gilbert grabbed his other hand as well, Matthew could feel how fast his heart was beating, he could feel him breathing.

Matthew moved so he was closer to him, he wanted be able to feel his warmth. "Gilbert...were not getting out of here, but before we die...I need to tell you something." He started.

"There's something I need to tell you too." Gilbert whispered back to him. They both took a deep breath.

"I love you." They both confessed at the same time. There was a silence between them after the words came out. Matthew moved his hand so he was grasping Gilbert's costume by the collar. He yanked him forward and kissed him, Gilbert kissed him back. Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck and Gilbert's arms wrapped around the low of his back. He could taste the blood but he didn't care, he needed this, he wanted this.

The kiss was desperate, needing, and filled with pent-up passion and frustration. They both believed this to be their last kiss, there was a hungry to it that neither could understand, they didn't want it to end. Though the taste of blood in both their mouths there was something deliciously perfect. Matthew pushed him against the wall of the closet, he moved between Gilbert's legs and pressed against him. His hands moved down his chest before he took hold of his waist. Gilbert's cheeks were on fire, his mind was going blank, he tangled his fingers into Matthew's hair. Blood was still oozing from his nose but it didn't stop them, he could taste it on Matthew's tongue.

Before things could go any further the closet door flew open and they both parted and looked towards the supposed killed and they both screamed. Ludwig was so shocked by what he saw that he couldn't stay in character. He just stood there with his plastic axe with his jaw hanging open. Both Matthew and Gilbert stared at him. Gilbert stared at him really hard, finally he saw though the make up and messy dirty clothes and hair. He pushed Matthew back so he could stand up. His fist collided with Ludwig's jaw, before he broke down laughing and crying at the same time. "Its fucking Ludwig! Its my brother!" He screeched. Matthew walked out of the closet, he had the angry flames of hell burning within the pits of his eyes.

He had never been so angry before in his entire life. Ludwig confessed to everything and told them how Alfred came up with the idea. He showed them to the stairs and Matthew took the plastic axe from him. He came running up the stairs, screaming out a battle cry as he tore after his brother like a bat out of hell. Alfred nearly didn't make it out in time, he felt the air brush though his hair as Matthew's swing missed.

"Face me like a man Alfred! When I get my hands on you...you'll wish that you were never born, just dead sperm in a cheep motel bed sheet! Don't run from me!" He yelled and crawled out the window after him.

Alfred tripped and Matthew was on top of him beating him with the plastic axe. Being plastic the blows hurt like hell and were sure to leave some nasty looking bruises. Alfred howled and tried to get away. "It was a joke! I'm sorry! Why is there blood all around your mouth? Is that real!" He screamed.

"I thought you were dead, I thought we all were going to die! This was the worst joke ever Al! And yes the blood is fucking real!" Matthew screamed back. Ludwig and Gilbert had to pull Matthew off. Alfred looked at them and saw the blood all over Gilbert's face. His eyes went between Matthew and Gilbert, when it clicked he made a loud gagging sound.

After they Matthew to calm down everyone who was covered in fake blood changed clothes and squeezed into Gilbert's car. One by one he dropped everyone off until only Matthew and Alfred were left. Alfred flew out of the car and took off on his bike to go check on his very drunk boyfriend (who had been texting him nonstop). Matthew stayed in the car as he watched his brother go. He then turned to Gilbert, the blood around their mouths had now dried.

"Gilbert will you go out with me." Matthew asked and he smirked and laughed. Matthew stared at him, he still wasn't in a laughing mood.

"I wanted to be the one to ask you out...but yes, I will go out with you. How about next time we avoid ghost hunting." He said and Matthew unbuckled his seat belt. He leaned over and gave Gilbert another kiss, this once was just simple and quick.

"I was thinking more along the line of going out for dinner. I'll call you Friday." He said and smirked at him before getting out of the car. Gilbert watched him walk inside. He smiled and drove off, he felt butterflies in his stomach, but he knew one thing. He was definitely going to have nightmares tonight.

…

The bike ride to Arthur' apartment was long, it took him forever to get there. When he did, he found the door unlocked so he walked in. There were red plastic cups every where and the whole place smelled like beer, there were chips on the floor, and just stuff every where. Clearly it was the aftermath of a crazy Halloween party. Alfred wondered around whispering Arthur's name.

He opened the door to one of the bedrooms, only to see Lovino's boyfriend laying half way off his bed with his butt in the air, he was naked. Alfred closed the door, he had no idea Arthur lived with Lovino's boyfriend. He checked the address he had listed for Arthur just to make sure he was in the right place. When he realized that he was he tried the other bedroom.

Arthur was sitting at the edge of his bed swaying from side to side, with a bottle of rum in his hand. Funny enough he was dressed like a pirate captain. His white shirt was all the way open and the coat he was wearing was half way off. His hat was on his head at a downward angle. He held the drink into the air and drank the last of it. "'_Why is the rum gone?_'" He asked and flopped backwards laughing.

"Arthur what the hell? You do remember you have to be at the school this morning right. Come one lets put you to bed." Alfred said and he took the empty bottle from him and set it down on the nightstand. He slipped the coat off of him, it didn't look all that comfortable to sleep in, next he took the hat and tossed it to the floor.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed. "So wh-who are you suppose to be? Oh wait...you're suppose to be America Captain..." He laughed and Alfred got back to his feet, he recovered Arthur and shoved a pillow under his head. Arthur kept giggling to himself, he rolled on to his back and grabbed Alfred one more time, pulling him into a kiss. Alfred could taste the rum on his tongue, it was a flavor he didn't like. "Go on...spangle my stars." He said while fighting a fit of the giggles.

"You're drunk, just go to sleep okay. I'll spangle your stars when I'm older and you're sober, okay. Night." Alfred said and got him a glass of water. He placed it on the nightstand and made sure Arthur had fallen asleep before he also get a couple pain killers next to the glass. He locked the door before he left and got on his bike and made the trip back home.

…..

_So yesterday I did a bit of job hunting. Also I ordered my cosplay so that makes me a little happy. But I got apps from every place I could. Even places I hate. Hell I even flirted with a guy just so he would be interested in hiring me. I need a job asap because I need to make my car payment. _

_But everyone's reviews really helped to cheer me up, I still feel pretty shitty but better._

_So please and if you see anything that needs to be capitalized let me know, my shift button is being weird. _


	21. Proclaimed

That Friday night Matthew stood with his clothes scattered all across the floor, he just couldn't make up his mind on what to wear. He felt so feminine standing there flustered and red, he hadn't even started on his hair yet. Gilbert would be picking him up soon and he was no where near being ready. He called out fro his brother and Alfred came into the room. "What should I wear for my first date!?" He asked him and Alfred just shrugged is shoulders.

"Dude I might be gay but I don't know shit about clothes. When I went out with Arthur for the first time I wore a t-shirt and my lucky jacket. Why don't you just wear your red hoodie, its cold out anyways." Alfred said and Matthew looked around for the hoodie, it was just to casual for a first date. Alfred rolled his eyes and sighed, he picked up a blue button down shirt and forced it onto his brother. He rolled the sleeves half way up his arm and undid the top to buttons. "There that looks good enough. Stop worrying about it, its not like you'll be wearing it long anyways." Alfred joked.

Matthew rolled his eyes and left the shirt on but he did try to unroll the sleeves but Alfred took them and rolled them back up. "Why do you keep rolling the sleeves up?" Matthew asked and Alfred squeezed his arm and laughed.

"Because you have really nice arms, when you have the sleeves down it hides em'. You have to remember there are three places people check out first, arms, chest, and ass. You have to show off what looks the best. For you that would be your arms and your chest, you have a flat looking ass but then again your pants are always was to big." Alfred then reached back and grabbed one of his butt cheeks. Matthew's whole face filled with color and he angrily shoved his brother away. Alfred gave a laugh. "Dude why the fuck do you wear such baggy shit? If I had a ass like that...I wouldn't wear pants!" He said and Matthew kicked him out of his room, he no longer wanted his help.

He pressed his back against the closed door and sighed and slipped down to the floor. Covering his face with his hands he let out a stressed out moan. What was he to do, he had feared for his life when he first kissed Gilbert, he thought he was never going to see him again, and when he kissed him in the car had had been feeling like he was on cloud nine, he was thankful to be alive and he was oozing confidence then. But now he was scared out of his mind, he didn't know what his emotions were doing to him.

Why did feeling things have to be so difficult and painful at times. Even the most positive of emotions could hurt in large amounts, the weight of it crushed you, it was hard only being able to feel that one feel crushing down on you. Love seemed to hurt the most, it made him confused and nervous, and it made him happy, yet there was a fear to it, he feared so much from it, he didn't want to be afraid of this feeling but he couldn't help it. With the fear there is always a fight or flight instinct, he was unsure which he would do, would he run from how he felt, or would he fight though the fear and nerves and allow himself to open up to another person like that.

It was all to soon to tell what the out come would be, it was just their first date, it would go like most dates would. They would their dinners and talk with one another, they might go for a walk together, and Gilbert would take him home and they would share a kiss. That was how a first date was suppose to go. But Matthew's track record with bad first dates had him worried. He really liked Gilbert and he didn't want to mess things up with him. He threw on a pair of pants, Alfred was right about two things, his pants were really baggy, and he needed to relax. Relax, he and Gilbert had been best friends, so what if the label changed they were still the same people they were before. This thought actually brought him some comfort.

If only the same could be said for Gilbert, he was sweating up a nervous rain storm, he had to change his shirt twice before he drove over, he had the cold air blowing on him to keep him from sweating any more. He parked out side Matthew's house, he checked his refection before getting out of the car. He held his breath as he walked to the door. All sort of thoughts began to run though his head, was he dressed to casually, it was a new outfit so was that okay, did he put on to much cologne.

Knocking on the door, he quickly brushed his fingers though his hair and smelled his own breath (he had brushed his teeth three times). Mrs. Williams opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey there honey, well don't just stand there sweet heart get your pretty face in here." She said and waved her hand towards the living room. He walked inside and took a seat on the couch, she sat in the lazy boy chair and kept smiling at him. "Matthew is upstairs he'll be down soon. I'm so happy you two are finally going out, I was getting so annoyed with the two of you. But be warned Gilbert, you hurt my boy and I'll hunt you down, there is no place you can hide where I won't be able to find you." She had said this all while still wearing a smile. Gilbert just nodded and wondered if Alfred's boyfriend got the same treatment.

Matthew came down the stairs, he looked over at Gilbert and the albino quickly stood up. Mrs. Williams smiled at her stepson and wished the two of them luck with their date. They quickly left to avoid any awkward moments she might cause, it was a good thing to. She ended up seeing her neighbor taking out the trash. She opened the window and leaned out it. "Hey Vash guess who doesn't have to worry about her kids becoming teen parents! Me! Guess who still does! You!" She laughed loudly and closed the window.

Matthew and Gilbert didn't talk during the car ride, neither of them knew what to say to one another. Finally after not being able to take the silence between them Matthew felt like he had to say something. "This shouldn't be so hard Gil...we know each other already...we're just dating now." Matthew said and looked over at him, Gilbert kept his eyes on the road, his usually horrid driving was actually good.

"I know but its different now...like us hooking wasn't how most couples do it. We we're in a closest, in a morgue, you were a moose, and I was bleeding heavily from my nose, oh and we both thought we we're going to be killed." Gilbert said and Matthew couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well screw normal, normal is boring. And you know for a fact that, that kiss was hot." Matthew teased and watched him blush.

"Tonight will be different, we won't be fearing for our lives. I want to do things right, I really want our first date to go perfectly." He said and Matthew smiled at him. He loved this other side to him, Gilbert was adorable, he couldn't wait to kiss him again. They reached the restaurant and Gilbert got out o the car first to open the door for him. When Matthew went to get out Gilbert held out his hand for him to take. Blushing he reached out and took it, Gilbert helped him out of the car.

They walked inside hand in hand. Gilbert seemed a bit concerned with what people would think, he kept looking around nervously at all the people sitting at their tables. Matthew held his hand a bit tighter and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He began to think that a date out in public was to much. They were getting some disgusted looks from some people in the restaurant, other looks were just that of surprise. Matthew really hoped no one would say anything to them, he had heard some horror stories from Alfred about the things he has had people say to him before while he was on a date.

The host took them to their table, understanding without words. He sat them at a booth in the very back, no one else was sitting back there except. They sat across from each other, Gilbert seemed less nervous now that there were no eyes on them. He reached across the table and took him by the hand and smiled at him. "Maybe some time I could cook dinner for you, I'll make you some real German food." He said and Matthew nodded, he liked the sound of that.

Their waitress came to their table, she gave them some water. "Would you boys like anything else to drink?" She asked and they pulled their hands back from one another.

"Just water." They both ended up saying and they then opened their menus. Matthew peeked over the top, he stared at Gilbert as he read over the meals. There was nothing he didn't like about Gilbert's face, his jaw, his mouth, his nose, his eyes, all of it he loved it all. He found himself day dreaming about biting the spot where his neck met his shoulder, he pictured the sounds he would make, what his face would look like, and how his skin would heat up to his touch. He snapped out of it and lowered his eyes back to the menu.

Gilbert picked something out and he closed his menu, setting down at the table. Matthew ended up making up his mind and he closed his menu, their waitress only had a couple tables so she got back to them quickly, she took their orders and darted into the kitchen. They talked with each other as they waited for their food, it took a moment for them to both be fully comfortable with one another. By the time their food got their they were laughing and joking with each other and well as doing a bit of gossiping.

The waitress smiled at them and set their plates down in front of them. "I hope you boys enjoy just yell if you need anything." She said and walked off. They intently started eating, they had been so nervous throughout the day that they hadn't eaten a single thing. They talked very little while they ate, but when they did it was about what to get for dessert. They decided on the molten chocolate cake. The waitress returned to take their plates, she asked them if they wanted anything else and they both quickly made their order.

They shared one cake, using their spoons like swords, fighting playfully for bites. "I don't see why I was so nervous earlier, nothing has really changed between us, I mean those feelings were always there and we were just fine then." Gilbert said and smiled at him. Matthew had a spoon full of cake in his mouth so he just nodded.

Gilbert paid for everything, even left a nice tip for the waitress. They left taking a drive though some back roads, it was to chilly out that night for them to be walking around outside, like he had planned. When it got later Gilbert had to take Matthew home.

He parked the car on the side of the road and he opened the door for him again. He walked him to the door with the full intention on kissing him good night, he could feel the palms of his hands start to get sweaty, he tried wiping them off on his pants as he walked. Matthew stopped at the door and turned toward him. "Alfred is watching us from his room right now." He whispered and Gilbert turned his head to look but Matthew grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Don't look, just kiss me already." He said and smirked at him.

Gilbert gulped, his heart was pounding. The two times they had kissed before Matthew had been the one to make the move, now he was asking him to. He leaned in and kissed him softly, Matthew's other hand reached up to clench in front of his shirt. They parted and Matthew smiled at him, they kissed again and this time it was more forceful. "Is he still watching us?" Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded his head and whispered a silent good night to him before slipping inside.

Matthew closed the door behind him and Alfred was at the top of the steps waiting for him. His brother was smiling from ear to ear, he looked way to happy. "I see your date went well, really well in fact." He teased.

Matthew smirked and walked up the steps. "If it had gone any better I would have gotten laid, which is more then you can say." Matthew joked, teasing Alfred. He laughed and walked past him.

"That was uncalled for bro!" Alfred said to him pouting out lis lower lip just like a child. Matthew laughed at him before he went into the bath room and brushed his teeth. He washed his face before stripping down to his underwear and crawling into bed. He closed his eyes and snuggled against his pillow, burning his face into the blanket, he felt so warm inside, he wanted to see Gilbert again.

…...

_I don't feel so good today so I'm going to wait until tomorrow to do some more job hunting. Today I might just relax and do some writing._

_I hopefully you guys like this chapter, sorry its a bit on the boring side. I'll try to make the next one more thrilling and entertaining. _

_Oh a moth flew into my dad's oatmeal. _

_And as for the fight or flight thing, this is something I noticed about myself, I have a horrible habit of running away when a romantic relationship I'm in gets serious. This is why its hard for me to get in one, I know that I'll just run again instead of taking a risk. _


	22. Questioning

The lunch lady and the French teacher collect from their bet, happy with all the cash they now had in their pockets they decided that taking the day off and treating each other to dinner would be the perfect way to celebrate. Everyone who had taken part in the bet were finally talking about in in the open. It became impossible for the two of them not to hear something about it. At first the two of them believe it be some sort of joke, teasing them because it took so long for them, but when the people closest to them explained that it was a real honest to God bet with money involved they weren't sure how to feel. Gilbert ended up just feeling angry and Matthew stopped caring by day three.

At lunch Alfred and Lovino got it in their minds to actually sit with them during lunch. Mother nature thought it would be fun to rain and snow at the same time, it looked like the end of the world out there. They were all hoping that the power would go out so they all could go home. November was looking like it was going to be a awful month. "Hey Lovi and I are going to the mall later. He needs to buy a dress." Alfred said and this got both Gilbert and Matthew to look up from their trays.

Gilbert said nothing but Matthew on the other hand had a comment. "I would go with a bright red or dark green. Both would look very pretty on you." He said. Lovino covered his face in embarrassment. He felt the need to explain why he was buying a dress.

"Antonio wants to enter a dance competition but they don't allow same sex dance partners so we're dressing me like a girl so we can get in." He said and both Gilbert and Matthew nodded their heads. But Alfred just laughed.

"Hey remember the time I made you wear a skirt while I wore a cape that way I could pretend to save you like some kind of super hero." He said and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Yes I remember, it was fucking yesterday, you are such a over grown child."

"Oh this is coming from the guy who actually went along with it with out putting any sort of fight up. Oh guess what, I just got measured at the doctors I grew again! I'm the same height as Arthur now." He said and smiled. Alfred had been very consered about his height since he started dating Arthur, the only thing that would possible get him to relax about it and stop drinking all the milk in the house would be for him to be taller. Matthew was praying for it, he needed some milk yesterday while he was cooking, but of course Alfred had beat him to it. The fact that his brother was finally the same height as Arthur gave him some hope, just once more inch and the milk would be safe.

Lovino rolled his eyes, he hasn't grown at all he was getting impatient for his own growth spurt. He wouldn't mind being closer to the same height as Antonio, he didn't care if he was a little shorter, or even taller. But he just wanted to be close to him, plus it would make dancing with him easier.

As for Matthew and his height he really didn't care, he had other things to be stressed about. Like the fact that he was actually wide in the hips, almost like a woman. Before he began playing hockey and started building muscle, it was really noticeable, he was teased quiet a bit for it. He dressed super baggy to hide it but that only made him look like he was scrawny even after bulking up. He still had a bit of a problem with taking his clothes off, in the locker room he always hid away in a corner to get dressed. He still cringed when he remembered at Gilbert had seem him in his underwear, but he also remembered he had seen Gilbert in his, he looked over at his boyfriend and wondered what he was insure about, he wanted to believed that there was nothing Gilbert hated about himself, but he knew everyone one had something that they wished they could change.

Even the most confident of people have something about themselves they hate, it could be something about how they look, or their intelligence, or even who they are as a person. Matthew let out a sigh and leaned against Gilbert. Alfred smirked at them. "So do you guys want to come to the mall with us or not. Come on it'll be fun." Alfred said.

"I don't see why not, its not like we had anything planed anyways." Gilbert said and Matthew shrugged he didn't really care what they did. He knew they would probably just end up ditching Alfred and Lovino in some store. Or they would stick around just for a little bit just to see Lovino in a couple dresses. "So are you going to shave your legs for this?" Gilbert asked, he actually wasn't teasing him, he honestly wanted to know. Lovino's whole face turned red and he looked down mumbling something under his breath.

After both Alfred and Gilbert asked him to speak up Lovino raised his head. "I already did." He snarled at them before standing up and walking away before any of them could make a comment. Matthew simply picked around at his food.

"I went to summer camp once and a bunch of the guys dared this other guy to shave his legs...so he stole a razor from one of the girls' camp and did it, he didn't know how to shave. He ended up getting five stitches in his thigh." Matthew said and they both turned to him with their jaws hanging open, looking horrified as they got a mental picture of some poor kid cutting his leg open. "He only needed the stitches because he kept trying, he couldn't figure it out. I remember when he came back he said he would never shave and would never get mad a woman for not shaving, that it was one of the most unpleasant things he's ever done, oh and he complained about razor burn for the rest of the week he was there."

"What the hell, why would he keep going?" Gilbert snapped and gave a visible shiver. Matthew shrugged and ate his food before going an clearing his tray. The rest of the school day went as normally as it could for everyone. There was a fist fight in the hall, apparently the Turkish foreign exchange student, told the Greek foreign exchange student that he slept with his boyfriend. The Greek's boyfriend stood at the side lines, watching the two battle it out, he muttered something about he didn't sleep with no one but a threesome sounded really good right now. Matthew was the only one who heard him and he only heard it because the Asian didn't see him standing right next to him.

When he met up with Gilbert at his car he told him about it he. They had a good laugh about it. Alfred and Lovino met up with them at the car, they got into the backseat, before Gilbert even got behind the wheel. Once everyone was in the car Gilbert turned on the radio to avoid listening to Alfred and Lovino, those two gossiped worse then a couple of old ladies. Alfred then leaned forward and smirked at them both. "So Gil are you taking my bro to winter formal?" He asked.

"Well duh, we're dating now so why would I go with anyone else. So who are you taking its not like the two of you can actually go with your boyfriends, are you two just going to go together or something." Gilbert asked in return and Lovino sighed. Gilbert had no idea what he had just done.

Alfred slumped in the back, arms crossed, pouting like a big baby. "Lovino isn't going, he's breaking our tradishion of going to the dance together, he breaking it just like my heart!" Alfred whined and Lovino rolled his eyes at him. He never thought Alfred would be so upset by him skipping one school dance, after all they still had plenty more in their future. He was going to skip this stupid dance and spend time with Antonio, they were going out to eat, and Antonio got tickets to go see _Carmen._

Gilbert gave Matthew a look and they just hid their laughter. "Your brother is acting like a wife who caught her husband cheating her her years a go and still brings it up every chance she gets, but doesn't leave." He whispered and Matthew laughed and nodded his head. Gilbert was lucky enough to get a parking spot near the front entrance of the wall. The group of them walked together in a horizontal line, they went into the first store they saw that sold dresses.

No one stopped them from having a Lovino try on a few, one of the workers even helped him to figure out his size, according to her it was not unusual for them to have men come in. She was very friendly about it and even grabbed a couple dresses for him to try, she knew what to look for when it came to dancers. She made sure to find ones that covered enough of his chest. "You know what, wait right here, I know the perfect dress for you. You'll just love it, its black and has this lovely red lace on the bottom, oh you'll just love it." She ran off going in the back. She shoved Lovino into the dressing room and tossed the dress over the door.

Lovino tried it on and it fit him like a glove, the skirt part was shorter in the front and longer it the back, the longest part stopped just below his knees. He did a spin and twist in the mirror to she how the dress looked when it moved. He realized what he was doing and stopped, he opened the door. Everyone looked at him and he felt like slamming the door closed. "Damn Lovi, you have to get that one!" Alfred said and Gilbert nodded.

"You're legs look really smooth." Was the comment the slipped out Matthew's mouth. He could help but to point it out. This got Lovino to turn dark red and slam the door closed. After this Matthew and Gilbert left the store to wondered around on their own. The mall was pretty boring for them, they weren't the type that highly enjoyed window shopping or even actual shopping. They ended up sitting down together in the food court after buying some smoothies.

Today was nice even if the weather wasn't. "You should come over to my place for dinner tonight. My grandfather wants to meet you." Gilbert said and Matthew began to choke on his drink, he began couching.

"Your granddad...he wants to meet me?" He asked he was worried about it. What if Gilbert's grandfather didn't like him, what if the man didn't approve of their relationship, there were so many 'what ifs' going though his head. Gilbert stared at him he didn't think Matthew would be so nervous about it, then he pictured himself in his shoes, what if Matthew's father wanted to meet him. Gilbert only met the man once and it was just a quick hand shake.

Matthew's father was a business man so he was at work all of the time. He wasn't sure what Matthew's stepmother did. His grandfather owned his own car garage, his hours all depended on other people and how business was going though out the day. Usually when he came home he was covered in stuff and would be in the shower for hours. But tonight he said he would be home early and he wanted to meet the young men his grandsons were seeing. Ludwig was very nervous about it due to the relationship shared between their grandfathers. Gilbert wasn't worried, he saw no reason why his grandfather wouldn't like Matthew.

Matthew looked at him. "What time tonight?" He asked. Gilbert smiled, happy that he agreed.

"At six. I'll pick you up after five." He said and Matthew nodded. Alfred and Lovino ended up finding them there, Lovino had bought the dress, he planned on leaving the tags on and just returning it when he was done, this dance competition would be the only time he would ever be caught wearing it. They pulled up some chairs to the table to sit with them.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Gilbert asked and everyone gave a nod.

"Could you drop me off at the dance studio. I was suppose to be there earlier but we couldn't find you, really was it to hard for you to tell before you just walk off." Lovino complained and Gilbert rolled his eyes and threatened to make him walk. This started a short but rather loud argument between the two. It was only short be cause of the near by mall cop wasn't about to put of with it.

The mall cop walked them outside and gave them warning about their behavior. Everyone piled into the car and they dropped Lovino off. Lovino went inside to see what Antonio thought of the dress and if it would be fitting for the tango. "Antonio I got a dress, do you want to see it?" He teased holding the bag up as he walked though the door.

Antonio was sitting on the floor, doing tow touches. Since he's been dancing his whole life he was quite flexible and he was able to lay on his legs. He looked over at him and smiled before he started laughing. "Lovi I was only joking, did you really buy a dress?" He asked and stood up. Lovino pulled the dress out of the bag and threw it in his face.

"I shaved my fucking legs for this shit!" Lovino yelled and stomped his foot. Antonio pulled the dress off of his face. He went to leave but Antonio took his hand to stop him. "You better let go of me, do you know how long its going to take to grow my leg hair back! I fucking saved down like a fucking swimsuit model. My arm hair, my arm pit hair, my damn chest hair, all of it is gone because you didn't tell me it was a joke."

Antonio never got to see the angry side of Lovino before. He was unsure how to react to it, he stood there. "Lovi it was just a prank. I didn't mean to...hey I'm sorry. Hey...wait right here." He said picked the dress of the floor and walked out of the room. Lovino stood there, pacing, he didn't know why he just didn't leave, he thought about it, yet he didn't even look at the door.

He grew impatient, Antonio was taking much longer then he thought it would take for him to put on the dress. After a little while Antonio returned wearing the dress, his arms, legs, pits, and chest all shaved down. Just as Lovino was about to ask where he got the razor, his question was answered. "One of the girls has one of those NoNos. She was going to do my make-up but I was afraid you had left." He said and Lovino stared at him.

"Idiot...make-up would have been to much, you would have looked like a bad porn star." He said and turned away from him. Antonio hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. He saw Lovino's ears turn red as he blushed, he found it to be the cutest thing. Antonio kissed his neck and part of his shoulder. "Don't think I'll let you off the hook so easily. I'm leading today." He said and smirked.

…..

Matthew got around for dinner and waited on the couch for Gilbert to pick him up. His stepmother was setting up the dinner table. She looked over at him and his father looked up as well. His dad had actually cooked dinner that night and wasn't pleased that he made plans to eat else where without asking him first.

Alfred came running down the stairs. "Mom after dinner can I go see a movie with some friends?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Its a school night. Maybe this weekend." She said then motioned for him to help out. Matthew moved over to the front window, he was Gilbert's car turn onto his street. He yelled a quick goodbye and ran out the door before his dad could say anything about it. He ran though the front yard to Gilbert's car and got inside. Before Gilbert drove off he could see Mr. Williams watching from the window his father standing just behind her.

"Does he plan on telling me he's actually dating that boy anytime soon." He asked his wife and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Maybe you two should talk about it, Matthew really likes Gilbert." she told him and rubbed between his shoulders. He let out a sigh and went back into the kitchen taking a seat at the table.

"I don't even know this boy, is he a okay kid? How old is he, does he have a job, all I know is his name." He told her and Alfred sat down in the seat across from him.

"Gilbert is sixteen turning seventeen, during the summer he works for his grandfather, hes in the grade above us, fluent in German, has a younger brother who is my age. Lovino doesn't like him but I think he's funny, he likes war movies and stuff animals, anything else you would like to know." Alfred said and they both stared at him. He just ate his food before he noticed them staring at him.

His mother was the first to say something about it. "How do you know all that?" She asked and Alfred responded with one word 'Feliciano'.

…..

Matthew looked over at Gilbert during the drive. Gilbert smirked at him. "Relax it'll be fine, he'll probably just question the fuck out of you and give you the evil eye. Just be you're self and don't call him sir, he'll go right into military mode if you do that." Gilbert said and kept smirking.

"That's not funny Gil, really what if he doesn't like me!" Matthew said and Gilbert squeezed his knee.

"He'll like you, trust me on this one. Just relax." He said and he parked his car in the drive way. He opened the door for him and Matthew sighed when he got out, he had to relax just like Gilbert told him, he took his hand walked with him insde. Gilbert's grandfather was already sitting at the head of the table. He stood and walked over to them.

Matthew stood up straighter as soon as he saw the man making a move and held out his hand in order to shake his. Mr. Weillschmidt shook his hand, his hold was strong and forceful. "I'm Matthew Williams." He said introducing himself.

Mr. Weillschmidt nodded his head and looked over at his grandson. "He's rather polite to be dating you...I like that. Well Gilbert you can show him to the bath so the two of you can wash your hands before dinner." He said and returned to the table. Matthew followed Gilbert to the bathroom and used the sink next to his.

Gilbert looked over at him. "Dude your hands are shaking. Calm down, he likes you. Don't worry, he never smiles he lost that ability." Gilbert said and Matthew nodded. He dried his hands off and they returned to the table, they sat on opposite sides. Mr. Weillschmidt had their plates already made up for them.

"How old are you Matthew?" Mr. Weillschmidt asked, it was just a warm-up question before he really got started.

Matthew answered this one with out any worry. "I'm fifteen." He said and took a drink from the glass of water. Gilbert started eating, he kept a close eye on his grandfather, he was ready to step in once the question got to invasive. Matthew took a fork full of potato to keep from having to say anything again real soon.

"So you are younger then Gilbert, you're a freshmen this year then. Have any brother's or sisters?"

"I have a step-brother Alfred, he's friends with Feliciano and Lovino. My birthday is the first of July." Matthew said and Mr. Weillschmidt nodded his head, he already had one of these dinners with the Italian, Gilbert didn't know about yet mostly because Ludwig wanted to keep it just between them, it had been awkward enough for him.

"What about your parents? What do they do for a living?" The questioning went on though out dinner, it was all pretty innocent, until his grandfather brought out the cake, that's when it started getting uncomfortable. "Matthew have you ever hit anyone for no good reason?" He asked and Matthew stared at him speechless.

Matthew nerves vanished and he became rather serious with Gilbert's grandfather. "Sir I used to play hockey and hitting does happen in that sport and I have punched someone before only because not only did this person threaten me but they hurt someone who I care a grate deal for. So I guess to answer you question I will have to go with no. No I have not hit anyone for no good reason." He said and Mr. Weillschmidt stood up from his seat.

"That was a good answer Mr. Williams." He then looked towards his grandson and gave a nod. "Gilbert likes to think I don't remember being a teenager, part of him is right, I did drink a lot back then, but I do know that you boys are young. You will make mistakes and you will learn from them, yes you will do things I won't always approve of. But as for you relationship I give you both my blessing. I only have one request and that if for Gilbert to be home by ten, no later." He told them and they both nodded their heads.

Before they could leave he had one last thing to say to his grandson before he left. "Don't think that just because I remember my teen years that I'll let things such as staying out late, sneaking out, or under aged drinking go unpunished." He whispered in his ear to keep from embarrassing him in front of his boyfriend. Gilbert gave a nod and walked away, taking Matthew out the door.

…..

_Me: Sorry about forgetting your birthday Matthew but there's a birthday more important to me then your's._

_Canada: America's?_

_Me: MINE!_

_Well please review. I hope you guys like this chapter, I was feeling better today like actual happy feelings then while letting the dogs out I looked across the field at a little farm house and idk I got all depressed again so I tried watching some Doctor Who...bad idea people died_

_Supernatural wasn't any better..._

_oh and if you guys were wondering my birthday it the 19th. _

_On a side note...god I feel so awkward having to ask this but do I have any male readers who have done the do with another guy and be willing to give me some advice about writing gay sex. Just I can't ask my queer friends. Seeing most are woman and the one guy who I could ask is my ex boyfriend_

_I am NOT asking him about it...I think you guys can understand that right... its easier asking a guy about it since I can't use the internet to do this (laptop is broken and I'm on the family computer and my dad works on computers FOR THE MILITARY)_


	23. Sputtered

Matthew woke one morning with a splitting head ache and a hurting stomach. He crawled from the bed with a moan and thought that maybe all he need was something to eat. He went into the bath room and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked terrible, more then he did every other morning. He was several shades paler, his skin was freckled with sweat. He placed a his hand on his forehead and moaned again.

Alfred came walking into the bathroom looking like he had the best night sleep of his life. He was bright eyed and ready for the day and he took one look at his brother before taking a step back. "Dude you look like shit. Are you sick, I don't want to get sick I have a test this week." He said and covered his mouth. Matthew grunted at him and walked past him. Mrs. Williams had some French toast she took one look at Matthew before feeling his forehead.

"Honey you are burning up, are you feeling okay?" She asked and his father looked over at him and also felt his forehead.

"I can take him to see the doctor, I have today off." His father said and Matthew shook his head. He didn't like doctors, they have cold hands and they had the hospital smell on them. His father removed his hand and looked down at him. "You might have the flu Matt, its going around right now. Try to eat something, then go get dressed. I'm taking you to see a doctor and that's final." He said and sat down at the table.

Matthew tried to eat but his stomach twisted and turned before it started lunging forward. He took from the table and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Mrs. Williams looked toward her husband and tried to talk over the sound of her stepson throwing up. "Maybe you should call the doctor now. I have to work late tonight, so you'll have to make dinner again." She said and Matthew walked out of the bathroom and made his way back upstairs.

Alfred came down, pressing against the wall so there was no risk of touching his brother, he didn't want to get sick. Alfred was the lucky type of person, he never got sick, he sometimes had to fake it just so he could get a day off of school. He ate his breakfast. "Hey mom Arthur wanted to know if it would be alright if he could take me to see a play." He asked and his mother looked at him while clearing Matthew's place from the table.

"What play were the two of you going to go see?" She asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He didn't say, he wants it to be a surprise or something." Alfred said and she sighed, she really liked knowing the details, these plans bugged her at times. Alfred started begging and she let out another sigh.

"As long as he has you home before ten, I do not mind. Tell him to drive safely, it snowed again last night." She said and looked out the window, it didn't snow that much and it was already melting but the weather was suppose to get colder the later it got so all that melted snow would freeze into ice. Alfred cleared his place and grabbed his bag once he realized he had spent to much time eating, if he didn't hurry he was going to miss the buss. He grabbed his lucky jacket and threw it on as he ran down the street. Mrs. Williams then went upstairs to check on Matthew real quick before she had to leave.

The teenager was in his bed, shivering now and muttering complaints under his breath. She got him another blanket and left it folded up at the foot of his bed. "Your dad is setting an appointment up for you now, don't worry." She told him and he covered the top of his head with his blanket. She rubbed his shoulder and walked out the room.

Later his father came in, telling him to get dressed. He did what he was told, throwing on some gray sweat pants and his red hoodie. He didn't wear a shirt under it and when he looked down he saw that the sweat pants weren't even his but Alfred's (Alfred was to tall to fit in them anyways). He walked down stairs and got into the back seat, where he laid across. His father tried talking to him during the car ride but Matthew responses were just muffled grumblings.

They sat in the waiting room, a little boy was staring at him. "Hey are you gonna die? My big sister said that this is where sick people go to die...that's why grandpa never came back home. I'm only here to get some shot." Matthew stared at the little boy who just smiled back at him before his mother pulled him away.

When it was finally his turn, he stood and ran for the bathroom to puke again. The doctor looked over at his father and said something to him and wrote something down on a piece of paper. When Matthew was done in the bathroom he did a sick look over to make sure that his guess was correct, which it was. Pretty much he had a stomach virus, the doctor told him that if he didn't feel better by the end of the week to come back in, other then that he prescribed him something to take to keep from throwing up, his father mentioned to drink lots of water. Matthew wasn't listening to any of it, he just wanted to go to bed and sleep until he was dead.

His father drove him hope and sent him up to bed. Matthew forced his way up the stairs feeling the need to puke again as he reached the top. He covered his mouth and held his stomach, his head was spinning and he almost forgot where the bathroom was. He ran for it, but being as dizzy as he was he ran into the wall next to the door instead. Now on the ground he crawled on all fours over to the toilet and let out what little contents were left in his stomach.

Moaning in his misery he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and blew his nose. His whole face felt warm and his nose was burning from having stomach acid come out it. Still on all fours he crawled to his room and pulled himself into the bed, where he fought with his blankets as he struggled between hot and cold flashes.

He didn't now how but at some point he was able to fall asleep. He only woke when his dad came into his room with a bowl of soup and a tiny plastic cup of medicine. He set it down on the nightstand and made him take the medicine first with the hopes that will help keep his food down. After he was done with his bowl he placed it back on to the night stand and curled up into a ball.  
He struggled to sleep all week, the night his fever broke was by far the worse night out of them all. He was sweating all over, his clothes were getting soaked. He felt lie his skin was burning up and he felt like he was going to throw up. But he spent the rest of the night on the floor next to the toilet, dry heaving nothing. Tired and worn out to the bone he fell asleep there. Alfred got up and went to go use the bathroom only to find his brother there. Alfred took him and carried him back to bed, tucking him in before going back to use the restroom.

When morning came he felt wonderful, at least better then he had been feeling all week, he felt good enough to go to school. However he stayed home after all it was Friday. He spent it watching TV and movies wrapped warmly in the thickest blanket in the house. He wanted today to be a day where he could just sit around doing nothing and relax with his pillow. He snuggled down into the couch, warm and cozy he watched his movie. He felt his eye lids grow heavy during several parts of the film.

Just as he closed his eyes for good, no longer able to fight the beautiful call of sleep, he heard a tapping coming some where from inside his house. The tapping grew louder the longer he tried to ignore it. Finally it annoyed him to the point where he stood from the couch and started his hunt. The sound grew louder the closer to the steps he got, he climbed up them and now he could hear a voice.

Fearing for the worst he went back downstairs and armed himself with his best hockey stick. Marching back up the steps he found that the sound was coming from his bedroom, taking a deep breath he reached out and took the door knob in his hand. The tapping had now stopped, he could hear his window open and without so much as a second thought he flung his door open letting out a warrior cry with his stick ready to attack.

Gilbert let out a scream and almost fell out of the window. Matthew lowered his hockey stick and grabbed Gilbert, pulling him inside and smacking him on the arm. "What in the world are you doing? What the hell Gil?" He hissed and Gilbert smirked at him.

"You've been gone all week I wanted to drop by and see if you were feeling better." he said but Matthew just gave him another smack on the arm.

"Then call or at least use the front door. I thought someone was breaking in." Matthew told him and Gilbert kept smirking at him, he leaned in, his hand brushed against Matthew's before he took it . Their eyes locked and Matthew wanted to scold him further but he was at a lost for words now. Instead he just kissed him, softly and quick. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I skipped." He said and leaned in for another kiss, this one was deeper and longer then the first. Matthew pulled him in, biting softly at his lower lip, he took a few steps backward pulling Gilbert along with him. He spun his boyfriend around and kissed him roughly before, pushing him down so he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Gilbert looked up at him smirking, he grabbed Matthew by the waist and tugged at him, pulling him into his lap. He kissed along his neck, sucking and biting leaving little red marks behind.

As Gilbert kissed his neck, Matthew slid his hands underneath his shirt. His finger tips grazed across his stomach, feeling the tightness of the muscles there. While Gilbert was not as built as he brother, he had cardio that Ludwig couldn't match. Matthew pulled Gilbert shirt over his head and took him by the shoulders pressing him into the mattress. His mouth and teeth playfully teases the skin of his neck and shoulders. Matthew's hold on Gilbert's shoulders slipped downward, following the bits, the licks, and quick kisses.

Matthew reached the edge of Gilbert jeans, he looked up at him to see if it was alright if he continued. Gilbert's face was drained of color as the blood traveled south,his eyes met with Matthew's, they were glazed over and Matthew could read his expression as clearly as words in a book. Yet just as he was about to take things further, Alfred's voice broke though the silence in the room. "Matt! Wake up, we have burgers. Matt!" His stepbrother's voice sang.

Matthew jumped awake, tightening his blanket around him. Luckily the blanket was thick enough to hide the bump in his pants. He did not know what to do, Alfred was a mere foot away from him, going on and on about food and soda. To make things worse his brother was tugging at his blanket, trying with all his might to get Matthew to let it go and come eat with the rest of them. Lovino was complaining from the kitchen, he was actually trying to get Alfred to leave Matthew alone.

It wasn't until Lovino actually came out of the kitchen, frustrated by being ignored, and grabbed Alfred by his ear, that his wonderful stepbrother actually stopped. With a sigh of relief, Matthew made his way upstairs, with the blanket wrapped around him as tight as a burrito, as fast as he could. When in the clear he let the blanket drop and he locked himself inside the bathroom.

…...  
_  
Sorry for taking so long to update guys. I really wasn't feeling good for a while there and I have been very busy job hunting. Hopefully things will start happening for me so I can stop stressing out and get back to writing._

But any ways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there will be more to come. I might have the next chapter be in different parts. Part 1 being Matthew and Alfred shopping for Gilbert and Arthur for Christmas. Part 2 Lovino and Gilbert doing shopping. And then part 3 can be Arthur and Antonio doing Christmas shopping. What do you guys think? Should I do that or something else?

Please review and let me know what you all thought of this update. I look forward to hearing from you guys. 


	24. Piped part one

Mrs. Williams stood in the kitchen, using her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear. "No, don't get a hotel, you guys can stay here for Christmas. You two can use Alfred's room, he wouldn't mind." She said with a big huge smiled. Alfred looked up from the table after hearing his his name. Matthew was still asleep, he saw no reason why he should have to get out of bed this early on a weekend, plus it was Christmas vacation. Mrs. Williams talked a while longer before hanging up. "Looks like Justine and her boyfriend are staying here for Christmas." She was really excited about this.

"Really! That's awesome, I haven't seen her in years." Alfred said. His Aunt Justine is blind, has been ever since birth, but she never let this hold her back, she is now a lawyer. Her boyfriend Sam is a military recruiter, he pretty much goes around to different schools telling them about the military. After all the military is a career, its not something you can do as a last resort, you have to want to be there.

Libby nodded, it had been awhile since her and her little sister spent any real time together and she was really excited to meet the boyfriend. After n another hour or so Matthew finally awake from his slummer and walked heavy footed down the steps. His hair was a mess, just like every other time he woke up, the tangled cluster fuck of twisting turning waves never ceased to puzzle and anger him. He grabbed something to eat before slumping his way back up the stairs.

Alfred cornered him just as he was about to enter the bathroom for his daily ritual of taming his wild mane of hair. "We're going shopping." He told him, there was no room for debate in the matter. Matthew tried to move past him, he wasn't about to go anywhere looking the way he did, but his brother was stubborn and kept blocking his path. "You have to help me find Arthur something for Christmas! I can help you find something for Gilbert." He said and Matthew stopped.

He still needed to get Gilbert something, so with out much thought on the matter he agreed. Alfred then moved out of his way, allowing him to enter the bathroom. Matthew closed the door behind him and locked it so he would have a moment of privacy. He fixed his hair and exited, Alfred was waiting just outside the door. He shoved a change of clothes into his brother's arms and shoved him back into the bathroom. With a annoyed grumbled Matthew got changed and the two of them went down stairs.

Alfred then begged for his mother to take them to go Christmas shopping. She stared at her child and began to wonder why all her teachings of manners never sunk in but with a sigh she gave in and drove the boys up to the mall, dropping them off so she could do some shopping of her own. "Remeber Alfred keep it under a hundred dollars this year please, and for the love of god do not buy your own present. As for you Matthew the same rules aply." She handed them one of her credit cards, whispering a silent prayer as it slipped though her fingers and into the unknown.

Her son smiled and she frowned, she watched as her card slid into his pocket and out of her sight. Before she could change her mind she drove off, leaving them there and hoping that they would listen to her. If not she was taking one of their presents back, no matter how bad it made her feels, rules have to be followed.  
Matthew and Alfred entered the mall, they looked over at each other. "So do you have any idea what you want to get Arthur?" Matthew asked and Alfred nodded his head with a grate big smile.

"Matching bracelets, come on I'll show you. I already asked the lady about them and well just come on." He grabbed Matthew by the wrist and pulled him into the jewelery story. He pointed at to bracelets, one of them was more feminine and the other more masculine. These were clearly boyfriend girlfriend bracelets and not the cheep kind either, even on sale they were still over seventy dollars. Alfred peered in at them and Matthew stared at him, his brother looked like a love stuck fool.

He frowned he never seen anything as adorable as this. "You're really serious about him aren't you?" Matthew asked and Alfred looked up at him, still smiling as big as ever.

"Yeah I mean I like him a whole lot, it might even be love at this point. You must think its weird,the age difference between him and me...he can't even touch me, it against the law, but I want to go further then just what we are now...I can tell that he does to. We can be intimate without being sexual, but being intimate with him just its just ahhh." Alfred's face got all red and he looked back at the bracelets.

Matthew patted him on the back. "The age difference isn't weird Al, look at our parents. My friend Yao, his parents have a eleven year age gap and they worked out just fine. You'll be eighteen before you know it, relax." He said and Alfred smirked and gave a laugh.

"You make a good point and it could be worse. I could be Lovino, poor guy has so much sexual frustration built up, I'm surprised he hasn't ripped Antonio's clothes off...with his teeth." Alfred said and Matthew made a face due to the mental image that popped in his head. Alfred bought two of the guy bracelets and they walked out of the store. "So what are you getting Gilbert. If you need a clue I'll tell you something. That guy has a serious weak point for fluffy stuffed animals, its actually a really cute feature about that guy. He's all 'I lift fucking wights at the gym, I eat meat like a mother fucker, aww look at the fluffy puppy, I'll punch you.'"

Matthew laughed a little. "You forgot his obsession for the military. For a guy who hates being told what to do, he loves the military with a passion unmatched."

"Ha I beg to differ no one loves the military as much as I do. That's what I want to do after school, join the air force and fly in the open sky, there is nothing more free then that. To bad my eyesight is bad, they won't let me fly but I can still join and do my part." He said and Matthew nodded. Matthew respected the military but it was something he wasn't to keen on joining himself. His goal right now for when he was out of school was to get back to Canada, hopefully with Gilbert still with him.

They walked into another store and Alfred had another question to ask. "How are you guys doing? Like relationship wise. I know it hasn't been that long since things became official but how do you feel about it?" He asked and Matthew stopped walking. His brain was thinking to hard about the questions to also keep the movement of his legs going forward.

"We're doing fine I think...I'm happier now that its like this. Its just I've never been real good at these relationship things, so I try not to think of it like that, instead I think of it like 'hey I like this person so I'm going to hang out with them and make out here and there, no stress'. But I wonder constantly, like am I moving to fast for him, am I going to slow, when do I have him meet dad? Is he at the same stage I am and if he isn't then how do I express myself in a way that won't totally freak him out." He said, his voice growing a little higher in pitch as he talk. Alfred took a step back and stared at him with his eyes a little wider then normal.

"Dude relax...are you freaking because you've had a couple wet dreams." He asked and Matthew's whole face turned red.

"I don't know what yo..."

"Don't lie man, you can smell that shit. Calm down, it happens, I'm not judging you. Everyone gets them and its nothing to be ashamed of, you really need to not put so much thought into it, just jerk it out and chill." Alfred said and Matthew began to walk away from him.

"I am not having this talk with you, this has gotten far to weird. I'm going to look at the stuff animals, meet me there when you're done being creepy." He said and Alfred gave a laugh. Matthew reached the stuff animals. Most of them were bears, a couple were rabbits, which Tim came by and grabbed a couple of the rabbits. He looked over at Matthew.

"He likes birds...if that helps." He said and Matthew looked over at him.

"Thanks, so ho are the rabbits for?" Matthew asked and Tim just stared down at them, it was taking him much longer to answer then Matthew thought it would. Finally he looked up from the toys.

"My sister." He said and quickly walked off. Matthew smirked to himself, Tim didn't have a sister. He looked around, petting the heads of a couple stuffed bubble bees. Then buried under the rainbow colored unicorns was a fluffy yellow shape. Matthew saw it just out of the corner of his eye and he grabbed it, it was a baby chicken no bigger then a baseball. Alfred looked over his shoulder, with out his brother even knowing he was there.

"That one is cute." He said in his ear getting a large frightened jump from Matthew. "Are you going to get it?" He asked. Matthew glared at him but gave a nod. They went to check out, neither saying a word purely out of the fact that they knew it would only turn into a highly awkward and uncomfortable talk about who knows what. Matthew bought the fluffy chicken and they continued to look around, but they didn't buy anything else.

…...  
_Hey everyone here is part one of the three part Christmas special. Next up Lovino and Gilbert! I hope you all like it._

As for my life so far I'm still jobless but I'm looking. My birthday is coming up July 19th man its so close I can feel it. Hopefully I get a lot of birthday money from family so I can have some money in the bank to make my car payment for next month. I really hope I find a job soon, I'll be in some pretty deep shit if I don't.

Well please review and have a wonderful day.  



	25. Piped part two

Gilbert let out a muffled gasped as a kiss came crashing down on his lips. He was shoved into his sheets, he felt teeth on his lower lip, they bit and he felt hands slip under neath his shirt. Gilbert felt like he was going to burn up, his shirt was pulled over his head and tossed into the corner of the room. The kiss moved from his mouth to his neck, he felt his cheeks fill with fire and a quiet moan slip out.

Matthew bit his ear and chuckled, he the rubbing their hips together. They kissed again and he reached up trying to unzip Matthew's jacket. The jacket slid off and he ran his tongue over his mouth. Matthew rolled their hips together faster and harder, kissing him and smirking. Matthew undid his belt and yanked it from the loops, he did the same to Gilbert and used the belts to bind his wrist to two different posts on the head board. "Oh my god,this is totally happening isn't it." Gilbert said.

"Oh my fucking god...Gilbert wake the fuck up." Lovino said and when that didn't work he kicked him. Gilbert jumped away with a yelp, when he saw that it was Lovino standing inside his room he pulled his blanket up to his neck and screamed as loud as he did during Halloween. Lovino stared at him. "You are really loud, you know that! And I'm not just talking about the scream. God I feel like I need to take a cold shower and pray." He said and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Why are you in my room?" Gilbert snapped and Lovino just raised his hands in the air.

"I'm not talking to you while you have a boner." Lovino yelled at him, his face growing redder with each passing second.

"Then leave so I can get rid of it!" Gilbert snapped back.

"I know another way to get rid of it. Pain!" He shouted and punched Gilbert between the legs before storming out of the room, slamming the door closed. Gilbert curled up into a ball, letting out a cry, needless to say his erection was done for. Once the pain faded away he stayed in the bed, until Lovino came prancing in like he owned the place and tore the blankets off his bed. "Will you get out of bed, we're suppose to go Christmas shopping! the only reason I'm hear is because you wanted my help, I don't see why you didn't ask Liz."

Gilbert rolled out of the bed and fell onto the floor kicking his legs. "I did ask her first! But she's busy with family stuff, I had no choice but to go to you." He grumbled and Lovino sat on top of him, jabbing his fingers into his side.

"Well then I'm glad the feeling is mutual. Now could we please get this done and over with. I want to find something for Antonio while we're out." He stood and went though his closet, throwing a change of clothes down on top of him. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car." He said and walked out the door, sticking his tongue out at Ludwig as he past him. Gilbert rolled his eyes and got dressed in the clothes that were tossed at him. After grabbing his coat and slipping it on he went out to the car.

Lovino had stolen the keys from his coat pocket and had the car already running with the music blasting. What he didn't do was wipe the snow off the car, he left that for Gilbert. Gilbert angrily cleaned the snow off and got into the car shivering like crazy. Lovino looked over at him from the corner of his eyes. "Its about fucking time." He said in a hushed tone. Gilbert backed the car out and drove down the road.

"Okay if no one else is going to say anything about it to you then I will! What has been your problem lately, I mean you've always been a bit bitchy but lately is just unbearable."

"You know what's really unbearable...having the hottest fucking boyfriend ever. But you can't touch him, nope not until you're eighteen, you can try but nooooo." Lovino whined and leaned his seat back. Gilbert let the subject drop after that, it was to uncomfortable to keep alive. He drove to the store and parked as close to the front as possible.

There was nothing he hated more then winter and its snow. Anything cold just reminded him of death, slow crippling painful death. He pulled his hood over his head and grumbled until they were inside. As soon as they walked in they saw Alfred and Matthew going into a store together. He quickly grabbed Lovino and pulled him into a store, one he felt like Matthew would never go in, for the single reason that they sold sex toys in the back.

Lovino looked up at the wall of dildos then over at Gilbert with disgust. "You two have not been dating long enough for this. Just get him that hockey stick he wanted and call it good." He said and went to walk out but Gilbert grabbed him and yanked him back into the store. He poked his head out to see if it was all clear. He took Lovino and ran with him to the back of the mall.

Gilbert knew nothing about hockey, so he and Lovino stared blindly at the sticks. "I don't understand...what is the difference between them? Which one did Matthew want?" He asked and Lovino shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know, he's your boyfriend. I just remember him saying something about wanting a new stick, why don't you just ask for help." Lovino complained and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Antonio something, when you're done making a ass out of yourself text me and I'll tell you where I'm at. Take your time, I need a moment alone."

"Hey if I did something to make you mad..." Lovino stopped and looked at him cutting him off mid sentence.

"It wasn't you...I just have to make a phone call...in privet." He said and walked off. Gilbert went back to looking at the sticks, he saw one that looked like the one Matthew already had, only the paint on it was a different color. He grabbed it and bought it, he then just stared at the stick in his hands realizing it was probably the least romantic thing he could have bought. Sighing he pulled out his phone and sent Lovino a text.

When he got the reply he thought he had misread it. "The thong as tomatoes on it. I'm in the store across from you." It read and he was forced to reread it. The store was ladies clothing store, he wondered why Lovino would go in there. He then felt stupid for asking himself that, a ladies clothing store had something he knew Lovino liked and that would be the ladies. He walked in the store, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the looks he was getting, and then smack, a thong hit him right in the eye.

Lovino started laughing at him. Gilbert grabbed the panties off the floor and stared at them, there really were little tomatoes on them. "Did you have to hit me in the eye?" He asked and Lovino smiled and they walked out of the store.

"I don't know what to get Antonio. No matter how hard I pried to find out what he wanted he wouldn't tell. It hard shopping when you don't even have a basic idea on what to look for." He complained and let out a long stressed sigh.

"Why not just take him out on a romantic date, the city does those cute horse buggy things though the lights. Then you can give him a ring or some shit. Dude I don't know, I'm not any good at this." He said and began walking for the front.

"Actually Gil that's brilliant. Come one I'll need your hand for a reference, you and Antonio have similar hand sizes." They ran into the jewelry store. Lovino stared at the rings, hissing cuss words over the prices. Then he saw a tiny red sign of hope a sign that read SALE.

The rings weren't overly flashy, just plain silver in color and he only wanted one. He looked over at Gilbert. "What do you think of these?" He asked, not really caring about his opinion he was going to buy them anyways. Gilbert shrugged his shoulders, he knew nothing about jewelry. Lovino bought one and they left the store, stopping to get lunch before they returned to Gilbert's house.

…...

_Its my birthday! I'm so happy I am finally twenty-one and I'm getting my prussia wig soon as well as the actual cosplay. My friend was going to get me some boots. Hopefully my ID comes in the mail today. I want something to drink._

Well please review, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	26. Piped part three

Arthur got dressed and grabbed his wallet off his night stand and shoved it into his back pocket. "Antonio I need to get Alfred a present, do you want to come with me?" He asked grabbing his car keys from the counter. Antonio was sitting on the couch in his pajama pants and a bowl of ice cream.

"Na I already got Lovino's present I didn't really want to leave the apartment today. I'm going to have a lazy day, I'm just waiting for the cookies to be done." He said as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Arthur sighed and looked over at the time.

"You've been having a lazy day for two days now. You really should get out of here, give me a hand, I have no idea what to get him. Go on get dressed, we're going to the store." Arthur said kicking the back of the couch and grumbling complainants further. Antonio knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't get dressed and go.

Sighing dramatically he flopped off the side of the couch making his way across the floor like a limp noodle, grumbling and sighing the entire way to his room. Arthur watched him and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Really Antonio, do you have to be so childish? Just hurry up and get dressed I don't have all day. Hey the cookies are done I'm going to pull them out of the oven okay." Arthur Slid on a oven-mit and pulled them out, he moved the cookies onto a plate to cool. By the time he was done Antonio opened the door to his room fully dressed.

"So do you have a basic idea on what you are going to get Al, you guys have been going out for awhile. Do you want to see what I got Lovino?" Antonio asked but without waiting for an answer he darted back into his room and grabbed a small black box. He opened it up and held it out to him. Arthur stared at him but took the box from his hand. "Its one of my ring, I got it sized down so it would fit him. You should do something like this for Alfred. I guess you don't really wear jewelery, you could buy him something."

Arthur closed the box and let out a sigh as he handed it back. "Isn't that a rather big step to be taking with him, rings are usually a big deal. Don't you think you're moving a little to fast with him, he is still in high school." Arthur said and Antonio placed the box back into his room.

"You know it was that same attitude that broke us up." Antonio said and went for the door.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean!" Arthur stated raising his voice. Antonio sighed and opened the door. He stopped and turned toward him. "Well go on and say it!" He snapped at him is anger growing.

"You are a big baby, when we were together you were such a ass, once you realized you were starting to feel something you closed off and ran. And it wasn't just me you did this to, remember Francis and what about that girl you dated. You are just going to do the same to Alfred, its only a matter of time." He said and walked out the door and went for the car. Arthur's whole face turned red with pure unrated rage and fury. Although Antonio was speaking the truth, Arthur didn't honestly want it pointed out to him. Stomping his way to the car he got into the driver's seat.

Antonio looked over at him from the corner of his eyes. "You aren't perfect yourself Antonio. You move way to fast when you're in a relationship, not everything as to be as passionate as a romance novel. There is nothing wrong with taking the time to get to know each other and just sit and do nothing."

"Well not everyone acts like they are forty Arthur, you could use a little more passion. If you did you would need me to help you buy a present for your boyfriend. Do you even love him?" Antonio asked and Arthur started the car. The red in his face spread to his ears and neck.

"That's a complicated question!" Arthur looked out the window before making a turn. Antonio sighed, he should have just stayed home, eating cookies, and watching TV. "Its hasn't even been all that long since we got together, I don't know if I do or not."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire. You can't honestly be that clueless you have to have at least a basic idea. I mean come on, you're still with him for a reason, and I know it isn't because the sex is good. Get it because there is no sex there's no way there's good sex." He laughed and got a dirty look from his roommate. Arthur slummed back in his seat and turned his glare forward at the road.

They reached the store and he parked the car in the back, there were no parking spots near the front, the store was pretty busy with everyone doing their shopping for the holidays. Antonio stared out at the snow, he hated this cold climate, he wished he could have gone home for the holidays. "Honestly what is with all the snow, it just keeps coming. Is there no end to it, how the fuck do these people drive in this weather, crazy, will you just look at them. They act like its nothing. Madmen!" Arthur complained. He could handle rain but snow was a completely different story. It might look like cute little fluff balls from the clouds of heaven but the reality was it was just the dandruff of Lucifer.

He glared at it and opened the door and hissed, he turned the collar of his shirt up to protect his neck against the icy wind. Antonio clung to the front of his coat, shivering. "Can we just hurry up and get inside, its fucking cold!" He snapped and the two ran for the door. Suddenly they were looking at their feet against the sky above their heads. They landed flat on their backs right onto the hard pavement. A child no older then five pointed and laughed at them.

They curled up into balls of pain. "My fucking hip!" Arthur grabbed his side and moaned. Antonio sat up and held the low of his back hissing.

"What the hell, what kind of twisted hell is this. My poor back." Antonio complained and slowly stood up and once he had made it back on his own two feet he helped Arthur up but they just ended up falling back down. They finally were able to stand and move forward without falling down again. Arthur was still holding his hip and grumbling like a moody old man. "Can we hurry up and get Alfred his present so we can go home. Just get him a necklace that way he stops wearing those cheep dog tags the army guys hand out. I want to go home, I made cookies."

"Fine I'll do that then. What kind of necklace should I get him?" He asked looking in at the case. Antonio stood just behind him looking over his shoulder at the simple looking chains. He pointed in at one of them.

"You could put one of your rings on that, why not use that silver ring you got the one with the garnet in it. It doesn't fit you anymore." Antonio suggested, Arthur used to wear that ring all the time back when they were in high school, but since going to college they had both put on a couple pounds (Arthur more so). Arthur nodded, that idea was better then anything he had thought of, he never was any good with buying gifts.

He bought the necklace and when they got back home he slid his old ring onto it and held up in the light. "Should I wrap the box or just put a bow on it?" He asked as he came out of the bedroom. Antonio was stripping out of his day clothes in the middle of the living room, once down to his underwear he sat on the couch and wrapped himself up in a blanket with the plate of cookies sitting in the spot next to him.

He made took the blanket and made a hood over his head with it. "We don't have any wrapping paper, just use a bow or something. Now if you don't mind I'm going to watch Pan's Labyrinth, I've never seen it before so Lovino gave it to me to watch. We were suppose to watch it together but I thought it would hurt to watch it now, just so I get a basic idea what its about."

Arthur moved the cookies and sat next to him. "Are they speaking Spanish? Could you turn the subtitles on?" Arthur asked, he had no other plans for today so he thought that he might as well watch the movie with him.

They ended up falling asleep there on the couch, the blanket fell onto the floor and they were wrapped up together. Antonio snored and struggled to roll over onto his stomach, they grumbled and Arthur clung to them. They slept though out the night like that. Antonio was the first to wake up, Arthur was laying on top of his back. He was snoring lightly, drooling all over his shoulder. "God gross." He rolled over and got him off.

Arthur woke when he hit the ground. "What the fuck? My back hurts and my hip, I'm to old to be sleeping on the couch." he placed his hands in the center of his back and arched backwards getting it to crack.

"You got drool on me! What time is it?" Antonio grumbled and looked over at the clock. He cursed loudly and flew off the couch and ran into his bedroom, he got dressed and pulled on his coat. "I'm fucking late!" He snapped and grabbed the car keys.

"Late for what?" Arthur asked, getting his back to crack again.

"I was suppose to be at the dance studio an hour ago!" He yelled just before darting out the door. Arthur yawned and pulled his shirt over his head, taking it off. He tossed hi dirty clothes into the hamper and got into the shower.

...

_Hey everyone here's the last part of the three part chapter. The next chapters will be everyone getting their gifts and stuff, I don't think I'm going to set those chapters up I did this one._

_I bought everything for my cosplay except colored contacts (which I don't think I will get because of my bad eye sight) now I just have to wait for everything to come in. I also have a Spain for my bad touch trio, we just need a France now. I haven't met my Spain yet but its the friend of a friend._

_Sorry if this chapter sucks I was drunk for the first half and hung over for the other. Well please review._


	27. Chortled part one

Christmas Eve was a day away, Alfred's aunt had already arived with her boyfriend, they took Alfred's room. This meant that the two stepbrothers would be sharing a room that only had one bed, the guest bed was in Alfred's room pressed against his bed so there would be enough room for Justine and Sam. Alfred and Matthew got dressed, the two of them made plans that day to see their boyfriend's. Gilbert was coming at noon to pick Matthew up and he was kind enough to drop Alfred off at Arthur's.

Alfred hid Arthur's present in his backpack with a smile, he got in the backseat. "Hey Gil what did you get Matty?" He asked and Gilbert laughed and shook his head. He looked over at Matthew real quick before looking back at the road.

"I'm not telling. What did you get Arthur, think he'll put out?" Gilbert joked and Matthew softly nudged him in the side, smirking at him. Alfred pulled out the box that held it out, Matthew took it so he could show the bracelets to Gilbert who waited until he reached a red light before he looked. "Wow those are nice, he's going to love it." Gilbert said as he lightly pressed on the gas.

"Thanks for the ride Gil, I think I can get Arthur to drop me off home. You two play safe." He winked and ran off. Matthew rolled his eyes and Gilbert drove off. They didn't talk much, Gilbert kept one hand on the wheel and the other reached over to take Matthew's hand. Matthew looked over at him and felt his face grow warm. Gilbert drove home, he had Matthew;s present in his room, sitting waiting for him on his bed.

Gilbert's grandfather was at home, cleaning out a few of his guns out on the kitchen table. "Gilbert when you're friend goes home I need to you to dust the living room and start on laundry, you were suppose to do it yesterday. Keep the door open." Mr. Weillschmidt grumbled as he held one of the guns in the light. Gilbert mumbled a silent 'fine' back, taking Matthew by the hand and taking him to his bed room. His blanket covered the stick and he had his plush toys hidden away in the closet, they were just a couple bears. It was a little awkward having to his his bears next to Ludwig's secret porn stash.

…...

Alfred knocked on the apartment door, Antonio was the one who opened it. "Arthur's still in the shower, your welcome to wait on the couch." He said and opened the door wide enough to let him inside. Lovino was already sitting on the couch, he looked a toxic mixture of annoyed, bored and angry. Alfred sat on the couch but as far away from him as he could, Lovino's temperature had always been short and Alfred hated to be anywhere near him when he exploded.

Lovino's leg was shaking and he was chewing on his thumb nail. It was like watching the time clock on a explosive. Tic tock, tick tock, boom. Alfred made sure not to stare at him, staring would only make thing worse. He stared over at Antonio, the poor bastard didn't have any clue what was going to happen. He wondered what he had done to get Lovino all worked up like this.

The bathroom door opened and a fully dressed Arthur came walking out, Alfred quickly stood up and took his hand leading him towards the door. Arthur grabbed his wallet and allowed himself to be dragged along. Once outside the apartment Alfred turned to him. "Your friend is fucked." He whispered so that he couldn't be heard from inside.

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked as he dug for his keys in his coat pocket. Once he found them he started making his way toward the car. Ice covered everything and was hidden under neath mountains of snow. He looked up, there was even more snow coming down in marble sized fluffs.

"Lovino is mad about something, like super mad. Do you have any idea what Antonio could have done to get him all worked up like that?" he asked and Arthur shrugged his shoulders. The more he thought about it, there was plenty that Lovino could be mad about, Antonio was forgetful sometimes, and a bit of a flirt, actually he was the worse kind of flirt, he flirted without even realizing that he was doing it. It used to drive him up all wall when they dated.

The two of them on into the car, Alfred looked out the window and hoped nothing bad would happen between the two of them. Arthur drove so slow in the snow it was like he wasn't even moving at all, he didn't even allow the radio to turn on. Winter driving wasn't something he was real comfortable with. They stopped at a cafe for something warm to drink. They sat in the back, holding their drinks close. Adel was playing faintly over the speakers, it was calming in what normally would be a tense situation.

The cafe was crowded due to the cold, students from the high school stood in line whining for their fix of coffee. It was nerve wrecking sitting there with Alfred, anyone could get the wrong impression, worse case scenario would be that they were found out. Arthur lowered his head, he couldn't be seen on a date by the students or their parents. Then the English teacher he was assigned to walked inside. Arthur's heart stopped. "We should get out of here." He whispered and kept his eyes glued to the teacher.

Alfred looked over his shoulder to see what Arthur was looking at, he cursed when he saw the teacher and he quickly stood taking his drink and lowering his head down. They slipped out the door and quickly drove off. Alfred let out a sigh and he sunk down into his seat, his seat belt dug into his neck. "That was close, we should get to my house before we run into anyone else." he suggested and Arthur quickly agreed.

At least at Alfred's they didn't have to worry about getting caught. They reached Alfred's house without any further stress to ruin their date. They went inside and Alfred introduced him to his aunt Justine and her boyfriend Sam. After that they left the boys alone, understanding that they needed their privacy to give each other their gifts. Mr. Williams asked them to keep the bed room door open and he was silent after that. He then looked around. "Where's Matthew?" He asked.

"Oh he's at Gil's. He left before you got home, don't worry Gilbert's grandfather has today off." He said and took Arthur up the stairs so he could give him his gift.

…...

Gilbert sat on his own bed, avoiding the stick just under the covers. He felt the wrapper trying to figure out the gift before he opened it. Matthew watched him smiling. The paper tore off simply in on quick rip, it wasn't wrapped all that well, he had very little tape to work with, his stepmother had to go tape crazy because Alfred had a bad habit of peeking.

So the little fluffy bird sat in his hand, staring up at him with its cute round black eyes. It was so soft and Gilbert blushed, he guess that his secret love of toys wasn't so secret after all. "Thanks Matt it's really cute. He set it down on his night stand and reached under the covers pulling out the stick, it was wrapped but it wasn't hard to see what it was. Matthew smirked at him, taking the the stick from his hands and slipping the blade behind Gilbert's back.

"Come here." He smirked, biting his lower lip. He pulled against the stick, the blade of it pressed a little rougher into Gilbert's back. Gilbert stood from his bed and allowed the stick to pull him in. Matthew reached up and took Gilbert by the collar of his shirt, he tugged him down so their noses were touching. Gilbert filled the space between them, kissing him softly.

They both snapped around as they heard the sound of Mr. Weillschmidt clearing his throat. "You're brother, Feliciano, and Vargas are stuck on the side of the road some where. I have to go get them...behave yourself." He said never breaking eye contact with Gilbert. Matthew looked down blushing, but he licked his lips.

Mr. Weillschmidt sighed and turned around, getting his coat on and leaving. Either of them moved until they heard the sound of the car crushing snow under its tires as it drove off. Matthew set the stick behind him on the bed. "Hey Gil come back over here. He's gone." He smirked and watched as Gilbert's face turn red, he was so cute when he was blushing.

He moved back over to him and Matthew grabbed his shirt laughing softly as he pulled him in closer. They kissed again and Matthew leaned back, pulling Gilbert down with him. Matthew wrapped his arms around him, tugging at his shirt and biting at his lip. Gilbert ran his hand's down Matthew's sides, sliding them underneath his hoodie. Matthew kissed his neck, softly biting at his shoulder and sucking at the spot. Matthew moved back to kissing him after leaving behind a deep red mark.

…...

Alfred handed Arthur his gift and Arthur gave him his. They decided to open them at the same time. Arthur opened the box and saw the matching bracelets inside. "These are amazing Al!" He put one of them on and took the other out of the box and placed it onto Alfred's wrist for him. Alfred was wearing the necklace with the ring on it, smiling like a fool.

"Is this your ring?" He asked and Arthur nodded his head and Alfred kissed him, suddenly without warning. His eyes went wide but he closed them. A knock came from the open door. Alfred's aunt had her stick out still lightly tapping on the door.

"Pants on boys dinner is done. Arthie honey we have a place set for you, you are staying right?" She asked leaning against the door frame.

"Of course, we'll be down in just a second." He told her and she smiled at them, waving her hand in the air and walking off. Arthur turned back to Alfred and leaned in kissing him before standing up. He reached his hand out and smiled at him, Alfred smiled back at him and took his hand and got to his feet. They walked down stairs, holding hands all the way to the table. __

…...

This chapter is part one of two, now if I got Alfred and Matthew almost entirely covered in this chapter then something is definitely going to go down between Lovino and Antonio.

Also by next year I will hopefully be moving out and with some friends. But to do this I have to double my car payment to get it paid off quicker. Hopefully my job decides to keep me.

So please review I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry that the updates are taking so long, I've just been crazy busy with things going on.  



	28. Chortled part two

Lovino was still sitting on the couch, fidgeting and biting his nails, he glanced over at Antonio and loathed him in that moment. How dare he be so damn attractive, wearing that fucking low cut shirt that showed off part of his chest, it was the middle of winder for the love of Christ, why the hell would you wear something like that when there's damn snow on the ground. Lovino closed his eyes and turned away, maybe if he looked away he could think about something other then him, but to no use, he just had to look at him once more only to be filled with rage.

The most they ever did was kiss and even then Antonio was way more then careful when it came to keeping his hands to himself. This age gap between them was really driving Lovino up a wall, but it was more then his over flowing sexual frustraions that had him all worked up. After all this time they've dated Antonio never told him that he was living with his ex-boyfriend. He couldn't believe he had kept something like this a secret from him and he began to wonder if Alfred knew that Arthur and Antonio are exes. The only reason Lovino even knew anything about it is because he over heard them talking about their romantic past.

He had been waiting for Antonio to stop was he was doing and sit the hell down so he could chew his fucking ass out. Yet each time he turned to see what that bastard was doing, he saw him cooking something for them to eat, the promise of food and that blasted low-cut shirt were enough to keep him quiet for now. Quiet yet fuming. Antonio was humming quietly to himself as he made up their plates. He sat next to Lovino, smiling, clueless as to what was about to come crashing down on him. Lovino took his plate and they ate in almost total silence. When he was done, Lovino set his plate down on the coffee table, his fork went across the plate and he folded his hands together and took a breath.

"So when were you planning on telling me that you're living with your ex-boyfriend?" Lovino said, his voice was at talking level but had all the anger of red-in-the-face screaming. Antoino stopped what he was doing and stared at him, his face was blank of all emotion so it was hard to tell just what he was feeling. Lovino glared at him and waited for him to speak. His wait did not last long, he had more to say and he was going to say it now. "Why the fuck wouldn't you telling me something like that! Its kind of important for your current fucking boyfriend to know that you are living with a old one!" He yelled and stood from the seat.

Antoino didn't know if he should stay sitting or stand up with him. Lovino yelled at him and Antoino let him, he understood that he had done wrong and Lovino was mad. When Lovino was done Antoino stood up. "Arthur and I aren't like that any more, I don't even have a friendship with him, we're just roommates. I should have told you and I'm sorry you didn't." He said but Lovino shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so mad about it if you had told me sooner. I know you guys dated for a long time how can you two just be roommates now...I'm afraid that if we don't work out I'll end up just like him. Just a tiny unimportant part of your life that you will ended up forgetting about. Honestly where do you see this relationship going?" Lovino asked, still yelling, his cheast heaved up and down as he took deep breaths trying to get himself to calm down.

"Lovino, I..." He didn't know what to say, that last question had caught him off guard. Lovino stared at him, he could see that he was waiting for him to say something, when he didn't Lovino clenched his fists and lowered his head as he went for the door. He rushed past Antonio, biting his lower lip as hard as he could without breaking skin to keep from crying. Antonio turned to stop almost as quickly as Lovino was moving. Lovino had the door open but Antoino grab a hold of his wrist. The hold wasn't hard or rough, Lovino could have easily kept moving but he didn't. He stopped moving, frozen with his head down and the door open. "Wait...please..."

Lovino choked back a sob, he felt like an idiot acting the way that he did, he was embarrassed and angry all at once. "You don't have to give me an answer...I get it, I really do. You can't really have a serious relationship with me, I'm a freshmen, just a kid and I have a lot of growing and maturing to do before you could possibly take me seriously. Maybe we should break up." Lovino told him, he was shaking, Antonio could feel it. Lovino tugged free and faced him.

Antonio shook his head, he pulled Lovino into a hug. He felt Lovino grip the back of his shirt, he never thought that Lovino felt this way. Lovino nuzzled into his neck and shoulder. "Lovino...I don't want to." He told him and he could feel the hug tighten. He kissed him, hoping he could get him to change his mind, he could feel the pounding of his heart and feel the warmth of his cheeks.

Lovino parted from him , moving his arms outs of the hug, motioning with them as he spoke. "I'm sorry...but I think I have to grow up a little bit before we can really do this. I don't want to either but people change over the years and I want you to love the adult me not the child me that's me now. Just promise that me that I won't end up like Arthur. I still want to be around you, you can see me morph from teenager to adult." He told him.

It felt strange to both of them that this was actually happening, Lovino tried calling his grandfather to come get him but the old man was stuck somewhere. Seeing that he had no choice he called Gilbert to come pick him up. As he waiting he and Antonio spoke very little, neither of them knew what to say at this point so it felt better not to say anything at all. When Gilbert's car horn went off he slowly stood up. Antonio stood with him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before watching him walk out the door.

Lovino got into the back seat, he should have known that Matthew was going to be with him. He could see the fresh red marks along Gilbert's neck, it was clear he had interrupted them, and he could have cared less then what he did. He was jealous of the two of them. He lowered his head, he didn't want them to see him cry. He sniffed and wiped his nose, he was shaking. Gilbert drove onto the street. They looked back at Lovino, he was crying as silently as he could but it was hard. His eyes burned and his chest felt tight, he hurt down deep in the very pit of his whole being. He was one word away from losing all control.

Gilbert drove him home and parked his car in the center of the drive way. "Lovino are you alright? What happened?" Gilbert turned in his seat to ask, he was thinking the worse, his fists were balled up tightly and he was ready to turn this car back around. Matthew had his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Lovino kept his head down, shaking it.

"I-I broke up with him." He wept and opened the car door, he unbuckled his seat belt. "I have to go." He said in a voice no louder then a whisper, he ran inside an up to his room. He locked the door even though no one was home. He sunk down to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees, shoving his face into them.

He sat there and cried until he had no more tears to cry with. Feliciano and their grandfather returned home, he didn't leave his room to see if they were alright, he didn't want them to see that he had been crying. He opened his door and went into the bathroom. He placed a wash cloth in the sing and ran cold water over it, he rung it out so it wasn't dripping wet and washed his face with it in hopes that it would lessen then sting in his eyes and cool the heat in his face. Lovino looked at the mirror, his eyes were red and the color water didn't help as much as he would have hoped. Feliciano knocked on the door, begging him to open the door, Lovino held the wet cloth to his face and opened the door.

The dim bathroom light and Feliciano dire need to pee insured that Lovino's puffy face went unnoticed. As he left he closed the door behind him and his grandfather yelled goodnight to them from his bedroom. Tired from crying he went back to his room and got into bed. He closed his eyes yet sleep did not come. The whole night he was restless, tossing and turning. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

…...

_Well then...guess you guys didn't see that one coming. _

_Sorry its depressing guys, it wasn't suppose to happen like this but it did_

_Please review...please. _


	29. Echoed

When Arthur returned back home to the apartment he found his roommate sitting in the kitchen drinking all of his rum. He was surprised to see him there, he thought that he would be out late with Lovino. "Antonio give me that!" Arthur snapped, taking the drink from him and grabbing him by the arm. As soon as he touch Antonio the man began to cry. It wasn't just little cry cause he had been drinking, it was full blown scream crying. Arthur instantly let him go but that didn't get the crying to stop.

Arthur stared at him, before helping him to his feet. He took Antonio to his room and placed him in bed. "He broke up with me...I didn't even get the chance to give him the ring." Antonio took his pillow and shoved it over his face. Arthur tried to comfort him, he couldn't stand the way he was crying. It was loud, attacking his ear drums in shrill begging wails. Antonio was heart broken like he's never seen him before, Arthur didn't know if there was anything he could do, only time would tell. He got him some water and gave him his space.

When school started back up it was easy to see that things were going to be uncomfortable between the two. Lovino had this look on his face, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks rosy, it looked like he had been crying the night before or he had been drinking. When Alfred came in looking the same way, Arthur came to the conclusion that the two had simple had some drinks together. Lovino kept his eyes down as he walked past him, they only peeked up once and that was to look at Antonio. Lovino wanted to talk to him, he didn't want to drift apart from him like Matthew and Carlos had done. Yet his mouth stayed closed and he kept walking, his eyes lowering back to the ground.

What he could he say, his mind and mouth could never voice anything to him now. Lovino took his seat and bit the inside of his cheek. No one besides Alfred knew that he and Antonio broke up, Lovino didn't even tell his brother. Feliciano would worry to much and would try to get them back together. Lovino didn't want that, he couldn't go back yet, he needed to grow up first. He had so much to prove.

To get his mind off everything he actually focused every ounce of his being on the lesson. He scribbled down notes and asked questions. It actually worked, his mind allowed him a moment of peace where he didn't feel horrible about his actions. He looked over at Alfred, his friend was chewing gum and blowing a big pink bubble, when it popped it covered his whole face. The teacher snapped at him and sent him to go clean up.

After class, Lovino sorted his notes and placed them inside his locker. "Lovino can we talk?" Lovino stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. He glared at him and slammed his locker closed, holding his text book for his next class underneath his arm.

"I need to get to class, so that would be a huge fucking no." He mumbled so the teachers wouldn't hear him and walked away. Arthur followed beside him.

"There's no need to be rude with me young man. I just wanted to say that I think you did the mature thing by ending things with Antonio, most young people wouldn't have done what you did." Arthur told him, but Lovino didn't want to hear any of this from him. Arthur was still Antonio's ex and for that reason alone he felt bitterly toward him. A dominant part of this bitterness was jealously, Arthur and Antonio are around the same age so they could do things together that he couldn't. They could actually be seen together on dates, go to bars, and even have sex if they wanted, they could do all that without worry.

Lovino huffed and stared at him. "Maybe Al will wise up and do the same thing. He would be better off." He told him and Arthur stopped walking. Lovino took a couple more step before he stopped, he turned to look at Arthur. He wondered how upset Arthur would be if Alfred broke up with him, would it crush him or would he be fine. Arthur looked surprised, like what Lovino had said had caught him off guard. "Who am I kidding, it isn't a matter of 'maybe'...its a matter of 'when'." Lovino warned and walked away, going to his class.

Arthur felt a tightness in his chest and a sense of worry creep though his skin. Glancing down he pondered the thought. The more he though about the worse the feeling in his chest became, he almost didn't notice the time. He returned to the class but he could hardly focus, he had just realized something important about himself. If Alfred was to break up with him he would feel terrible, down right shitting, heart broken even. The very thought of it filled him with grief, and he cursed under his breath, this feeling. He left like a idiot for not realizing it sooner but he was falling in love and for a foolish immature teenager. He actually had to laugh at himself, he had really set himself to end up just as heart broken as his room mate.

He looked over at the door and saw Matthew walk by with that boyfriend of his. The two were smirking and saying something to each other that he couldn't hear. Arthur had a feeling that the two were skipping class, seeing that they were different grades and that Gilbert's class wasn't even on the same floor as Matthew's. They could already be in their seats and not sneaking past a door. He sighed and let the two of them go, he was just to busy thinking to go and stop them.

Matthew smiled at Gilbert, holding tightly onto his hand. They went out the back door in the lunch room and walked to the parking lot. They got into Gilbert's car, they weren't skipping just one class but the rest of the school day. Matthew had talked Gilbert into going to the ice rink, he thought that ice skating together would make for a cute date and maybe later they could go out for coffee. They drove out to the rink, there weren't many cars there seeing that it was a weekday. "Awesome there should be plenty of room now. Come on Gil." Matthew said flying out of the car. Gilbert didn't share in is boyfriend's excitement, but it was wonderful watching him get so worked up over something that he enjoyed. He would bare with the ice and the cold just to see him like that.

Matthew turned and took Gilbert's hand in his, he could tell Gilbert wasn't nearly as thrilled as he was but he was so hyped up that he just couldn't calm down yet. He needed to get on that ice, it has been so long since he skated last, the last time he actually did was back before he quit the hockey team. Nothing was better then feeling yourself fly across that ice and slam some poor bastard into the wall or the ice, then punching them. He missed playing hockey, playing on the street or the floor just didn't have the same feel to it as the ice.

They went inside and Matthew got them their skated. He showed Gilbert how to tie them, he then helped him onto the ice. It was funny watching him try to keep his balance as little kids went sliding on past. It was like watching a new born baby deer try to walk for the first time, his legs were shaking and it would made a squeak when he thought he was going to fall. Matthew help him up, once Gilbert had himself braced against the wall, Matthew showed him how to move forward. He held Gilbert's hands and skated backward, pulling him along slowly. Gilbert stared down at his feet, blushing.

His hold on Matthew tightened when Matthew started to pull him along faster. "Its alright Gil, try moving your feet, see if you can skate on your own now." Matthew slowly let him go, he kept skating backwards with his hands out ready to catch him if needed. Gilbert was able to move on his own, he gave a laugh and skated along with Matthew going very slowly at first until he got a grasp of the flow. Matthew held onto his hand, his fingers were a little cold.

They went around a few times before Matthew quickly darted off, showing off his speed in front of him. Gilbert tried going faster but he couldn't get himself to fly across the ice like his boyfriend could. Matthew slid to a stop, digging up the ice, he smiled over at him and waited there for Gilbert. After awhile Gilbert grew tired and they stopped, Gilbert didn't know how to use the brakes and he ended up crashing into the wall with enough force to flip himself over it.

Matthew quickly skated to where he had crashed, he hopped off the ice over the wall. "Gilbert? Are you okay?" He asked and grabbed him. Gilbert smiled at him but his lip was bleeding from where his face had collided with the ground. Matthew wiped his face with his sleeve and he took their skates off so he could take Gilbert to the restroom to clean up. He held wet paper towel to his lip. "Does that hurt?" He asked and Gilbert smirked.

"Not really but this means you're paying for coffee." Gilbert teased and Matthew rolled his eyes. He got the bleeding to stop. Matthew cupped Gilbert's face in his hand, tilting his head, looking at at his face, besides the cut on Gilbert's lip there was a scrap on his chin. Matthew got a clean wet paper towel and wiped it over it, trying to clean it the best he could. "Hey that kinda stings." Gilbert said leaning away from him. Matthew sighed and tossed the paper towel in the trash.

He took Gilbert's hand. "Lets go get that coffee. Then we can go to your house." He said and They walked out of the bathroom.

"Why my house?" Gilbert asked. He didn't think his grandfather would be home, the winter months usually kept him very busy, people getting stranded, car problems due to the cold. Matthew pulled his hood over his head.

"Dad and Libby got the same day off, so they're both at the house. Oh and I forgot to tell you, Liz was looking for you, she wanted to know if you wanted to go see that new action movie that comes out on Friday." He told him and waited in front of the passenger side. Gilbert unlocked the car and brushed the snow off his windows before getting in.

Elizaveta and he hadn't hung out in so long, he missed hanging around her. "Weren't we suppose to go out Friday?" Gilbert remembered, he and Matthew had made plans to go out to dinner.

"We can go out another time. Besides Tim wanted to hang out." Matthew said and watched as Gilbert tensed up. He still didn't like Tim all that much. Matthew waited for him to say something about it, but Gilbert didn't.

Matthew and Tim became pretty good friends after he made himself clear that he didn't want any kind of relationship with him that wasn't friendship. Tim understood, he wasn't really all that interested in dating Matthew, honestly he just wanted a sexual relationship but he was okay with just being friends. Tim was also interested in seeing how Matthew's love life with Gilbert was going, he was a tiny bit nosy in that way.

"I guess we can go out on Sunday. Wait shit I work Sunday, umm what about we just go out Thursday."

"I have a doctors appointment on Thursday, why not Wednesday?"

"Yeah Wednesday will work." Gilbert said and they drove to his house. Sure enough his grandfather was no where in sight. He was still worried that the man would come home at anytime. They took their shoes off at the door and Gilbert hung up their coats. He made them some hot chocolate and they wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

Matthew leaned against him, closing his eyes and holding his cup in his hands. They stayed just like that drinking their cocoa. When the mugs were empty they set them down on the coffee table in front of them and cuddled on the couch, kissing each other softly. Matthew kissed Gilbert's neck and ran his hands down his side, holding him by his waist. He nipped at his ear. Gilbert felt his whole body get warm, from the drink, the blanket, and from the weight on top of him smothering him with nips and kisses. "Gil...I want to...take things a bit further." He said and kissed him deeply.

Gilbert's heart gave a nervous jump inside his chest. He quickly placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders and gave a shove. Matthew stared at him, surprised but at the same time a part of him saw this reaction coming. He covered Gilbert's hand with his own. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Matthew told him and sat up. Gilbert sat up as well, blushing and looking down.

Gilbert didn't say anything, he was to embarrassed and flustered to speak. Matthew held his hand and smiled at him. "Gil...hey please say something." Matthew asked and softly gave his hand a squeeze.

"We haven't been dating that long Matt, I'm just not ready to...to have sex yet."

"Whoa I didn't mean go all the way, I just want to go further. Like more touching, maybe stuff with our shirts off, I don't know, just whatever you would be comfortable with doing. Nothing like hand jobs or blow jobs, at least not just yet." Matthew explained and he felt his own face grow hot, he didn't plan for this talk to be so embarrassing. Gilbert was even redder then he was, he was biting his lip, Matthew couldn't help but want to kiss him again, biting at that lip himself. He moved closer to Gilbert, leaning in as if to kiss him. "Just tell me to stop if I do anything you don't like. I'll stop, okay." He then kissed him.

…...

_So Lovino and Antoino are in the sad faze of their break up. Arthur and Alfred are in different relationship points but Arthur is starting to cache up with him. And Matthew and Gilbert are trying to reach a new stepping stone. Dun dun dun, things are heating back up again. _

_I hope to get more writing done this weekend. Stick with me guys I promise this will get good. _

_Just don't plan on Lovino and Antonio getting back together anytime soon. They will start talking again but just not yet. _

_So please review with your thoughts and tell me what you think will happen next with everyone. _


	30. Begged

Friday came and Gilbert met up with Elizaveta in the parking lot. She tossed her bag into the backseat. "The movie doesn't star for another hour, do you want to go grab some candy, I brought my big purse so we can sneak them in." She smirked and he nodded his head. Smiling she buckled herself in and let her pony tail down. Gilbert started his car up and turned the radio down so they could talk without having to shout over metal. "So hows Matty? Wait what's that on your neck, oh my god, is that a hickey? Gil! Oh my god!" She squealed and tugged at the collar of his shirt, reviling a small trail of marks.

He smacked her hand away and covered his neck with the palm of his hand. "Shut up!" He muttered, he thought that no one would notice them, they were old and faded, but this was Elizaveta he was dealing with. Of course she would notice old faded marks. Stupid hickeys, Matthew had made them really dark. He could feel her eyes on him, she was smirking and beaming with her damn smugness. "Your neck is pretty bare Liz, does Roddy not know how to get down?" He teased.

The sun outside was pretty bright today, it was melting a lot of the snow. All the water and trace amounts of ice were making the roads slippery. She looked over at Gilbert and giggled softly under her breath. The two of them had a very open relationship, they always told each other everything, and Elizaveta was a fan for details. It didn't matter if she was gathering all the little facts and events, or if she was giving every last detail. Her openness to tell sometimes made things awkward when they talked like this.

Today was no different, she had that spark in her eyes, and Gilbert just knew he was going to hear something he wasn't going to like. The possibility of it mentally scarring him were pretty high. "Oh Roddy may come off all prim and proper, like a downright gentleman, but let me tell you once you get that boy alone in a room he becomes a cute little sex kitten. I have to make the first move but I like things better that way, there's nothing hotter then a submissive man." She went on, but Gilbert kept turning the music up until it drowned her out.

Laughing she stopped talking and waited for Gilbert to turn the music down. "What about you and Matt? How far have you guys gone? Matthew strikes me as the type to have a high sex drive, I mean he's so damn passive aggressive. He got Alfred to cry on Wednesday just by pointing out his flaws nonstop, brothers sure do have strange fights. But where was I, oh yeah, passive aggressive. I bet in the bed room he's totally the boss. Come on Gil, spill the details." She sure was talkative today.

"There are no detail to spill. We...we haven't done anything." He was hesitant to tell her that, he always talked such big game. There really wasn't much he could tell her, he didn't want her to know that Matthew wants to take things further but he chickened out. He didn't want to say a word about any of that to her, but he did. Every last thing that happened on their date, he told her it all. She listened to him as he grew more and more flustered and angry at himself. "He must think I'm such a baby. I wouldn't let him do anything besides kiss me. And its not like I don't want to do more with him, it just I got so fucking nervous I just couldn't." He thought that she would laugh at him.

Gilbert didn't know how to feel when she made no such noise. Simple she just reach over and took one of his hands in hers and held it tightly. "There's nothing wrong with being nervous Gil. If he really think that you're a baby because of that then he isn't really worth your time or your smoking hot body. But give Matthew more credit then that, I bet he understands, everyone moves at their own pace. Just try not to worry to much about it. Matthew loves you, he'll wait as long as it takes, trust me on this." She told him and Gilbert smiled at her. This is why she was his best friend, Elizaveta always said the right thing. She spoke her mind and always told him what he needed to hear even if it might not be something he honestly wanted to hear. Sometimes needs are more important then wants.

They reached a gas station, while he filled his car back up she went inside to buy them some snakes for the movie. Inside was nice and toasty warm, she almost didn't want to leave. Condensation covered the coolers where the drinks were kept, and there was tiny line for the coffee maker. She grabbed them some soda, chips, and candy, shoving them into her purse after she had bought them. By the time she made it back outside Gilbert was done filling his car and paying for the gas.

They still had some time to spare before the movie so they went to the mall and walked around alittle bit together. They ran into Alfred and Lovino there. Alfred was clearly trying to cheer his friend up but so far it didn't seem to be working. "Why don't you guys come to the movies with us. We're seeing that new action movie. The one with that one bald guy who used to be a wrestler, with arms like fucking tree trunks." Elizaveta offered. She was pretty close with Feliciano and he had voiced his worry about his brother during lunch today. Elizaveta thought that it wouldn't hurt to invite them, maybe a movie would help get Lovino's mind off whatever was bothering him.

Gilbert didn't think that they would agree, Lovino seemed distracted and down right pitiful, yet it was Lovino that agreed to the offer. As a group they walked around for a little bit longer before heading to Gilbert's car. Once all in together silence engulfed them. Gilbert wasn't about to finish his talk about his love life, not with Alfred in the back seat. Elizaveta stared out her window, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Alfred was flicking his cowlick, while trying to get it to lay flat. Lovino was looking out his window, but his eyes were dull and he wasn't looking at anything, it was like he was looking right though everything. The parking lot to the movie theater was was packed. They waited in line forever to buy their tickets, it was even harder to find seats all together. Alfred and Lovino ended up having to sit some where else.

…...

Tim waited outside in the back of the school. With no sign of Matthew showing just yet, he saw no harm in taking a small smoking break. He pulled what appeared to be twisted paper out from his pocket and placed it in his mouth as he dug around his school bag for his lighter. Once he found it he lit up. He blew the smoke out though his nose.

When he heard a door open he jumpped and did his best to hid what he was smoking. He relaxed a little when he saw it was only Matthew. Still hiding the joint behind his back he gave a smirk and a wave. Matthew gave him a funny look, he then held out his hand. "Give it." He said.

"Give what?" Tim asked, playing stupid. Matthew wasn't playing, he quickly reached behind him and took a hold on the rolled up paper. Once he had it in his hand Matthew took a few step backs to look at it. Tim reached for it. "Matt give that back, its mine." He said and Matthew held it away.

"You can share." Matthew said holding it just out of Tim reach. Tim smirked and stopped reaching for it.

"Matthew I'm surprised. You didn't strike me as the type to enjoy a joint." Tim pointed out. Matthew nodded and brought it to his lips before handing it back.

"I normally bake it into stuff. Cookies, cakes, muffins, brownies, so on. Come on lets get out of here before a teacher or someone sees us." He took the joint and put it out. They went to Tim's house, Matthew found it a bit depressing how his parents were never there, of course Tim used this to throw some of the best parties and start his own little company. Tim was the go to guy for all your weed filled pleasures. He made good money off of it, the town was in the middle of nowhere and teenager get bored easily.

They went into his room, Tim sat on his bed while Matthew sat on the floor. "Does Gilbert know your a pothead?" Tim asked and Matthew shook his head. It wasn't like he did this stuff often, he didn't even consider himself a pothead or a stoner, that joint earlier was the only thing he has had since moving to America. Before he moved him and Yao got together and made some cookies with it but that was a long time ago. "How are you and Gilbert doing anyways? I always see you two together, you guys are going to get sick of each other if you keep spending as much time together as you do."

"We're doing fine...I guess." Matthew muttered and leaned back against the wall. Tim stared at him and laid down on his back blowing smoke into the air.

"Go a head and tell me what's up, its not like I'm going to tell anyone." He held out the joint to him and Matthew let out a deep sigh before taking it. Matthew was never the type to kiss and tell, but he could use some advice. Letting out another side he handed the joint back. "I promise if its something funny I won't laugh." Tim added.

"Its just I wanted to take things a bit further with Gil a few nights ago and he just got so nervous and sky that we ended up not doing anything at all. I don't want him to think that I'll try anything he doesn't want me to, I am perfectly okay with waiting until he's ready, but I feel like I asked to soon and now...I'm just worried how this will affect us."

"Whoa wait, wait, are you telling me you guys aren't sleeping together. Shit you had me fooled, with the way you two act and stuff I thought...how far have you gone?" Tim asked, he was shocked by this latest information. Matthew snatched the joint from his hand and began smoking, his cheeks were flushed and burning. He whispered something but Tim couldn't hear what he said so he asked him to speak up. Yet again he could hardly understand what he was trying to say.

Matthew face turned even redder. "All we have ever really done is make-out and a bit of necking...his neck not mine." He finished the little that was left of the joint and slumped down, waiting for Tim to laugh.

Tim smirked but he didn't laugh, instead he opened the drawer on his night stand and began making a new joint. "You know what you could try...next time you two are together alone you could have him touch you anyway he wants but what ever he does you get to do right back. That way he can get his hands on you and you can get your hands on him without worrying about crossing any lines." Tim suggested and Matthew was surprised to find that it actually sounded like a good idea.

"But what if he crosses one of my lines?" Matthew asked and Tim gave a dry laugh before digging around for his lighter.

"Who are you trying to fool, you don't really have any lines. Fuck if Gilbert moved at the same pace as you, you would have him bent over your bed screaming your fucking name. The only person I know with a larger sex drive then you would have to be Lovino. Poor little bastard." Tim said still looking for his lighter, sighing he dug in his drawer for matches.

Matthew blushed but he laughed. He had no idea he gave off those kind of vibes. "So you really think so?" He asked and Tim gave a nod, he had finally found his matches.

"Well of course...I mean you dating Carlos for like three months and you guys gave each other..."

"How do you know what we did?" Matthew interrupted angrily and Tim blew smoke out in a ring and slapped at it with the back of his hand.

"Carlos told me, his a bit of a blabber mouth when he's high." Tim told him and Matthew crossed his arms, he grumbled. Tim looked over at him and handed the joint over, Matthew took it and didn't give it back. "I don't see the big deal, I'm the only one who knows. Besides I knew before he even told me, you guys did do that at one of my parties...in my bed room no less." Tim told him and Matthew kept his head down.

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't be its fine...I've walked in on freakier things going on in my bed. I'm just happy you guys weren't having a strange body paint themed threesome."

"Has that happened before?" Matthew asked and Tim closed his eyes.

"I wish I could say that it didn't...I really wish I could."

…...

_Be sure to review. Seeing that I am once again jobless and miserable, the updates might start happening more now._

_And I'm really sorry this is such a fucking long fic. I might have to make it into a series that way its not to huge. So this story will end after this school year (the story school year not the real school year). And the next one will start when Matthew is a sophomore and Gilbert is a junior. _

_Hopefully I didn't lose to many readers with its length. _


	31. Gag

Lovino's words had been plaguing Arthur's minds, slowly driving him to the brink of madness, the more he tried to not think about it the more he did. He hadn't thought about Alfred breaking up with him until that point, honestly he actually never really gave their relationship much though until now. Now these thoughts and worries were keeping him up at night, making him toss and turn in his bed, tugging at his hair, chewing his nails.

Antoino's mindset was still in a state of depression and his room mates anxiety ridden behavior could not be registered on his radar of importance. Arthur began to drink a bit more while he was at home, trying to get his nerves to relax and to get this thoughts away from what he believed to be a unavoidable break up. Arthur began to wonder if he should just end things himself before he dug his grave to deep to crawl out of, but he couldn't stand the thought of it, so in the end he kept digging deeper. Lovino had no idea the damage he had caused, and with his current mood, he would have hardly cared even if he did know.

Rum and whiskey sat on the counter, their bottles empty and dry. Arthur stared at them, the room felt like it was rocking back and forth and he was rocking with it, his face flushed and his eyes feeling strangely sore. Antonio emerged from his bedroom, his hair a tousled unkempt mess and his face unshaven. Seeing his roommate in the drunken state he grabbed his cell phone and took the keys. He was in no mood to take care of a emotional drunk like Arthur, it was no longer his responsibility, so he sent Alfred a text simply telling him to come over.

Knowing that Alfred would be here to take care of Arthur, Antonio got in the shower and shaved before getting on clean clothes. He slid on his coat and went to walk out the door. "Where do you think you're goin', you can't just leave me here all pissed now can ya." Arthur said or at least that what Antonio thought he said, his word were far to muddled together and slurred to be understood. He gave a sigh, he didn't want to answer but he knew Arthur would only have a tantrum like a spoiled toddler if he didn't.

"I'm going to see Lovino." He said leaving it quick and simple. Arthur place his head down into his arms and moaned.

"Are you sure mate? He did dump you after all, maybe its best to leave the kid alone." Again his words where mushed together, making it hard to understand, Antonio was literally taking guesses at what he was saying. He's see him during his darkest times, at his drunkest, his lowest, he knew his guesses were damn near close to being right. Still he had no response to him on this matter. He was in love with this 'kid' and he wanted him back, but he knew better, Lovino wanted to be a adult before he wanted to get back together. Antonio feared that by then Lovino would out grow him and his love would be given to someone else. If it came to take he didn't know if he would be ready to let go. All these thoughts worried him and only caused the heaviness in his heart to swell up painfully.

Antonio opened the door letting in a chilly wind. "Alfred's coming over to watch you, drink some water and try to sober up a bit before he gets here. You don't want him seeing you like that do you, try getting something clean on." He said and walked out leaving a key to the apartment under the welcome mat so Alfred could let himself in if Arthur was unable to answer the door. Arthur stumbled to the ground when he stood from his seat, his legs were like limp noodles unable to support his weight, he crawled to his bedroom and over to the closet. He undressed himself with some difficulty, he couldn't seem to get his pants off. Naked and cold he just stared at his clothes and sat there, he was shivering but instead of grabbing a shirt he took the comforter from his bed and wrapped it around himself as he stared at his closet.

Drunken action never make sense when you look back, but in the moment there is no flaw to your logic. He was cold, so naturally you would get a blanket when cold. Alfred let himself inside after his knocking went unanswered. He called for Arthur as he wondered around the apartment, it wasn't that big so he found Arthur in a matter of seconds. "Hey why are you sitting on the floor. Come on let's get you into bed. You have to sleep this off." He said and knelt now beside him.

It took Arthur a moment to realize it was Alfred beside him. His eyes watered up and he released the comforter to wrap his arms around his younger boyfriend. The blanket stayed bunched up around his waist, but Alfred already figured that he was naked down there as well, after all Arthur's pants were over near the dresser. Distracted by everything Alfred didn't even hear that Arthur was talking. It wasn't until a warm tongue slipped into his mouth that his attention was regained. Arthur leaned into him with all his weight, wrapping his arms around him. Alfred lost his balance and flopped backwards onto his back, Arthur still right on top of him kissing him.

The strong flavor of spiced rum filled his mouth. Alfred carefully pushed him off. His whole face was red, he and Arthur have kissed before but it was never like that. Arthur kissed him while drunk and naked. Alfred blush only became worse. "Alfred...what's wrong? Are you mad at me...do you hate me?"

"Hey now don't talk like that, what gave you the idea that I hate you? Arthur wait don't cry, you've just had a bit to drink that's all." Alfred said reaching out and taking Arthur's hand. Although this didn't stop the tears it did seem to comfort the drunk a bit.

"Don't be kind to me...I'm to old for you...just look at me. I'm a fucking old bastard, its only a matter of time before you get smart and leave me like your friend left Antonio. Lovino said so!" Sobbing and sniffling made him hard to understand. Alfred could make out what he was saying but just barely, he didn't understand where any of this was coming from, he didn't know how to make him feel better.

"Hey you've seen my grades...you know I'm not smart. I love you and I'm not about to leave you. Screw Lovino, he's just upset, don't take what he said to heart." Alfred told him trying to wrap the blanket back around him, but Arthur embraced him in his arms, with a hold so tight it was as if he would never let go. Ignoring his bare skin against him Alfred hugged him back. Arthur kissed him, it was soft at first, still unsure in everything, but it deepened when the kiss was returned.

Arthur leaned into him, taking the back of Alfred's head in hand the other positioned its self on the floor to try and keep his balance. He wasn't thinking he was just acting, he kept kissing him. Alfred's neck was met with soft little smooches and quick light bites. Arthur could feel his heat though his sweat shirt, he could sense the red in his face, he heard the sudden take of breath. Alfred was still young and he was still shy, but he was a athlete so naturally he was competitive even with his lover. He took him in a kiss, one much deeper then Arthur had given him earlier, the kisses he left on his neck were bigger, the bites leaving behind evidence of him being there.

With his heart pounding within his chest he leaned back, he wanted to go further, every inch and every part of his whole being did not want to stop there. But still there was the age difference between them and it didn't feel right to do this while he older boyfriend was emotional and drunk. His throat felt dry, the palms of his hands were getting cold and wet with sweat. With out saying a word he yanked a jumper off a hanger and pulled it over Arthur's head. Avoiding further kissing, he helped Arthur into some clothes and he placed him on his bed.

Going into the kitchen he rubbed the blush from his face and pinched himself on the arm as hard as he could before getting Arthur a water to drink. He stayed by his side until Antonio returned. He heard him walk inside, not saying a word, Antonio went inside his own room and Alfred could hear him try to muffle his screams and sobs. Alfred looked over at Arthur, who had fallen asleep, before getting up and walking to Antonio's door and knocking.

Sniffling Antonio looked up from his pillow, he wiped the tears from his cheeks and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go away!" He yelled once he felt like his voice wouldn't snake or crack.

"Please just let me in...please?" Alfred asked and the inside of the room was quiet for a while. The door opened and Antonio walked back to his bed and crawled inside. Alfred walked inside and Antoino though he was going to get a emotional heart to heart, what he got however was a scolding. "You need to get your fucking act together, I know you don't want to hear a damn thing I have to say but you're going to listen to me! You are making Lovino feel like fucking shit, you need to stop acting like the world has stop spinning and put on a brave face. At least when you are around him. He wants to grow up and be a type of man you can count on, mature, so stop making him feel like he made a mistake. Lovino is working hard so he can be the man he thinks you deserve! Well you don't fucking deserve shit, you're just being a big baby, grow up yourself or he's going to out grow you. I'm his best friend and if you hurt him again I swear I'll knock your god damn teeth out" Alfred warned and Antoino stared at him with wide eyes.

"You loved him once right, how were you able to act normally around him"

"By being his friend...I was fine with being just that with him, yeah getting rejecting hurt like hell but at least I could still be friends with him. Being with him like that was better then not being with him at all. So be his god forsaken friend, watch him grow up, and wait and see if he returns to you. There's always a chance that he won't but you gotta be willing to take it. Now I'm going home so watch Arthur." Alfred said and turned to walk out the door.

Antonio stared at him. "Did Arthur ever tell you that we used to date?" he asked and Alfred stopped inside the door way.

He didn't see how the question was important. "Yeah of course he did. He didn't want me finding out on my own and getting the wrong idea."

"And did you tell him about how you used to feel about Lovino?"

"Yes." Alfred said and left. Antonio sighed and rolled over to his side and tried not to think about the verbal lashing he just received. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…...

_Hey everyone, long time no see. A friend of mine was telling me how she was talking on face book (I think) with a Prussia role player (I think I can't remember really) and that they read this fic and well they asked her to tell me to update. So here you go Prussia role player this is to you. Sorry its not a Gilbert/Matthew chapter. _

_But I got two jobs now and plans to move in June. But I do plan on updating this again, so don't worry I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow. I can't wait for things to star going in my left, I mean I'm finally have a goal to work for, to keep me motivated. I'm the happiest I've been in a while. I write when happy so that's good news._

_Well please review, I've been getting very little lately and it's kinda making me feel a bit bad about the fic. So please review you guys it would mean a lot to me right now. _


	32. Gaspping

Valentines day was coming up, it was only a few days away and Gilbert still hadn't thought of what to do for Matthew. Things have been awkward between them lately, after their little misunderstanding at Christmas, things haven't been the same. Matthew had avoided any sort of touching, unless it was kissing or a quick hug. Gilbert didn't think that this would bug him as much as it was. It was driving him up a wall, he missed the little touches, and he wanted to feel him, but felt like he shouldn't since Matthew wasn't touching him. It was all so frustrating.

He had to make some sort of grand romantic gesture then strongly hint that he wanted to take things just a little bit further. He teamed together with Elizaveta to see if she had any wonderful ideas that he could steal. They sat in the back of a coffee shop, with their bags on the floor next to them. "Why don't you just verbally tell him exactly what you want to do that way there's no misunderstandings. As for being romantic I'm just as lost as you are. But honestly you are the girl in the relationship so he might have something planned for you."

"I am not the girl in the relationship, there is no girl, we're both guys and guys plan shit for their lover on Valentines." Gilbert snapped and leaned back in his chair, so far his dear friend was being of no use to him. He wanted to do something that would blow Matthew's mind, but he didn't know what. He rubbed his forehead and Elizaveta rolled her eyes at him. She sipped at her cappuccino and uncrossed her legs so she could lean across the table.

"Have a candle lit dinner at your place. Your old man will be out, you could get Lovino to steal you some fine Italian wine, maybe even teach you how to cook something. You can wine and dine Matthew, treat him to a sweet romantic movie, then take him to your bedroom for some real fun." She smirked, looking pretty smug with herself. She knew Gilbert's cooking ability left much to be desired, but with either Lovino or Feliciano as his cooking mentor he surely could make something edible that did not involve potato and some kind of wurst. You can only eat so much German food before you start noticing that your pants aren't fitting like they used to.

Meanwhile Matthew was over at Tim's house teaching how to make all different kinds of pot baked goods. Today's lesson was cookies, they were even making them in the shapes of hearts to get into the holiday spirit. "Hey have you and Gilbert tried anything since the last time you tried." Tim asked as he slid a tray of their heart shaped pot cookies into the oven. Matthew shook his head as he washed flower from his hands. "How come?" Tim was confused, he really thought that Matthew would have suggested his idea. Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

Tim watched Matthew, he wasn't himself. He took a old orange sherbert plastic bowl and filled it with as many of their cookies as he could fit, he placed the lid on top of it and handed it over to Matthew. "I thought you wanted to sell these?" Matthew said taking the bowl from him. It was unlike Tim to give away something for free, he was a fan of making money.

"Consider it payment for helping me out. Now go share those with your man and relax. Actually go out any enjoy yourself, do whatever you fucking want." He said and eyed the timer. Matthew smiled and shoved the tub of cookies into his backpack, they still needed to be frosted but he could do that later. Matthew thanked Tim for the cookies before leaving and going back home. He hid them underneath his bed, he was afraid that his stepbrother would find them and eat them all like the glutton he was. He would hate to see what Alfred would be like when he got a case of the munchies, there would be no food left.

While Matthew was busy hiding his pot cookies Alfred was watching a movie at Arthur's place. The couple was sharing a blanket and a bowl of pop corn. Arthur had his head resting on top of Alfred's shoulder. His eyes kept closing during the film, he was so tired, he couldn't help but to fall asleep against him. Alfred was so warm, it really made him tired sometimes.

The two of them had the whole apartment to them selves. Antonio and Lovino were finally talking again, the two of them were even dancing together once more. But they still hadn't got back together and it would probably take a couple years before they did. Alfred closed his eyes as well, he actually found the whole movie boring but it was one of Arthur's favorites so he was putting up with it. The sound of Arthur's soft snoring quickly put him to sleep as well.

Cuddled closely together they slept for a about an hour before Alfred woke. He placed a kiss on top of Arthur's head and smiled. "Hey ts time to wake up." He whispered and softly shook his shoulder. Arthur grunted at him but he scooted in closer and nuzzled against his chest. Alfred kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and mouth before he repeated what he said. Arthur opened his eyes but promptly closed them again, he stayed nuzzled against him leeching off his heat.

Alfred sighed and wrapped a arm around his shoulders and they sat there like that in the dark. "Alfred, what do you want to do for Valentines day?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, its not we can really go out and do something. You could always come over to my house mom and dad are going out to see some play and then dinner, Matthew will probably be out with Gilbert, so we could have the house to our selves. If I was older I would suggest dinner then sex, but I guess we'll have to a wait a few years until then." Alfred said, teasing and biting the top of his ear.

He watched and he could see the blush fill his face and his ears. Alfred gave a small laugh and kissed along his neck. "Don't say stupid shit like that." Arthur muttered and sunk down deeper into the couch. "If I was younger I would already have had you." He said and this time Alfred blushed. They sat there awkwardly, now speechless. Their faces were red and when there was a knock at the they both jumpped.

"Arthur I forgot my key, could you please let me in. Its raining like hell out here." Antonio cried out and Arthur quickly sprung to his feet and ran over to the door. He flung it open and Antonio ran inside with Lovino, their clothes and hair was dripping with water. Alfred quickly got up and grabbed them some towels.

"Hey Al, my grandpa is coming to pick me up, do you want to hitch a ride with me?" Lovino asked taking the towel and drying his hair with it. Alfred nodded his head and Lovino tossed the towel at him. "Well he'll be here soon so give Arthur a good bye kiss. I need to use the restroom." Lovino said patting his shoulder when he walked by him. Antonio and Alfred made eye contact with one another, no words were exchanged between the two of them. Antonio walked away and went into his room. When Lovino's grandfather arrived Alfred gave Arthur a quick kiss before walking out the door first. Lovino waved and followed his friend out the door.

…...

_Don't forget to leave a review. I don't really have much to say today. So enjoy the update. _


End file.
